Darker Melody New Posting
by Kagome.is.better
Summary: New Posting, I changed a lot of things! Faced with secrets she can tell no one, Kagome must live against forces she can't control -an abusive step-father, cruel peers and a connection with a man she'd forgotten. She must fight the impossible and still manage to find love in the end. SessKag.
1. Chapter One: And so it Begins

**_Chapter One: And So It Begins _**

_A small girl about the age of 5 ran across the play ground at her elementary. The cold morning air licking playfully at her face while she looked for the slightest sign of him. As she ran through the children that were all close in age to her she spotted a glimpse of silver. She smiled to herself and ran over to where she had seen the flash of silver. "Inuyasha!" She called out still running towards him. _

_A little boy with silver hair turned towards her and held his arms open while smiling at his best friend. _

_The little girl was only a few inches shorter then the boy and fit nicely wrapped in his arms. She had shoulder length raven hair and a frilly pink dress on with sparkly pink shoes to go with it. They stood in their embrace for a little while longer before pulling away from each other with bright smiles on their round faces which still held baby fat. _

_That was until Inuyasha noticed the purplish blue bruise on her cheek. "Kagome?" He asked his face and eyes full of concern for his best friend. "Where did you get that?" He lightly touched below the bruise causing her to wince in pain. _

_"It's nothing. I ran into one of the poles that hold up my swing set." She had a lisp on every 'th' or 's' sound. Inuyasha thought about it as she ran her small pudgy fingers threw his silver hair that was close to the same length as hers, the same pudgy fingers lightly touching one of the soft silver dog ears on top of his head. "Am I still coming over tonight?" She asked changing the subject and smiling when he nodded his head vigorously._

_"Yeah they said it was ok, is your brother gonna come too?"_

_"Mmhm, momma said I should bring him so he can see how big kids like us play."_

_ "That's fine; my brother will be there too." The bell rang for them to go back inside to class. When it was about time to go home when he walked over to her and asked: "Kagome? Are you almost ready to go?"_

_She nodded and looked up into his eyes and gave him a bright smile that showed off her missing front left tooth. _

_Inuyasha smiled back at her as the bell to go home chimed loudly. They both gathered their things and headed over to the flag pole in front of the school which is where they would meet up with Inuyasha's older brother who was six years older and walk home. _

_About 30 minutes later they arrived at their neighboring houses, Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug and they went their separate ways. Kagome walked into her house to hear a woman cry out. She ran towards the sound only to see her mother on the kitchen floor crying, with her step-father standing over her. _

_He spotted Kagome as he took another drink of his beer and said: "Well, well looky who's home." His words were slurred as he started towards Kagome, at the same time her mother yelled out to him to stop, from her position on the ground. "I'll deal with you later Kemi." He said seductively and kicked her in the ribs forcing another cry from her already broken frame. _

_Kagome backed up and tried to run but he was faster and grabbed a hold of her raven hair. She felt some of the more fragile strands brake as she whimpered and tried to get away from her drunken step-father. _

_He just laughed a cold heartlessly at her feeble attempt as he threw her into the nearest wall._

A teenage girl jolted up in her bed breathing heavily startled by her dream and the hushed rapping on her door. The voice behind it told her that she needed to get up and get ready for her first day at a new school. They had lived in this town before but it had been a long time ago and they were in a different house than before. She groaned in protest but left the warmth of her blankets and moved to her bathroom to take a shower.

Once in the bathroom she tore off her clothes and looked at her self in the mirror. She scowled in disgust at the scars and bruises that decorated her once perfect skin like beautiful decorations on a Christmas tree, but these were far from beautiful. She jumped in the shower letting the hot water heat up her cold skin.

After a quick steaming hot shower she jumped out, dried her self off, and threw on her clothing. She wore a green shirt, but you couldn't see it because of the long black zip up hoody she wore over it, and tight blue jeans that hugged her lower curves nicely. While she blow dried her waist length raven colored hair she thought back to her dream. She had had it countless times before and she was getting tired of the constant repetition. She sighed as she thought she had better hurry and get out of the house before 'he' woke up.

'He' was her step-father that her mother had married a long time ago, after her real father's death, and he was the cause of her scars and bruises. Kagome quietly crept out of her new room, backpack and shoes in hand feeling rather lethargic. She walked towards her little brother's off white door and knocked quietly before walking in to see her beloved brother pulling a long-sleeved gray shirt over his head.

Kagome frowned knowing she could do nothing to stop the ugly bruises that lightly decorated his skin, much like hers. The only difference between their marred flesh was that she deserved every bruise or scar she had and he did not. She gave him a small smile that had dimmed over the years. "Are you ready?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes." Was his short answer. He grabbed his stuff and they quietly crept down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast and lunch money from their mother.

Kagome grabbed an apple off the table and her mother gave her a worried glance. "Is that all you are going to eat Kagome?" Kemi asked in a soft motherly tone.

"Yes mama. Don't worry I'm not going anorexic on you."

"Its just I'm worried about your health, you're already so skinny."

"You can't be that worried seeing as you are still with him." Kagome snapped and her mother flinched visibly as if the words had smacked her across the face. "Oh I'm sorry mama I didn't mean to, I'm just really tired from last night. I know it's not your fault, we know what he would do if you tired to leave."

Kemi shook her head, unshed tears welling in her eyes. "No it is my fault... I'm so sorry." She said not being able to hold her tears back any longer. Both of her children embraced her tightly as she cried, but their moment lasted less then a minute because of the loud bang they heard from above them. They jumped away from each other and Kemi rushed them. "Hurry and go." They gave her a kiss good bye, slipped on their shoes, ran out the door, and headed down the street towards their new school.

"Hey sis?" Sota asked looking over at his sister, as their new school came into view.

"Yes Sota?" She asked back not missing a beat as she walked towards the place where she was bound to yet again be ostracized.

"Do you think you'll make any friends here?" He asked.

"I hope not."

"Because of what happened at the last house?" He asked his innocent tone getting to her slightly.

Images flashed threw her mind, images of the last people who had found out her secret. Their dead bodies forever etched in her mind. In fact she still had night terrors about their screams of pain as 'he' murdered them in front of her; after all it had only been a few months since the incident. "Yes." She said colder then she meant to.

"I'm sorry sis."

"Don't be Sota." Kagome looked into his deep blue eyes that seemed to see right into her soul. Kagome was a miko as was her younger brother, and mother. Her step-father Naraku was a half demon and even though he was a half demon he was very evil and powerful. One of the good things about being a miko was that they were able to heal there bruises and cuts faster then any normal human could. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by her brother's soft voice.

"Kagome? We are here."

Kagome looked at just what 'here' was. 'Here' was a three story high school packed with kids from her new town. She didn't think there would be this many of them. Her eyes got cold as she thought about what was bound to happen.

They walked inside slightly thankful of the cool air from the air-conditioning that hit their faces. They made their way threw the crowd of high school students attempting to get to the main office. Sota grabbed his sister's hand not liking the looks she was getting from the passing guys. Even though Kagome seemed oblivious to the looks Sota knew his sister wasn't.

She gave his hand a quick squeeze silently showing her appreciation at his gesture. Once inside the office she noticed three teenagers who looked the same age as her. They looked at her and Sota. It was two boys and a girl. The girl was in between them and wore tight blue jeans and a form fighting red shirt_._ Her brown hair was up in a high ponytail, and she wore gold star earrings with matching gold eye shadow that brought out her brown eyes and clear lips gloss.

The boy farthest from her and to the right of the girl wore baggy faded blue jeans and a deep purple shirt. His short black hair hung loosely in a shag, but it didn't hide his violet eyes.

The boy to the girl's left and closest to Kagome, and also the one who's deep honey eyes she was looking into, wore baggy dark blue jeans and he also wore a red shirt that made it so you could see his nicely toned chest threw the thin fabric. His almost waist length hair hung loosely around his solid frame, merely a few inches shorter then her own. But what really caught her attention was the small fuzzy dog ears that twitched on top of his head. He looked so familiar.

Kagome blushed and tore her gaze from that of his eyes and ears when she heard a smooth voice asking her, her name. "I'm sorry." She apologized and answered the question. "My name is Kagome and this is my brother Sota. We are new here." She told the girl with energy she didn't know she had.

"Cool, I'm Sango and this is Miroku and Inuyasha." The girl named Sango said cheerfully, indicating to the guys on either side of her. Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgment. "So what's your schedule?" The girl asked.

'You can't have friends don't do this Kagome.' Kagome thought in the back of her head. "I don't know I haven't gotten it yet." Her voice was cold and clipped. She didn't want more people to get hurt on account of her.

"Don't gotta be a bitch about it." The boy named Inuyasha said rudely.

"Hey don't talk to my sister like that."

Inuyasha merely glanced at the boy's malnourished body then back at the girl who was also malnourished looking. All though he couldn't really tell what kind of figure she had because of her hoody he was judging by her face, however she did have the most brilliant green eyes he had ever seen. But yet she looked so familiar to him for some reason but he couldn't place her.

"Inuyasha stop harassing people." All five of the teenagers looked up to see a middle aged woman smiling at them from behind the counter. "How may I help you darling?" The woman said directing her attention to Kagome.

"My brother and I are new here and we need to get our schedules." Kagome recognized his name but she wasn't sure.

"Oh yes I remember I talked to your mother over the phone." Kagome nodded once, and the woman now turned her attention to three of the schools biggest trouble makers. "School hasn't even started yet, don't tell me you're already in trouble."

Sango spoke up first. "No I was sent here by Mrs. Mortensen to tell you that she had the stuff ready for the play and all she has to do is hold auditions after school today which she wants you to announce over the intercom."

"Will do. And why are you two here?" She asked pointing at the other two boys in mock accusation.

"Why Mrs. Barrett it's simply because we wanted to see your smiling face." Miroku said with a lecherous smile.

Kagome watched on in disgust and thought: 'And so it begins, a new school, new perverts, and more punishment.'


	2. Chapter Two: Don't Look at me

**_Disclaimer: We all know that if we were posting on here we obviously don't own anything. This story is purely fictional and my own thoughts. Be warned now there will be sexual content and graphic abuse. If you do not agree with something please take it to me before reporting me to the site. There are ratings on here for a reason._**

**_Chapter 2: Don't look at me_**

With in the next twenty minutes Kagome and Sota had their schedules, locker numbers, and combinations. "Hey sis?" Sota asked, looking up into his sister's eyes with his innocent ones.

She couldn't help but feel like his eyes were looking into her soul. She broke the eye contact afraid that he _would_ look into her soul and see all of the sin there. "Yes Sota?"

"Will you come with me to my locker?"

"Of course." They walked down the hall to his locker where he deposited his all of his belongings except a notebook and a pen. Kagome then walked him to class and headed to her locker. When she was opening it she heard someone walking threw the hallway towards her. She could tell by their aura that the person was a full demon and a dog demon at that. Her body froze when he stopped behind her. She could feel his aura pressing on her and her breath started to come out in short pants, it felt as if her lungs were being restricted.

"What are you doing out here?" A cold emotionless voice asked causing her to jump out of her skin.

She turned around to see a gorges man who wore black suit pants and white dress top that had the first few buttons undone exposing a little of his well toned chest. She was surprised not only by his attire but by his beauty, he had long and perfectly straight silver hair, and you could tell that underneath his black suit pants and white dress top that there was more muscle then meets the eye, but his handsome face was just as emotionless and cold as his voice.

"I am putting my backpack away, and grabbing a notebook instead. Am I not aloud to do so?" She asked in her own emotionless voice while raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question.

"No not unless you have a hall pass."

With out braking eye contact she grabbed a green notebook and black pen from her locker behind her and slammed said locker's door shut with a loud bang. Neither of them flinched at the offending sound. "I'm new here and I have not been to my first class yet, so no I don't have a hall pass."

"Well then I shall escort you to your first class to make sure you get there." Cold sarcasm was laced within his words.

"I don't think I want a creepy old guy escorting me." She thought she saw anger flash in his eyes as he moved closer to her, but when she looked closer it was gone so she just figured it was the lighting.

"I am only a few years older then you, and I am hardly creepy. And just so you know I happen to be a teacher here."

She felt her cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment for being rude. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That is fine. It is nice to know that some girls still actually have some values. Now, where is your class?" He watched as she pulled out a small piece of clean white paper and handed it to him. He looked at the paper's neat black ink printed across it in orderly lines. "Brenton's classroom is this way." He said handing the paper back to her and gesturing down the hall where he had just come from.

"Thank you." She said as he started walking in the direction indicated. She fell in step next to him. They quietly walked down the hallway until they reached the door with a black and white label that read: **Calculus - Brenton**.

"Here we are." He said curtly.

"Again thank you Mr... uh you never did tell me your name."

"Tashio. I'll see you in 4th hour." With that said he walked away leaving a slightly shocked Kagome behind.

She pulled out her schedule to see written in plain black words: **4: Tashio—Creative Writing**. She sighed and walked into her class.

Everyone looked at her with scrutinizing looks.

She looked towards the teacher not liking all of the attention drawn to her. The person who she assumed was Mr. Brenton looked at her and asked: "Yes?"

"I'm in your class." She held out her schedule to him and he took it. After briefly glancing at her schedule he pointed to a seat in the back. "Take a seat in the back next to Sango." He didn't even bother telling her who Sango was before returning to his lecture, but when Kagome looked in the back of the room she spotted the girl from earlier that morning who was waving her hand.

She walked to the back and took her seat, she was behind Inuyasha, and to the right of Sango, and to Sango's left was Miroku. Sango turned to Kagome and smiled, Kagome only stared at her. "Yes?" Kagome's emotionless voice was starting to get on Inuyasha's nerves but instead of saying anything he just listened.

"I was wondering if I could see your schedule so I could see if we have any other classes together." Kagome just handed her the small white paper that was starting to get annoying. "Well that's lucky... the four of us have the same schedule."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Oh joy." He said sarcastically.

"What's your deal? I haven't done anything to you." Her voice hadn't changed from its emotionless state.

"You're annoying and a bitch."

"I have barley said a few sentences to you how can you say I'm annoying if you don't even know me?"

He gave her a simple 'feh' and turned away.

They turned back to the front of the room and tried to follow the teachers lector but they all found it rather boring and as Kagome was about to let her head fall to her desk a note popped in front of her face on the smooth desk top. She stared at it for a little while before opening it.

**Kagome,**

**Hey I'm really sorry that we got off on the wrong foot, but I wanna be friends.**

**Sango.**

Kagome held her pen poised above the paper ready to write something nasty but for some reason she couldn't force her self to do it. Instead she jotted down a few quick sentences. Praying silently in her head perhaps this time would be different.

**_Sango,_**

**_No its ok, I'm just tired. I would like to be friends with you guys. You guys are the only ppl who have talked to me so far... well except for this one teacher who escorted me to this class, I think his name was Tashio, I'm not really sure. _**

**_Kagome._**

Sango coughed when she read that Tashio had helped someone. Her cough drew the attention of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome. Sango looked at Kagome then quickly wrote:

**Kagome,**

**Tashio, as in Sesshomaru Tashio? The English teacher?**

**Sango**

Kagome read Sango's hurried writing with slight difficulty then replied:

**_Sango,_**

**_Yeah, he is our 4_****_th_****_ hour teacher. _**

**_Kagome._**

Sango was in such shock, all she could do was stare at Kagome after she had read the note.

Kagome wasn't sure how to take her silence so she leaned over and asked: "Are you ok?"

Sango just nodded dumbly. "Sorry I'm just shocked." She whispered back. "Tashio is one of the coldest and most heartless bastards I have ever met."

Kagome heard a growl from in front of her. She turned her attention to Inuyasha, and almost gasped when she saw fierce golden eyes starring straight in to her green ones. "Wh-what?" She stuttered but still kept her cold tone.

"Was that bastard actually nice to you?" He asked. His voice was calm but his eyes held such strong hatred.

"Y-yes. Why? Is that something big?"

Miroku chuckled and answered for Inuyasha. "Big? Are you kidding? It's the sign of the apocalypse. I don't think I have ever seen Sesshomaru be nice to anybody in the time I have known Inuyasha, and that's 11 years."

"Wow... not even once?" Kagome asked.

"Nope. He's a real hard ass." Sango laughed silently.

"How do you guys know him?" Kagome questioned innocently enough.

"He's my older half brother." Inuyasha growled out.

"Oh, you can really see the family resemblance." Inuyasha's upper lip lifted in a snarl. "I'm sorry." Kagome added quickly and lowered her head not wanting to start a fight and get in trouble. She knew what her step-father would do.

Inuyasha could smell her sadness, and for some reason felt guilty. "No, it's ok. It's my fault anyways..." Inuyasha said lightly, his guilt went away as he smelled her sadness go away as if it had never been there. Being half dog demon had its perks.

Now Sango and Miroku seriously thought that hell had frozen over and the world was coming to an end. First Sesshomaru helps her out and then Inuyasha apologizes. Was this girl some fallen angel or a devil in disguise?

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and was shocked that the strong emotion in them was not anger but that of something she didn't recognize.

He smiled at her and she felt the corner of her lips tug up in a ghost of a smile. Inuyasha felt like a weight was lifted off of him when he saw her smile. All of a sudden he saw tons of flashes of him and a girl playing on a playground. Then it changed to her crying in his arms because it was thundering, then the same girl crying again with bruises on her small frame. Then the last one was of the little girl standing next to a moving truck hugging him tightly before being pried away from him forever. When the flashes stopped he looked up pain evident in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, Are you ok?" Sango asked looking at him trying to catch his eye but he was looking at Kagome who in turn was looking back at him with an emotionless face but her eyes betrayed her and showed slight worry.

He remembered her now. He remembered everything. "Is your mother still with your step-father?"

Kagome gaped at him in silence. 'How does he know?' She thought to her self. She nodded her head not sure what to think or do.

Inuyasha couldn't help but move forward and pull her into his arms.

She winced at the warm contact but let him hold her. She looked at Sango and Miroku for help but they just starred open mouthed at them.

They were both shocked beyond words. Even with his girlfriends Inuyasha never displayed much public affection, and now he was holding some girl who he had just met.

"Do you remember?" He asked whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about or how you know about my step-father."

"Oh Kagome, you don't remember." He pulled away and looked into her eyes, watching as she just shook her head. He could smell and see that she wasn't lying to him, she truly didn't recognize him. "You used to live here like 10 years ago, you were my best friend. I recognized you but I just couldn't place you."

Kagome felt horrible that she didn't know what he was talking about. "I'm sorry." She wasn't sure what to do, she had never been in this kind of a situation before.

Inuyasha sat back in his seat, releasing her from his hold.

Miroku finally decided to speak up once he had found his voice. "Inuyasha what's going on?"

"Kagome used to live here like I said. Don't you guys remember?"

"Sorry Inuyasha we don't know what you're talking about." Sango said but then both her and Miroku suddenly had a similar experience to what Inuyasha had had but not as intense because they hadn't known Kagome as well or as long.

Sango and Miroku looked at her with a similar look that Inuyasha had.

Kagome just looked at the three of them not sure what to think, everything was just too much for her to handle. They were all looking at her expectantly and she didn't even know these people like they claimed. "Don't look at me like that." She said emotions running wild. "I don't know who you people are but if this is some kinda of joke it's not funny."

"If this was some joke then how would I know about your step-father? His name is Naraku and your mother's name is Kemi, how would I know that?" He was confused and angry.

"I don't know. Maybe you're a stalker or something."

"But you told us this morning that you were new here." Sango said looking at her trying to get her to remember, she felt bad that Kagome thought that this was a joke, but it wasn't.

"Shut up, this isn't funny." Kagome wasn't going to play into their sick joke. She shook her head as Inuyasha continued.

"Your birthday is the 26th of December, and Sota's is the 3rd of May. Your favorite holiday is Halloween, not because of the candy, but because you get to dress up and be a princess even if it's just for that night."

"No, shut up. Stop it." Kagome couldn't take it anymore this sick joke had gone too far. She grabbed her note book and ran out of the room the teacher calling after her:

"That counts as sluffing."

"She isn't feeling well, she ran out to go to the bathroom and puke." Sango said so Kagome wouldn't get in trouble.

"Ok." Was all the teacher said before turning back to the work on his desk.

Kagome stopped running, tears falling from her eyes as she slid down the wall. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her face in them, and for the first time in a long time she cried.

"Excuse me?"

She heard a colder and more emotionless voice then her own ask. She glanced up to see the last person she expected. "Tashio?"

"Yes. Miss Higurashi, what are you doing out here? Did I not just take you to your class?"

Kagome flinched at his cold tone. She wiped her tears away. "Y-yes, you did."

"Then why are you out here, and crying for that matter?"

"I don't care if I get in trouble I'm not going back there... at least for now."

"Well you can not stay out in the hall way unless you want to get a detention or worse." He held out his hand. "I am in a good mood at the moment and if you come with me to my classroom and grade papers I will give your teacher an excuse."

She grabbed his hand and he easily helped her into a standing position. "Really?" She asked not believing him.

"I will not repeat my self." He started to walk away leaving her to fallow him or stand there crying. She chose the former of the two and ran after him wiping all evidence that she was crying away. Once they were in his empty classroom he walked over to his desk grabbed a stack of papers, a green grading pen, and then put them on one of the front desks. "The key is on top, the test has fifty questions at two points each and one bonus question at the end for six extra points. Do you understand?"

Kagome felt a flare of anger, she wasn't stupid, but she bit her tongue and nodded not wanting to say anything that would wined her up in trouble not only at school but at home. She started grading the papers while thinking: 'It's not really a home. Home is where you feel safe and loved.' Kagome didn't feel either of those when she was in her 'home'. When she was in her house all she felt was dread and imposing doom. She was brought out of her musings by a cold voice.

"So why were you crying?"

Kagome looked up to see Mr. Tashio's head still bowed as he worked on papers similar to hers. "Does it matter?"

"No. I was simply wondering why." He set his own green pen down and folded his hands neatly, looking up at her with bright golden sun kissed eyes.

"It was your brother." She heard him growl.

"Half brother. What did he do if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She stated coldly.

"I do not really care but it is my job as a teacher to care about my students."

"Something tells me you don't do that very much." He chuckled lightly while saying:

"No I do not."

"Can I ask you a question since you asked me one?"

"As long as it is not too personal." He said coldly.

"How old are you?"

He looked slightly shocked by her question but covered it quickly. "24."

"Why are you working here, aren't you a little young?" She asked feeling stupid about calling I'm old earlier.

"I skipped a few grades, and I enjoy being a teacher. Even though I teach insolent brats such as my half-brother and his little girlfriends." Mr. Tashio turned back to his work and Kagome just starred at him.

"Then why don't you teach a different age group?" He didn't look up at her when he answered:

"Because if I teach people my own age they don't give me any respect, and I cannot stand snot nosed brats."

"That's a little harsh don't you think, I mean you were a snot nosed brat at one time." She turned back to the work she had been assigned to grade. "So I hear you're a hard ass." She heard him chuckle again.

"Yeah I guess I am. All you have to do to please me is your homework and not be loud and obnoxious."

"Are most of the people here obnoxious?" She was half way done with the papers now.

"You have no idea." He had a hint of amusement in his cold emotionless voice. "I think the worst is one of the most popular girls, Kikyo, she has this annoying high pitched voice, and wears the skimpiest clothing I have ever seen. She probably has all STD's known and a few that are unknown." Kagome laughed for the first time in a long time, and even if it was just a short one it felt good. Her laugh was light but meaningful, and it sounded like a sweet melody.

"Wow I didn't think you could be funny." She told him.

"Well considering you do not know me…" He trailed off.

"Well anyways I'm done." She said proudly, smacking her hand down on the pile of papers she had just graded. He looked up but not at her, he looked at the clock to see that the bell was about to ring.

"And so is this period." The bell rang and she stood up and handed him the papers, which he took. "So do you think you will be able to stay in your next class?"

"Yes. I will see you in 4th hour."

"Don't sluff this time." Kagome gave him a ghost of a smile and walked out so she could attempt to look for her next class.


	3. Chapter Three: New People

**_Disclaimer: We all know that if we were posting on here we obviously don't own anything. This story is purely fictional and my own thoughts. Be warned now there will be sexual content and graphic abuse. If you do not agree with something please take it to me before reporting me to the site. There are ratings on here for a reason._**

**_Chapter Three: New People_**

People barley gave her a passing glance which she appreciated, but unfortunately the people who did notice her made snide remarks. When she was passing by a classroom she suddenly found her self on the ground, on her back, and finding it hard to breath.

She opened her eyes to see bright blue hues staring into her dull green ones. He smiled and lifted up off of her and gripped her shoulders pulling her up. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you." His smile widened.

"It's ok." She went to move passed him but found he still blocked her way. "Is there something you need?" She asked in an annoyed cold tone.

"Well from our little contact there, I could feel how well endowed you are, would you like to be my woman?" Kagome stood shocked for a moment but quickly got over it. On instinct she reached up and slapped him and said:

"You pervert." The guy looked at her for a second then she found her self pressed up against the wall, her feat dangling off of the floor. The demons eyes had a light pink ring around the outside of his blue hues.

His claws were digging them selves into her flesh, embedding the cloth of her black hoody into her arms. He expected her to cry or to scream, but she didn't do anything she just looked into his eyes with a bored expression. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked then was suddenly pulled away from her, and thrown across the hall. Kagome slide down the wall and just sat there and watched as Inuyasha pummeled the guy. A crowed had gathered around, but Inuyasha stopped when the guy had passed out. He wiped the blood from his knuckles off on the guy's shirt before turning and walking over to Kagome and kneeled in front of her with worry etched in his face.

"Are you ok?" She looked threw him not at him.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Kagome, please can we just start over?" Her eyes flicked to his.

"Fine, but only because of what you just did for me…..is he gonna be ok?" He laughed lightly.

"You're worried about him?"

"Is that wrong? I don't want people to hurt because of me." Inuyasha's face and eyes softened.

"Come on lets get your arms taken care of." He pulled her up by her hands, and started walking towards their next class which was chemistry. He would help her wounds in there.

She just nodded and followed him. She wasn't going to use her miko healing powers because she knew she would need them later. Once inside the classroom Inuyasha pulled her to his lab table where Kagome slowly unzipped and pulled off her hoody. Inuyasha finally got to see her figure and he was shocked that the little girl he knew had grown up, and now sported large breasts, a tiny waist, and long legs that would wrap perfectly around him. _'No bad Inu don't think about that kind of stuff.'_ He scolded him self.

"You know you didn't have to do that for me." He began cleaning her cuts as carefully as he possibly could.

"Hey what are friends for? Even if their other friend doesn't remember them they are still friends." Inuyasha gave her a bright smile. "Doesn't this hurt?"

"No, not really." He started to wrap her gashes when they both heard a rather annoying voice.

"Inu-baby, what are you doing?" The person with the high pitched voice walked over to them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he continued to wrap.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome looked up to see a girl who looked similar to the one Mr. Tashio had described, she had the most skimpiest clothing Kagome had ever seen. The girl by the name Kikyo glared at Kagome who in return narrowed her eyes and glared back.

"Who is that?" She pointed at Kagome like she had three eyes, green skin, and two antennas coming out of her head.

"This is Kagome. Kagome this is Kikyo."

"Ok well why the fuck are you helping her?" Kikyo's annoying voice asked.

"I didn't know I wasn't aloud to help out my friends." He said as he finished wrapping and looked up but he still kept his hand on Kagome's arm.

"I've never seen her before."

"That's because she's new." Inuyasha said slightly annoyed by her questioning.

"Oh, well are we still on for tonight?" He looked away.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. You see my parents want to have a 'family dinner', and I can't get out of it believe me I tried. I really don't want to spend my night with Sesshomaru." He smiled at Kagome and asked: "Would you?" He could smell his brother all over her and knew that they had run into each other after she had run from him.

"I don't think anyone would." Came Kikyo's rude reply.

"I would." Kagome said as an after thought.

"Good luck with that. Girls far prettier have tried to get in his pants, and didn't succeed." Kikyo quickly added another sentence because of the look Inuyasha gave her. "Well that is except for me."

"Well that's fine; I don't want to get in his pants. He's actually kinda funny." She had some amusement in her voice. Kikyo scoffed, and Inuyasha decided to stay out of it.

"You must have been confusing him with someone else; he acts as if he has a stick up his ass."

"Maybe he seems like that because he hasn't had an intelligent person to talk to in a while." Kagome retorted.

"Oh and I suppose you are intelligent?"

"I was valedictorian at my last school." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"It must have been a pretty shitty school." Kagome felt the anger well up in her chest. She stood up.

"Ok I'm getting sick of your mouth. So I suggest you shut it before I do it for you." And that's when Inuyasha decided to intervene. He stood up and in between the two girls.

"Ok calm down, come on Kagome the teacher is here let's go tell her that you're new here." Kagome nodded and allowed herself to be dragged away from the would be fight.

The next hour and a half flew by with out any interferences, except Miroku winding up unconscious sporting three lumps on his head because he couldn't_ 'control'_ him self when he saw Kagome with out her hoody on. It was lunch time now, and Kagome was actually some what happy. Even though she didn't remember them they remembered her, and they were trying to get her to remember.

_'This all happened so fast I mean one minute I'm expecting to be ostracized and the next these people are telling me stuff about me that they shouldn't know. I feel happy, but I know it won't last long. And as soon as I get home I know what I'm gonna have to deal with and then I'll come to school tomorrow and act like nothing has happened.'_

"Hey Kagome?" Sango's questioning voice brought her from her musings. "Aren't you gonna sit down?"

"Uhh, yeah." Kagome sat down in the only open spot on the bench which was between Inuyasha and Miroku. They decided to sit outside on the oddly enough warm October day. Kagome opened her bottle of orange juice and took a small sip.

"Is that all your having? I'll buy you lunch if you want." Kagome looked at Inuyasha slightly shocked at what he had said.

"No, I have money I'm just not hungry."

"Are you sure? I don't mind, trust me my parents have more then enough money."

"Yeah I'm sure." The truth is she was hungry but she knew if she ate she might regret it later. After all she didn't know what 'his' mood would be like when 'he' got home from work.

"Are you really sure? I mean you are kinda skinny."

"Are you saying I'm too skinny?"

"Well its not like I'm saying you go in the bathroom and make your self puke, but you look skinny enough to make me worry." She chuckled softly.

"So does that mean your gonna force feed me if I refuse?"

"Maybe." He gave her a sly look.

"I can hold her down." Miroku said perversely.

**THWACK**

The loud sound echoed threw out the school yard. Several teenagers stopped what they where doing to see Miroku passed out half on the bench and half on the ground. Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see her bangs hiding her eyes from his gaze. Her head was bowed and fists clenched. She was shaking and that was what worried him most.

"Kagome?" He lightly touched her shoulder and she flinched away as if he had scorched her with a red hot fire poker.

"Don't." It was so faint he barley caught it.

"I'm sorry Kagome, what did he do?" Sango asked.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered raising her head but still looking at her lap. Inuyasha was about to ask he something when he was interrupted by a voice calling out to Kagome.

"Kagome!" She looked up to see three boys running towards them.

"Sota?" They stopped in front of there table.

"Hey sis. Meet my two new friends, this is Shippo and Kohaku." Kagome nodded at each boy as there name was said.

"That is wonderful Sota." She looked up into his innocent eyes and gave him a once in a blue moon half smile, and in return he gave her a bright smile that showed off most of his teeth.


	4. Chapter Four: Dinner?

**_Disclaimer: We all know that if we were posting on here we obviously don't own anything. This story is purely fictional and my own thoughts. Be warned now there will be sexual content and graphic abuse. If you do not agree with something please take it to me before reporting me to the site. There are ratings on here for a reason._**

**_Chapter Four: Dinner?_**

The next two periods went by fast and before Kagome knew it, she was standing at her locker Inuyasha asking her a question.

"Huh? I'm sorry Inuyasha what were you saying?" She snapped her locker shut and looking at him with an apologetic look.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house to night and have dinner with my family."

"I thought it was a family only dinner." She leaned up against her closed locker.

"It is, but if memory serves correct my parents love you and I'm sure they would want to see you. And I don't think Sesshomaru would mind much."

"I can't." She pushed herself off of her locker and started to walk towards the front entrance.

"Why?" He asked walking next to her.

"I promised my brother I would spend tonight with him." She lied.

"Bring him along." Kagome sighed at his suggestion.

"I would have to ask him first."

"Well here is your chance he is right in front of us. HEY SOTA!" Inuyasha yelled over the commotion other students were making. Sota turned and gave both of them a big smile and waved his hand vigorously.

Once they were out of the noise and in the warm air Inuyasha asked Sota the same question he had asked Kagome:

"Would you like to come over to my house for a family dinner tonight?"

"But we aren't family." Sota said confused.

"We will talk about it later." Inuyasha said with a smile. "So do you?" Sota looked at Kagome who gave him no indication of what he should choose.

"That would be nice, but only if Kagome wants to." Inuyasha grinned and gave Kagome a look that reminded her of a cat that had just caught his prey.

"So it's settled then? You're coming over to my house." Kagome was shocked but didn't show it.

"I'll call mom and let her know." Kagome flipped out her phone and walked away from everyone. "Hey mom."

_"Hi sweet heart, are you out of school yet?"_

"Yeah, yeah we are. I was wondering, have we lived here in this city before?"

_"Yeah. You used to have two friends named Inuyasha and Sesshomaru they're brothers..." _Her voice softened at the thought. _"You were constantly with one of them."_

"Well Inuyasha invited Sota and me to dinner at his house tonight."

_"Oh that's wonderful. I'm guessing you want me to cover for you."_

"Please momma."

_"Of course sweetie. I love you and have fun."_

"I promise I will." She hung up and walked back over to them.

"So?" Sota asked.

"She said it was ok, and to have fun."

"That's great!" Inuyasha cheered. "Come on lets take my car." They walked over to his red Ferrari. They were about to get in when they heard a shrill voice interrupted their calm air. Sota got in the back seat with out a second thought, but unfortunately, Kagome heard her name before she could.

"You whore what are you doing with my boyfriend?" Screeched an angered voice.

"I'm going over to his house for dinner." Kagome said calmly. Kikyou turned to Inuyasha.

"You said it was a family dinner."

"It is."

"Then why is she going?" Kikyo screeched

"Because she is family." Inuyasha said just as calm as Kagome.

"And just how is that? She's new." Kikyo's high pitch was hurt Kagome's ears. Kagome could only imagine how bad it hurt Inuyasha's

"You know what Kikyou? I don't have time for this ok, now I have to go I will talk to you tonight." Kikyo huffed and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss that made Kagome roll her eyes. Kikyou pulled back and walked away. They got in his car and started to drive to his house.

"What do you see in her?" Kagome asked.

"I have just been with her for a long time."

"She just doesn't seem like someone you would like."

"Oh really? And just what kind of person would I like?" He smirked waiting for her answer.

"Not some one who is a slut, all though I can see how that has his benefits." She chuckled lightly. Sota just sat in the back looking out the window listening to them talk.

"She's not a slut." Inuyasha said halfheartedly.

"What ever you have to tell you're self so you can sleep at night." Kagome turned to the window and watched the scenery fly by, when something caught her eye. "Inuyasha stop the car." He pulled over to the side of the road and looked at her.

"What? What's wrong?" He said urgently. Kagome shot out of his car with out answering. "What is she doing?" He asked Sota.

"Orchids." Was the boy's one word answer. Inuyasha watched Kagome silently walk over to a field of orchids. Inuyasha got out of the car and followed her.

Kagome had a glazed look in her eyes. She walked a few steps into the field and fell to her knees. Inuyasha was at her side before you could blink. "Kagome? What's wrong?" He touched her shoulder but she flinched away.

"Aren't they pretty?" She whispered smelling them. They smelled wonderful. She picked some of them and held them up to her nose. She blinked and snapped out of her trance and quickly stood up knocking Inuyasha back. "Sorry." She held out her hand and helped him up. She looked back over the beautiful flowers then turned her back and began walking back to the car. Inuyasha following close behind.

"You ok?" She nodded her head, and got back in the car with her flowers.

"Did you get them?" Sota asked. Kagome turned with her little bouquet of flowers.

"Yeah." She said softly. "Here." She handed him a particularly beautiful one. Sota smiled and took it, then smelled it. Inuyasha started driving again. After a little while longer Inuyasha pulled up to the mansion that he had lived in all his life. Kagome's old house was still next store but an older couple with tons of grand children had moved in there after she had moved out.

"Does it look familiar?" Inuyasha asked. Sota and Kagome looked around at the grounds.

"Yeah it looks familiar we used to live over there." Sota said pointing to the house a little bit away from them.

"I still don't remember, sorry." Inuyasha nodded and led them up to his house.

"MOM! DAD !" Inuyasha yelled threw out the house. "I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT SOMEONE YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO SEE!"

"Must you always be so loud?" A cold silky voice asked from behind them. Inuyasha flinched, Kagome and Sota turned to see who it was.

"Mr. Tashio. Uhh nice to see you." Kagome stuttered.

"Where are mom and dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Father and _Izayoi_ are in father's study." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone but when he said Inuyasha's mother's name it dripped with venom. "And if I recall this was supposed to be a family dinner." He added sending a glance to Kagome and Sota.

"They are family. Surly you remember."

"Yes I do but I thought Kagome did not." Sesshomaru said coldly thinking about earlier when she didn't recognize him. That was when he figured she didn't remember.

"I still don't remember but Inuyasha is trying to trigger my memory." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha turned to Sota and Kagome and said:

"I am gonna go get my parents so they can see you guys, I'm sure they will be thrilled." Kagome nodded her head and Sota smiled. Inuyasha smiled widely and ran off in the direction Kagome guessed was where his father's study was located.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as he crossed his feet and arms, and leaned against the wall. She looked happier then when he had seen her half an hour in his classroom. Her smell had changed as well as her emotions, she seemed more at ease, calm, cheerful, also her smell was laced with the familiar smell of orchids. He realized that the combination of orchids was the same as the field near his father's house.

"So did you make him stop so you could pick some flowers?" Kagome's bright but yet dull green hues turned to him.

"Hhmmm?" She questioned.

"The field of orchids nears the house. Did you have my half-brother stop there so you could pick some?" Kagome was shocked but then remembered he was a demon and could probably smell them on her. She gave him a small smile the walked over to him swaying her hips unconsciously. He watched her curious to see what she would do. When Kagome was close to her teacher she reached into her loose back pocket, and pulled out an orchid and placed it in his hair. She gave him a small half smile.

Sota was surprised not only by his sister's actions with the orchid but also he hadn't seen her smile this much for a long time. She seemed sort of drunk all though he knew that wasn't possible.

Sesshomaru strained his eyes to see the orchid she had placed in his hair. He reached his hand up to take it out; a flower was not something he put in his hair. Kagome caught his large hand in her smaller one.

"Please don't take it out." She pleaded giving him a puppy look.

"I am your teacher, you should not be putting flowers in my hair, and I do not wear flowers in my hair no matter what."

"Please Mr. Tashio, just this once I promise no one will know about it. And I will pulverize Inuyasha if he says anything mean."

"Your protection is not needed, Higurashi."

"I am well aware off that Mr. Tashio, but if you aren't afraid then why do you want to take it out?"

"Because I am not a little girl if you have not noticed." Kagome had a hurt look and for some odd reason he cared.

"Please just for dinner. Please Mr. Tashio, I'll stay after school tomorrow and correct papers." Sesshomaru thought for a moment before realizing he really did need the help.

_'I really have to stop giving surprise quiz's and so much homework.'_ He thought. "Fine but you have to stay after school tomorrow." She gave him another half smile and nodded her head vigorously.

"Thank you Mr. Tashio." Sota smiled brightly knowing Kagome was experiencing some happiness at the moment no matter how short lived it might be.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes towards the teenage boy watching them with a bright smile. Sesshomaru felt as if the boy was staring threw him. Even though the feeling Sesshomaru felt was weird he also felt warmth flow threw his body. He shook it off when he smelled his brother along with his brother's mother and their father. Sesshomaru turned his head to see them walking towards them. Kagome and Sota looked as well.

"You two certainly have grown up." The woman said to them.

"Kagome, Sota, this is my mother Izayoi and Touga. You probably don't remember." Sota looked at them and then to his sister who shook her head.

"I do." Sota said. Izayoi smiled brightly.

"That's wonderful to hear Sota dear, how is your mother?" Izayoi asked.

"She's fine, she's the same." Izayoi nodded to Sota then asked:

"And your step-father?" Kagome cast her eyes down and the demon males in the room could smell her distress.

"Same." Was Sota's one word answer. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at Kagome. Inuyasha noticed the orchid and grinned evilly.

"So Fluffy..." Inuyasha drawled. "What's with the flower?" Everyone's eyes snapped to the flower. Kagome was just about to yell at Inuyasha when their father started to laugh.

"Oh Sesshomaru… I'm surprised you would let someone get that close." He said threw fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio I'm the one who did it, and he only allowed it because I promised to grade papers for him." Kagome said trying to draw attention away from Sesshomaru like she had said she would. Touga turned his eyes that were shinning with laughter to her.

"There is no need to apologize Kagome, and please call me Touga or if you like you may call me unkie like you used to." Kagome blushed slightly and Inuyasha couldn't help but think how much it fit her, but a bright smile would be better.

"Why don't we go eat? We can all catch up." Izayoi said happily. They all started towards the dinning room when Kagome accidentally bumped into Inuyasha. He smiled as she muttered an apology and he lightly pushed her back.

"Tag." He said and his smile widened when she repeated his action and word.

"Tag." She stuck out her tongue. Inuyasha smiled as he tagged her and jumped away this time before she could touch him. Inuyasha's parents watched in amusement as did Sota until he was tagged by his sister. Sesshomaru kept a bored expression as he watched the three run around like children until Kagome and Inuyasha tripped and started to fall.

'Oh shit.' Was all Kagome could think as she closed her eyes and braced her self to hit the hard cold ground but when she fell into something soft and warm. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's honey hues looking straight back into her green ones. She blushed and rolled off of him and stood up. She walked a few paces when she faltered and this time would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Sesshomaru and his demon speed. His arm went around her waist and caught her. She looked up at him curiously for a moment before grabbing her head in her hands as white hot pain shot threw it.

Sesshomaru lowered her to the ground and lightly rubbed her back as she clenched her teeth in an attempt to dull the immense pain in her head. It felt as if she was being scalped. As another wave of pain hit her, her stomach rolled. Everyone was now surrounding her with worried looks. Kagome saw flashes of memories before they would change.

She saw her father, her stepfather, and when the beatings had started, and so many other things. After about 2 minutes, which seemed like they would never end finally did and she leaned against the closest body witch happened to be Sesshomaru. Kagome was panting heavily while everyone was trying to sooth her.

"Sis? Are you all right?" Came Sota's worried voice.

"Yeah I think so...I can remember now." She said shakily, Sesshomaru was smoothing her hair in an attempt to calm her. "Thank you." She moved away from her teacher and sat up and gave them all a weak smile. "Why don't we go eat like Izzy said?" Kagome said softly remembering them nickname she had given Inuyasha's mother so many years ago. They all nodded in agreement and walked towards the dinning room, Sesshomaru keeping an eye on Kagome as well as Inuyasha.

**Okie every one this is chapter four, all four have been uploaded today I know there are some of you reading this because its been favorited but even little reviews help, I want to know if anyone is noticing any of the changes if not that's fine too, most of them come a little later. Just drop me a review and let me know people are reading it, I don't wanna have 10 chapters up with only one review, I know myself I wouldn't read it.**


	5. Chapter Five: Home

**_Disclaimer: We all know that if we were posting on here we obviously don't own anything. This story is purely fictional and my own thoughts. Be warned now there will be sexual content and graphic abuse. If you do not agree with something please take it to me before reporting me to the site. There are ratings on here for a reason._**

**_Chapter Five: Home_**

After dinner they had basically talked about everything that had happened since they had moved away. Kagome and Sota left out all of the angst that had happened to them and stuck to the small but happy stuff. They were sitting in the living room now. It was about 8:30 when Kagome spoke up.

"Inuyasha will you drive us home?" She asked looking at him.

"Of course I would love to." He said smiling.

"Oh honey you can't, you promised Rin you would pick her up." Izayoi said in an apologetic voice.

"Oh that's ok I'm sure we can find our way home by our selves. Can't we Sota?" Sota nodded his head smiling.

"Oh that's stupid she's not my kid." Inuyasha protested.

"But you know how disappointed she would be if you didn't show up." Touga said. Kagome and Sota sat there quietly not wanting to interfere with there family matters, and wondering who Rin was.

"I would pick her up but you said you would." Sesshomaru added.

"Fine I'll go pick her up but we can't just let them walk home its getting dark."

"We'll be fine." Kagome said not wanting them to worry.

"I'll take you." Sesshomaru's cold emotionless voice cut threw her protest.

"But there are creeps out there Kagome, surely you can just let Sesshomaru take you?" Izayoi said in a caring tone.

"Ok Izzy." They all stood up. "Sota's and my backpacks are in Inuyasha's car so we have to get those real fast."

"Just hurry, I'll go get my car." They all said their goodbyes and Kagome, Sota, and Inuyasha went to Inuyasha's car. When they got their bags Inuyasha looked at Kagome before he got in.

"Just don't make him mad, ok?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a reassuring half smile.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." He ran his fingers threw her hair like she used to do to him. She almost gave him a true smile. She hugged him, but jumped away when she heard a horn honk startling both of them. She looked to see a bored looking Sesshomaru standing next to a black Viper, Sota was already sitting in the back. Kagome gave Inuyasha a warm look then ran over to Sesshomaru's car and jumped in.

"Took you long enough." Sesshomaru said starting to drive to the address Sota had told him.

"I'm sorry." She looked out the window blushing in embarrassment.

"It's fine."

"Then why did you say anything?" Kagome turned looking at him her face now flushed in anger instead of embarrassment.

"Because you amuse me." He mussed and watched her cheeks darkened even more in anger.

"Uhhgg you're still impossible." She groaned out.

"Just because you changed didn't mean I would." He said, his eyes not leaving the road.

"Sometimes you have to change." She said quietly.

"I noticed during dinner you guys avoided a lot, so what are you hiding?" He could smell the distress radiating off of them.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with you." She said coldly looking at him.

"Well seems to me that you are afraid of something."

"And what would make you think that?" She asked looking back out the window.

"Because you both are hiding something, like I said."

"Just what exactly are you insinuating?" He had reached her house so he pulled over and looked at her. She looked back at him. Cold amber met dull green laced sadness. Sesshomaru sighed and decided that he would deal with her tomorrow when she staid after school and graded papers or him.

"Its late I will see you in class tomorrow." He said softly. Sota got out and waited for Kagome who was still looking in Sesshomaru's eyes. She nodded

"Thank you." She whispered. She un-expectantly reached over and hugged him, he didn't react at first just kind of sat there, but then he wrapped his arms around her and brought her a little closer to him. It only lasted about 20 seconds but it brought warmth to both of them.

They pulled away and Kagome got out. She turned towards him and waved briefly before turning and walking up the stairs with Sota towards their 'home'.

_'No this isn't a home; a home is a loving and happy place. This is defiantly __**not**__ a home.'_ Kagome thought the same thoughts she had earlier that day just before stepping foot in the place that very well might end up being her demise.

**Yeah I know it's short I cut a decent amount out of this chapter, putting up the next one probably later tonight. Let me know if anyone is reading this.**

**Love, Khristina.**


	6. Chapter Six: Not My Father

**_Chapter Six: Not My Father_**

As soon as they were inside Kagome was grabbed by her hair and thrown into the wall and the door was slammed closed. Kagome looked up from the floor to see '_him'_ walking towards her. Her mother was slumped on the steps her body bleeding but Kagome couldn't tell where the blood was coming from, there was just so much of it.

"SOTA! GET MOM AND GO UP STAIRS, LOCK THE DOOR!" Kagome yelled to her brother who didn't hesitate to comply, he knew hesitation could mean death. Kagome smirked when she saw her brother disappear from view. They were safe. And that was her first mistake of the night, she got distracted.

Kagome cringed in pain when she was kicked in the ribs. She turned her dull eyes to the man leering at her.

"So who was that guy you so willingly hugged? Your new fuck?"

"No, that's Sesshomaru remember I used to be friends with him and his brother, the Tashio's, we used to live next door to them? Why does it matter to you anyway your not my father?" Her voice was colder and more harsh then it had been all day.

"Oh so your with both of them?" He asked completely ignoring her last question.

"No, are you an idiot?" He picked her up by her throat and held her against the wall. She was barely able to stand on her tippy toes. Her hands clawed at his iron grip. "S-stop." She gasped out. "I can't breath." His grip only tightened, and he slammed her head against the wall.

"Do you like it rough Kaggy-bear?" He whispered into her ear. She didn't like his tone it made her skin crawl. He lowered her slightly so her feet were now on the ground all the way, but he still held her throat. "Well do you?" He licked her cheek making her want to empty what little amount of contents she had in her stomach all over him.

"Please stop." She begged as her body squirmed around trying to get away from him.

"Oh, what? You like it better when it's a filthy half-breed and full blood? I can smell them all over you." He moved his hand from her neck and gripped her wrists holding them so she couldn't stop him. He started to kiss her neck. She felt her tears that had weld up threaten to fall.

"What are you doing? Please stop this." She pleaded. He had never touched her like this before. He punched her in the stomach causing her to gasp and try to cover her self but she couldn't because he was still holding her wrists in his hands. Kagome was gasping for breath as he put both of her wrists above her head and held them with his right hand.

"You know your much more beautiful and livelier then your mother, she is a good fuck, but she's getting old. You however I'm sure are tight no matter how many guys you have fucked." He cupped her left breast with his left hand. Kagome whimpered as he gave it a light squeeze. Then she got an idea: her legs. Kagome knew she would be punished for this later if he remembered which he probably wouldn't because he was completely plastered.

Kagome lifted her leg and in one swift movement kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He let her go and doubled over holding his precious jewels. Kagome took the opportunity and ran towards the stairs but as she scrambled past him he reached out and grabbed a hold of her ankle. 'Oh shit.' Was all she could think as she fell face first hitting her head off of the corner of the table.

"You little bitch." He slowly got off of the ground keeping a hold of her as his lust was replaced with anger. He towered over her and flipped her on her back so she was looking up at him. He started to punch her in every place he could. She cried out in pain as she fought him. After a little while longer he stood up and kicked her in her ribs a few times. He smirked down at her quivering, bleeding form. He spit on her. "Your not even worth fucking I'm sure you have some disease." He stumbled away the alcohol taking full affect as he passed out on the couch.

She stood up slowly wincing in pain. She pulled her self up the stairs and to her bedroom. She opened the door to see her brother taking care of their mothers wounds. She locked the door.

"I thought I told you to lock the door." She said her voice slightly horse from screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry sis its just mom needed help and all of the medical stuff is in here in your bathroom, and I didn't want to lock you out." He had tears in his bright eyes. Kagome limped over to him, and kissed his forehead.

"No its ok." Kagome looked at her mother who was passed out on her bed. "How is she?"

"I used all of my miko power to heal what I could. She had some broken bones and it looked like he stabbed her in the stomach and she passed out while trying to heal her self." Kagome nodded sitting on the ground. Sota looked at her and saw all of the blood seeping from her green shirt. "Sister, you're bleeding." She looked down to see that some how during the fight he had cut her. She didn't even notice there was a cut until now.

Kagome lifted her shirt to see a deep gash on her stomach much like her mother's. She looked up at her younger brother and gave him a true smile before she passed out. "SISTER!" Sota yelled as she fell back onto the floor.

**There will be a second chapter posted tonight! Dont forget to read that one too! And of course review please please please!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Holy Water

**_Just so you guys know chapter six was also posted tonight so hopefully you read that one too!_**

**_Chapter Seven: Holy Water_**

Kagome woke up the next morning. She sat up and felt a stinging pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see she wasn't wearing a shirt, but she was wearing a bra, and her wound on her abdomen was wrapped.

"You're awake?" Kagome looked up to see Sota and her mother looking down at her.

"Yeah...what happened?" She asked.

"Well, when ever you got back up here you passed out from blood loss. You started to heal your self but you had too many wounds and a few broken bones. Your miko powers weren't able to heal everything and I had used all of mine on mom, so I wrapped your wound on your stomach and when mom woke up she used all of her powers to heal your bones." Kagome just nodded knowing that when they said they used all of their miko powers they didn't actually mean use all of them because if they use _all_ of their miko powers it would kill them.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Her mother hugged her, tears fell down her mothers face and into Kagome's hair.

"It's ok momma." Kagome patted her back. Sota joined in on the hug. After a little while Kagome pulled away from them. She remembered what happened last night and she felt dirty. She looked at the clock to see that it was only 6:07. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for school."

"Kagome I don't think you should go, I mean you have to give your wounds time to heal." Kemi said, worried about her daughter.

"Nah, I'll be fine don't worry mom." Kagome gave her mother a small smile. Kemi knew once her daughters mind was made up there was no changing it. Kemi just nodded. Kagome got up and walked to her personal bathroom that was in her room. Kagome looked at both of them before giving them a half smile and closing the door.

Sota looked at his mother and said:

"Mom I'm worried." Kemi looked at her son and saw truth and worry in his eyes.

"What about Sota?" She asked softly.

"Kagome." He said as equally soft.

"Why are you worried about her?" Kemi asked moving a few stray strands of hair away from his face.

"She is lying about something but I don't know what."

"Sota, tell me." Kemi said sternly but the softness was still in her tone.

"I really don't know momma, its just I can see it in her eyes. She is hiding something I can see it but I just don't know what." Kemi nodded her head and hugged her son before shooing him off so he could go and get ready for school.

Kagome was still in the shower. She was scrubbing madly at her skin, and even though the water was scolding hot she didn't flinch. She didn't even flinch when her nails ripped open her skin and her tainted blood ran and mixed in with the pure water. She fell to her knees hugging her self. Her sinful tears mixed in with the tainted blood and pure water.

She would never let any one see her tears. She had made that mistake when she was younger, back when she was innocent. What Naraku had done to her made her impure. She felt so apathetic and she hated her self for it. As she cried she thought:

'I have dealt with this for too long, and I know I can't do it for much longer. I am too weak, and he is much too strong. If I don't do something soon he is gonna end up killing us or doing something worse.' Her stomach retched at the thought and she emptied the contents onto the smooth surface of the tub and watched as it washed down the drain in front of her. She urged her self to stand and turn off the water.

Kagome got out of the shower and rewrapped her abdomen, and wrapped her arms just until she got her miko powers back. She wrapped her towel around her small frame and peeked her head out of the door to see that both her brother and mother had left. She walked over to her closet and got a pair of form fitting dark blue jeans, and a loose plain black shirt. She got dressed carefully so she wouldn't hurt her self.

After Kagome had everything ready she quickly but quietly made her way to her brother's room. She softly tapped on the door before opening it. She saw her brother pull his shirt over his head, she frowned at his malnourished looking body. Yeah they had money but it's hard to keep your food down when you get kicked or punched in the stomach.

"You ready sweetie?" She asked. He looked at her sadly. "What's wrong Sota?" She was worried because normally he looked happy no matter the circumstance.

"What is it?" He asked looking into her eyes so he could see if she lied.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome was thoroughly confused, he wasn't making any sense.

"Your hiding something I know it, but what?"

"Sota I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes you are, even Sesshomaru noticed. Please Kagome tell me what it is I wont tell anyone." Kagome broke eye contact and looked at his digital clock.

"We need to leave and head towards the school, I'll tell you on the way there." He nodded and grabbed his stuff and they snuck out of the house after saying goodbye to their mother who was cleaning up the mess from the night before.

"Ok so what is it?" Kagome sighed as the growing cold air hit her face.

"All right I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone especially mom."

"Ok I promise I won't tell anyone." Kagome looked forward, vaguely seeing the roof of the school over the tops of the trees.

"Ok well lately Naroku has been _touching_ me." Kagome spat out the word touching as if it was one of the most vile things ever.

"He what?" Sota was out raged by what his sister had just told him.

"Do I need to demonstrate it or spell it out?" She asked him coldly.

"No I understand." He said softly.

"Can we not talk about this? Please?" Kagome asked looking into his innocent azure eyes with her dull sad ones.

"Sure, sorry sis... so how do you like Sesshomaru's class?" Sota asked successfully changing the subject.

"Its ok, all though when we were younger I never would have guessed that he would be teaching creative writing to a bunch of high school students." Kagome said laughing slightly.

"Yeah me neither. He's colder then what I remember, I wonder why that is."

"I was gonna try and find out later because remember I have to stay after class today and grade his papers like I said I would." She sighed hoping it wouldn't take long to grade them.

"Yeah I remember, how could I forget his face when you stuck the orchid in his hair? It was hilarious. Anyway, what do you think he meant last night when he drove us home?"

"I don't know, but he hit way to close with his questioning." They didn't say anything else because they were at school.

"Hey Sota!" Shippo and Kohaku called out to him as they ran over to the two siblings. "Morning Kagome." They panted out in unison.

"Morning you guys." Sota looked at his sister who nodded and gave him a hug secretly telling him to have fun. The three boys ran off. Kagome smiled faintly hoping Sota was happy and having fun instead of worrying about her. Kagome's body went ridged when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, below her wound. Thinking it was Naraku she felt tears rush to her eyes, flashes of last night danced before her eyes, as her back was pressed into a muscular chest in a hug.

"Please don't." She whimpered and once the words left her lips the arms were removed from her and a body was placed in front of her. The person lifted her chin until they were looking into each others eyes. She gasped when molten gold locked with dull green.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha's concerned voice asked.

"Nothing." Was her one word answer as she looked away.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?"

"It's ok Inuyasha, you just frightened me is all." Inuyasha could smell the lie but what worried him most was that that her smell was three days old from the clothes she was wearing. It puzzled him, how was it possible? "So did you pick up Rin all right last night?"

"Yeah..." He was about to ask her something but he was cut off by a female voice calling out their names. Kagome flicked her dull eyes to see Sango and Miroku jogging towards them.

"What are you two doing?" Miroku asked wiggling his eye brows suggestively when they had stopped in front of their other two friends.

"You're such a pervert." Sango said and smacked him upside his head.

"You wound me Sango." Miroku said giving her a fake pout. Inuyasha had a bright smile as he chuckled at the two who really liked each other but wouldn't emit it.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Sango asked turning her attention to said half-demon. "So is Rin still having her party this weekend?"

"Oh yeah, hey Kagome wanna come to a birthday party on Saturday?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't know who Rin is, and she probably doesn't want me there."

"Oh I forgot, you weren't here." Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha before he continued. "My brother adopted a little girl a few years back."

"Wow I didn't know he had a heart anymore."

"Yeah, it shocked all of us. He just came home one day with a six year old and said she was part of the family. So Kagome, what do you say? You, your brother? And you should bring your mom and step-dad; I know my mom would love to talk to yours." Inuyasha gave her a hopeful look.

"I'll ask." She really didn't want Naraku there but she knew her mother would want to go and see how much everyone had changed, and that meant Naraku would have to come if her mother did.

"Hey and the pervert and I will be there so that's a plus." Sango said not wanting to be the only teenage female there.

"I said I would ask, but I'm not making any promises."

"Oh and it's a pool party." Sango added. Now Kagome really didn't want to go for she had scars. Miroku was looking at everyone quietly before striking a pirate pose and saying:

"Violets are blue roses are red we're coming aboard prepare to eat lead." They all looked at Miroku for a second before bursting out laughing. The bell rang and they finally stopped laughing.

"We should go to class, think you can actually stay in it this time?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She nodded and they all went to their class.

About an hour later Kagome needed to use the rest room or so she said. She really needed to check on her wound and change the bandages. Kagome left and Sango looked at Inuyasha and asked:

"What happened to her? She's limping."

"I don't know she hasn't told me anything." Inuyasha said with a sad look on his face. "She's changed, she used to be happy, I don't know what happened."

Kagome had just changed her bandages-her arms had healed and her wound was healing fast but she wasn't able to heal it using her miko powers because they hadn't returned all the way when she walked out into the hall only to bump into a hard chest. Kagome cried out in pain and braced her self for more for when she hit the ground but when the ground never came she opened her eyes to see golden ones staring down at her.

"You know if you keep sluffing your first period class I'm gonna have to tell the office." He set her on her own feet. She winced shifting her weight.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio I didn't mean to bump into you." He looked at his hand because she was staring at it. He was confused, there was blood on his hand but where did it come from? He looked up at Kagome who's eyes were wide and then she looked down and slowly lifted her shirt a little to see her cut had split open and was bleeding threw the bandages. She looked up at Sesshomaru wavering slightly before everything went black.

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes but snapped them shut again because of the bright light.

"I see you're awake. Mind telling me what happened?" Kagome blinked fast for a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to the bright light. She looked up to see the emotionless face of Sesshomaru.

"I passed out I think."

"That's not what I meant. How did you get that wound?"

"I fell down some stairs and landed on some glass." She sat up to see she was in his personal office, her wound was rewrapped, and she was lying on a couch, and her shirt was pulled up but stopped at her bra so nothing was showing.

"Really? What about the others?"

"What others?"

"Well I can tell by the way you winced and shifted your weight earlier that your leg is hurt and you have scars."

"What can I say I'm a klutz. I fall a lot as I'm sure you noticed last night."

"You know I'm a dog demon so why bother lying I can smell it."

"Listen you're my teacher and an old friend but I don't have to answer to you." She swung her legs over the side of the couch and pulled her baggy shirt back down.

"Fine, its still first period I will write you a note so you do not get in trouble for being gone for so long." Kagome nodded and he noted she didn't have a smell any more now that she was awake, he couldn't even smell her blood at all. They walked out of his office and he wrote her a note. "I'll see you in fourth period try not to sluff any other classes."

"I didn't sluff I went to the bathroom; she knew I was in there." Sesshomaru watched her leave before sighing and slumping into his chair.

'Why do I care if she is being hurt? I mean if it was anyone else I probably wouldn't care, so what's so special about her? Maybe it's because I knew her when she was little...she used to be so happy back then, she always had a smile no matter what.

She was so cute, I think I only ever saw her cry twice. Even when she fell down and got hurt she didn't cry, her cuts always healed fast. I know she cried when she moved away...the other time she cried was when we were all in that car accident. I remember that day...

_They were at Chuckie Cheese because it was Inuyasha's 7__th__ birthday and he, Sesshomaru, was forced in to going to that childish place. "Sesshomaru!" A girl's voice yelled excitedly. He turned to see the smiling girl bound towards him her pig tails bouncing with her every step. He gave her a faint smile as golden met shinning green. He made a quiet 'oof' when she ran into him, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his larger arms around her, resting his head on hers. "Hey Sessy." She said into his chest._

_"Hey Kags." They were the only people who actually called each other that. He heard her giggle then pull back and look at him funny for a second before her eyes went cross eyed and her little face scrunched up and she sneezed a cute little 'achoo' in a high pitched voice. She looked up smiling at him. "Having fun?"_

_"It's really crowded in here." _

_"Yeah I noticed." She grabbed his hand and asked:_

_"Sessy, will you come out side with me? I can't go out there by myself, cause there are bad people." She said with her lisp. Sesshomaru squeezed her hand lightly and nodded._

_"Yeah, I need some fresh air." He led her out side where they sat on the curb his arm around her as they talked. He might have been six years older then her, but she was still smart. She rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes._

_"Sessy?"_

_"Yes Kagome."_

_"Promise me you'll always be my friend."_

_"Don't be stupid."_

_"Please just promise me."_

_"If it'll make you happy then I promise." Kagome giggled and hugged him. They stayed like that until they heard a some what angry voice say:_

_"Kagome what are you doing?" They both looked up to see her step-father walking towards them looking mad. "Why are you two out here, and so close together?" _

_"We are just talking. All that loud racket in there was giving both of us headaches." Sesshomaru said coldly._

_ "Yeah well that doesn't explain why you are so close together." He snarled_

_"Because Sessy is one of my closest friendssss." Kagome said quietly._

_"Just separate." He growled. Kagome removed her self from Sesshomaru's warmth, both of them regretting it slightly because it was rather cold. Naraku pulled Kagome up roughly by her arm forcing a small whimper from the girl. Sesshomaru felt his blood boil seeing his friend hurt. Naraku pulled Kagome back inside Sesshomaru following them, his golden eyes held flecks of red. _

_The party lasted a few more hours. Kagome asked Izayoi if she would mind if her and Sota spent the night at their house, and as usual she said she would love to have them over. "Ok well we are gonna leave now so go find your little brother and I will tell your mother."_

_"Ok Izzy." Kagome ran over to where her four year old brother was and grabbed his hand saying: "Come on Sota we're going over to the Tashio's tonight." _

_"Yay, sis! I can't wait Inu said I could play video games with him." Sota didn't have a lisp like Kagome but he wasn't able to pronounce all of the words properly. _

_"Well we have to hurry cuz they are leaving now, so do you have all of your stuff together?" Sota nodded his head excitedly, and let his sister guide him by his hand to the Tashio's truck. Sesshomaru lifted Sota and put him in the truck along with Kagome. Sota sat in the front between Izayoi and Touga, and Kagome sat in the middle in the back between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru._

_They were almost home when another truck ran a red light and t-boned them on the right side. Izayoi, Touga, and Sota were fine just a little shaken up, but the other three where thrown from the truck. _

_Sesshomaru groaned as he opened his eyes, but he couldn't really see out of his left eye because he had split his head open. He saw Inuyasha about 10 feet away from him but he wasn't moving. Then Sesshomaru saw what made his heart stop: Kagome was laying about 5 feet away her arm was in an odd angle and she wasn't moving either. He forced him self to move, he crawled over to her and turned her over on her back. She blinked up at him and smiled then sat up._

_"Sesshomaru your head."_

_"I'm fine, your arm looks broken." Obviously she didn't hear him because she had moved his silver bangs back to she the bleeding gash. She looked around to see Inuyasha laying not to far from them. When she looked back at Sesshomaru she had tears leaking from her eyes. "Kagome, don't cry." _

_"You're hurt." She chocked out._

_"I'm fine; you're hurt worse then me." She lightly placed her hands on his cut. A blue glow emitted from her hand, and he felt a tingling sensation then all the pain was gone. He looked at her to see her smiling threw tears. She crawled over to Inuyasha and tuned him over and placed her hands on him and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru watched as she healed his brother before looking back at him. She crawled back over to him tears still falling._

_"Sessy." She said weakly._

_"Kagome you need to take care of your self."_

_"I'm sorry." She whispered._

_"I promise I will always be here for you Kagome. No matter what I will do anything and every thing I can to protect you." _

_"I love you Sessy." Before he could say anything she passed out on him. He cradled her small body in his larger one until they pried her away from him._

Sesshomaru straightened up in his chair as the bell rang. He sighed and shook his head clearing his thoughts of Kagome.

After Kagome went back to her class and gave the teacher her note she hung out with the others until the end of the period. Their second period went by faster then she thought and before she knew it they were sitting out side under a tree eating lunch. Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha eating an orange while he finished a sandwich.

"God Kagome don't you ever eat?"

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry right now." He smirked at her before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him. She leaned closer to his warmth enjoying it, while watching Sango and Miroku argue over him being a pervert. She chuckled when Sango smacked Miroku because he groped her. Inuyasha leaned his head on hers.

"Do you wanna come over tonight?"

"I don't know, I came home kinda late last night."

"That's fine because I was supposed to ask you to ask your mom to come over for dinner tonight, my mom really wants to see her... she's probably gonna ask if you guys can come on Saturday."

"I'll ask my mom after school ok?"

"Ok, I'll take you home if you want."

"Sure but I have to stay after."

"That's fine I have football practice so it works." Kagome nodded. They spent the rest of their lunch period like that. The next two periods went by boringly then when the final bell rang Inuyasha hugged Kagome telling her where to meet him and that he would find Sota for her. Kagome nodded and watched everyone leave before Sesshomaru acknowledged her. He walked over to her and set a stack of papers on her desk.

"There, those are what I want you to grade the key is on top just like the last time." Kagome started grading the papers, and 10 minutes went by the only sound that filled the room was the rustling of papers.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru looked up from his own papers to see the green eyes he had loved so much when he was younger dull and sad.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in an emotionless voice. She got out of her chair and walked forward.

"What happened to you? You changed, why Sessy?" His eyes widened at the nickname but he adverted his golden hues. She stopped in front of his desk.

"So did you, and I'm your teacher now so do not call me by ridiculous nicknames from over 10 years ago." He looked up, emotionless gold met dull green.

"Ok _Mr. Tashio_." She put emphasis on his name. "Why did you change?" She whispered.

"Why did you?" He asked back.

"I asked you first."

"So now you resort to childish antics?" He asked raising a perfect brow in question.

"You used to like my antics."

"You were six." He said coldly.

"You used to be kind and gentle." She whispered.

"I am still gentle." He said coldly.

"Yeah like snow."

"Why do you care? You left 10 years ago, and forgot about everyone here."

"It wasn't my choice, I didn't want to leave, and so much happened ok? I didn't mean to forget." She felt the prickle in her eyes signaling she was going to cry. Sesshomaru's expression softened when he smelt the salt. "You don't fucking understand what I have gone threw Sesshomaru." She said loudly slamming her hand on the desk, her bangs hiding her eyes from view. "You're a conceded asshole; you used to be my closest friend and I still care about you even if you are my teacher." He saw tears slide down her cheeks and then her chin and onto his desk. He was at her side in a second on reflex. He lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes; she gasped seeing pain in those beautiful golden eyes. He wrapped his arms around her; she gripped his shirt in her fists tightly as she soaked it with her tears.

"Shhh Kags it's ok." He smoothed her hair in a calming manner. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her, burying his face in her hair. Kagome moved her arms from his shirt and hugged him as tight as she could. She hugged him as if she loosened her grip everything known to this world would be lost. After she had calmed down and her crying slowed she pulled back embarrassed because she hadn't let anyone see her cry since she was eight and they moved from their old house into their new one. Even the day before Sesshomaru saw her tears but she didn't cry in front of him.

Sesshomaru wiped away the tears from her face with the soft pads of his thumbs. She smiled weakly at him and he gave her a ghost of a smile back. Her tears still fell but her eyes no longer held sadness. He sighed and gave her a brief hug both of them silently realizing they were never supposed to speak of this again. She forced her tears to stop and wiped them away on the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I am your teacher now I can't be your friend until you are out of my class." She nodded the sadness reappearing in her eyes.

"I understand." She glanced at the clock to see that it was 4:00 and she was supposed to go meet up with her brother and Inuyasha. "Mr. Tashio?"

"Yes?"

"I am supposed to go and meet your brother and mine."

"Did you finish those papers?"

"No... Can I go tell them I'm not done? I'll leave me bag here so you know I won't just leave." He just nodded and watched her run out of the room. He looked at his shirt which had her tears on it. He breathed deeply glancing at the door before taking it off and replacing it with another dress shirt from his office.

Kagome bounded down the hallway towards where they were supposed to meet. She saw a flash of silver and knew it was Inuyasha.

"Hey you guys!" Kagome called coming to a stop in front of them.

"Hi sis." Sota said wondering why she looked so happy. Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines but he was more suspicious because the only smell on her was tears and Sesshomaru.

"Hey...umm I'm sorry but I have to stay longer because I haven't finished what I was supposed to do so I will just have Mr. Tashio give me a ride to your house after. So I guess you and Sota are just gonna have to go to my house and ask mom and Naraku if they wanna go to the dinner tonight, but I'm sure they'll say yes." Her eyes weren't as dull as they were an hour ago.

"Ok sis see you in a little while." Sota said smiling brightly. She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. She looked at Inuyasha who hugged her lifting her off the ground and spinning around a few times hearing a light hearted laugh that was music to both of their ears. When Inuyasha put her down he kissed her cheek and smiled lovingly, happy she was returning to her old self.

"Don't let him get on your nerves." Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded thinking if they only knew. Kagome went back to Sesshomaru's class room and lightly knocked before walking in. He was sitting at his desk wearing a different shirt then before.

"What happened to your shirt?" She asked moving the papers she was supposed to grade and her bag up to the desk in front of his.

"You." Was his one word answer, but she understood what he was talking about. She went back to grading the papers. After about 20 minutes she had finished.

"Mr. Tashio, I'm done." Sesshomaru looked up at her. He nodded before taking the papers she held out to him. He grabbed his brief case and jacket before looking at her.

"I suppose I'm taking you to my father's and Izayoi's house?"

"You don't live there?"

"No I live in the city but since the school is out here in this little town surrounded by forest." He said with detest on every descriptive word. "I stay at my parents humble abode from time to time because its closer." She made an 'O' shape with her mouth. They walked out of his classroom together and he locked the door. When they walked out the front door Kagome shivered as the cold whipped at her body. "Do you not have a jacket?"

"No my hoody got ripped yesterday." She felt a light weight placed on her shoulders and warmth flooded threw out her body. She looked to see Sesshomaru had placed his suit jacket on her shoulders and had began walking towards his Viper. She gripped the silky fabric closer to her body and ran to catch up with him. When she got in his car she slipped her arms in the right place of the jacket, set her backpack on the ground, and pulled her knees up to her chest. Sesshomaru started the car and glanced at her position. He tapped her legs and when she looked at him innocently he shook his finger at her saying: "No, no." She giggled and moved her legs so her feet were on top of her bag on the floor instead of his seats.

"Sorry it's just a habit."

"A bad one." He said turning onto the street and heading towards his house.

"Hey Mr. Tashio?" Kagome asked quietly. So quiet in fact that if he wasn't a demon he was sure he wouldn't have heard her.

"Yes Kagome?" He asked with out taking his eyes off of the road.

"How is Rin having a pool party for her birthday if it's so cold?"

"Indoor pool, remember?"

"I do now." She didn't say anything else and just hugged his jacket closer to her taking in his sent. She suddenly thought of her wound, the others healed so she wondered if the other one had healed also. She glanced at Sesshomaru who kept his eyes on the road she looked down at her flat stomach before lifting her T-shirt slightly, and unwrapping her wound not doubting Sesshomaru had noticed her movements.

"Better?" He asked not looking at her.

"Yeah, not even a scar see?" She asked in a childish voice, and arched her back and pointed to the place where the wound had been.

"I see." He smirked at her childlikeness. She frowned and pulled her shirt back down blushing. She stared out the window lost in thought and didn't notice when the car came to a stop until Sesshomaru had gotten out and walked over to her door and opened it only to have her fall forward but he caught her before she hit the ground. "Klutz." He said then smirked when he saw fire build in her eyes. He pushed her back up by her shoulders. "Do you trust me?" Kagome bit her lip in thought for a moment, and then nodded her head cautiously. Sesshomaru smirked then said: "If you do close your eyes."

Kagome eyed him warily before she closed them. He grasped her hand and led her out of the car and a little ways away from it. Kagome clung to his jacket on her shoulders with her free left hand. She let her self be pulled along, the cold wind swatting at her skin and making it seem as if her hair was dancing wildly around her on its own accord. She looked like a goddess and Sesshomaru was positive that she would be even more beautiful if her eyes were open and shining. He growled at him self and mentally shook his head.

Kagome was all too conscious of his warm hand holding hers. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought. Kagome breathed deeply and gave Sesshomaru's hand light a squeeze.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked her voice quieted by the wind.

"Just wait a little longer ok." He said looking at her briefly.

"Ok." She said walking a little closer to him. He came to a stop and she softly bumped into him.

"Open your eyes." Kagome did as instructed and gasped.

"Oh Sesshomaru, it's beautiful." She looked at around them. They were in a large clearing, closed in by trees. There were orchids everywhere, and in the middle of it all there was a deep, clear pond. Her left hand was on her chest and her mouth was slightly agape.

"I thought you would like it. This used to be the place I would disappear to when ever I wanted to get away from everything. The pond is actually a natural hot spring but it doesn't look like it." She looked at him and smiled a true bright smile for the first time the past nine years. She launched her self at him in a hug and he lost his balance because he wasn't expecting that kind of a reaction. They ended up on the ground Kagome on top of him straddling his waist. She had a blush staining her nose and cheeks, she looked so cute. They both just staid there for a moment just starring at one another, Sesshomaru's hands on Kagome's waist and her hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She moved off of him and stood as did he.

"It was worth it to see you smile." She gave him another true smile then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru...are you sure we can't be friends."

"I'm not supposed to befriend the students."

"But we were friends before hand." She gave him a puppy look which made him want to die of guilt. "Please." She drew out the word hoping it would work.

"Fine but if I get in trouble I will punish you." He said with a malicious glint in his eyes. Kagome's face fell a little.

"And just how would you punish me?" She asked inching away. He smirked at her.

"Like this." He leaned in closer to her like he was going to kiss her but instead started tickling her. Kagome started laughing the fell to the ground; he fallowed her and kneeled next to her as she rolled on the ground.

"Please stop...I can't breath." Kagome pleaded in between laughs and gasps. Sesshomaru stopped and gave her a smile that only Rin had seen. Kagome's eyes sparkled as she smiled. She suddenly reached up and pulled him down in a tight embrace. Sesshomaru sat up pulling her with him. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear:

_"I promise I will always be here for you Kagome. No matter what I will do anything and every thing I can to protect you." _Kagome felt her heart clench when he repeated the same words he had told her when they were younger.

**Here you go, chapter seven, I posted two chapters tonight. Let me know what you guys think! Please review**


	8. Chapter Eight: Reunions

**_I believe the disclaimer is unnecessary, we all know it, also it was posted in previous chapters. If there is an issue please come to me first it has a rating for a reason._**

**_Chapter Eight: Reunions _**

After about 5 minutes of holding each other Kagome pulled away smiling brightly. She kissed his cheek and ran around smelling and picking flowers. She made crowns for both of them and Rin out of orchids while humming a sweet melodic tune. She put one on her head and one on Sesshomaru's who glared at it but let it remain there, surprisingly enough.

"Do you think Rin will like this?" Kagome asked holding up the other crown of flowers.

"I'm sure she will love it." Sesshomaru said sitting down at the edge of the hot spring. Kagome walked over and sat next to him. She leaned her head against his arm. "We should go I'm sure your parents are there, and it's about to rain." She nodded and watched him stand up then pull her up with him, forcing a small squeak from the girl. He smirked then felt a rain drop hit his nose. Kagome looked into his eyes and they both knew what they were about to do.

Kagome grabbed his hand and they started to run to his car as large rain drops fell on them threw the tree branches. By the time they got to his car their shirts were soaked and clinging to them. Kagome hesitated about getting in his car and only became even more soaked by the second. "Just get in I don't mind, I'm sopping wet too." Kagome scrambled to get in the warm car.

Sesshomaru turned on the heat full blast in an attempt to make sure she wouldn't get a cold. He glanced at Kagome who was fixing Rin's flower crown. He felt the corners of his lips tug up in a small smile while thinking: 'I really hope Rin likes her.'

"Hey Sessy? Do you think they started with out us?"

"Knowing Izayoi probably not. Your mother and Izayoi are probably talking it up like two old hens." Kagome giggled lightly, and it was music to his ears.

"I hope so." They didn't say anything for the rest of the drive. Kagome just looked out the window while Sesshomaru drove and threw her sideways glances every once in a while. He figured once he got to the house he would get her some dry clothing before they joined their families. When they arrived they ran to the front door, successfully becoming even more wet.

Kagome could hear everyone conversing in the entertainment room. She started walking towards the room but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand on her forearm. She looked at Sesshomaru with a confused look.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"You need to change before you catch your death." He said matching her quiet tone. Kagome nodded and walked up several stairs to his bedroom. She noticed it was the same room he had had when they were younger. When he opened the door Kagome gasped because it was completely different from when they were younger. It used to be filled with bright colors and now it was filled with the darker colors of black, blues, and reds. There were two other doors, one on the farthest wall from them that Kagome knew led to his personal bathroom and the other was on the wall caddy corner to them which led to his closet. He had a king size canopy bed with a black feather comforter, maroon sheets and pillows, and the hangings were see threw black. There was also a desk with a laptop on it and a stack of papers on it. Sesshomaru walked over to his walk-in closet only to emerge seconds later with clothing for both of them. "Sorry this is all I have that will fit you." He said handing her a baggy T-shirt and a pair of draw string boxers.

"Uhh, no it's ok." She gave him a small reassuring smile, and he gave her an apologetic one knowing she would be cold. She walked over to his bathroom and pulled on his dry cloths. When she opened the door with her wet clothes folded neatly in her arm, she saw Sesshomaru turn to her with out a shirt on. Kagome blushed looking away, he had a very nicely tone chest so much better then when they were kids. She looked up to see he had put his shirt on and was moving towards her.

"Here, give me your clothes I'll put them in the dryer." She handed them to him and watched as he did. Kagome noticed she could see his markings. He must have dropped the small spell that hid them. Kagome walked over to him, not saying anything. He looked at her like she was a little green ninja. "Kagome what are you doing?"

She reached up as she stepped closer. Once she was almost touching him she stood on her tippy toes and with the tips of her fingers she lightly traced his purple/pink markings.

"Why do you hide them?" She whispered. "You did when we were younger, I always loved it when you would drop the cover spell, and I could see your markings. They made me think I was closer to you or something like that." She traced the blue crescent moon on his forehead, and then put her hands on his shoulders to lift her self a little more so she could place a small kiss on his moon.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to shiver. He watched her pull away blushing slightly. He looked down at her in his clothes. Her hair was still wet; it seemed as if she didn't dry it in the bathroom. All though he had not dried his own hair and it hung in thick silver strands down to his waist, and unlike Inuyasha's who's turned a light gray when wet his stayed silver. His emotionless eyes looked into her wide green ones.

"I hide them because I am supposed to so no one knows my true identity incase of a rise up or attempted murder if that ever happens, even though it is rather unlikely. I recall telling you this when we were younger."

"I must have forgotten, sorry." She grabbed his hand to see the ones on his wrist then with out warning she lifted his shirt to see if there were ones still on his hips. She was right they were still there but she forgot that so were his muscles. She blushed and was frozen as she looked over his muscles. She had never seen muscles this well defined.

"See something you like?" He asked in his normal bored tone successfully snapping her out of her stupor, and causing her to squeak and jump back.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I just wanted to see if they were still there."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know I just..." She trailed off looking away. He lifted her chin.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to look down unless you want others to look down upon you?" Kagome blinked her green eyes only seeing coldness in his molten gold hues. She reached her hand up once again and caressed his cheek. His eyes flashed to her hand on his cheek clearly confused but not showing it in any way but she could still tell.

"Please don't look at me so coldly. Show me those warm eyes I loved as a young girl. Smile for me." Sesshomaru's cold eyes snapped back to her sad green hues which had retained some of their dullness again.

"Only if you show me a beautiful smile first." He said softly. Kagome flashed him an award winning smile but her eyes didn't sparkle like they should have. Sesshomaru let go of her chin and gave her a smile but his eyes stayed the same just as hers had. She placed his orchid crown on his head, hers on her head, and she held the other one in her hand.

"Thank you." She said. "We should go down stairs I'm sure they are wondering where we are." He nodded and they walked back down stairs to the entertainment room, taking her clothes with them so he could give them to a servant. He had covered his markings again. They walked into the entertainment room and everyone turned to them. A little girl with shinny brown hair, most of it was down but there was a small lopsided ponytail on the right side of her head ran over to them and plowed into Sesshomaru's leg latching onto it and hugging it.

"Rin missed you so much daddy." Sesshomaru bent down and picked up the small girl who looked about 10 years of age to Kagome. She wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and he gave her a light squeeze back.

"Rin this is Kagome, an old friend of mine." Sesshomaru said in the same soft tone he used on Kagome. The girl looked to see Kagome and leaped from her father and into Kagome's arms, who caught the girl but stumbled slightly causing everyone else in the room to laugh heartedly.

"Hello Rin, I made you something."

"Really what is it?" Kagome handed the small girl in her arms the crown made from orchids.

"See I have one and Sessy has one." There was a growl along with more laughs. Kagome looked around the room at her 'family' with a confused look. "What?" Kagome looked to see Izayoi and her own mother laughing still and Touga's, Inuyasha's, and Sota's eyes held amusement, but Naraku's on the other hand held anger and malice. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru to see a displeased look in his eyes but it was only there for a brief second.

"So since we all have one does that mean I'm the princess?" Kagome nodded, but then Rin continued. "So that means daddy is the king and you are the queen?" Kagome's mouth fell open and everyone erupted in new fits of laughter except Naraku that is.

"Go on Kagome answer her." Inuyasha taunted.

"Eat it." Kagome growled out at him.

"Well does it?" Rin questioned.

"I think that is something your daddy should talk to you about." Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who just shook his head and said:

"Nope she asked you." His eyes shined with amusement as she sputtered to think of something to tell the small child so she would understand.

"Uh, well no not exactly Rin. But you can still be a princess, but I'm just a friend not your daddy's queen." Rin nodded sadly and Kagome felt her shattered heart brake even more. But with in seconds Rin was back to her normally bubbly self and she was talking so fast only Kagome could understand every word she said.

After a little while they decided to go and eat dinner where Izayoi asked about Sesshomaru's and Kagome's attire, and Kagome told her about the rain. Naraku put on a happy face and masked his sent so no one could tell how angry he was about how Sesshomaru's sent was all over her. After dinner and a little desert they went back to talking until around 9 when Kemi said they should go because they all had work and school tomorrow, Kagome was in her own clothes by then as well. Everyone hugged and bayed they're goodbyes. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's cheek on her way out and unfortunately Naraku noticed. He also noticed when Sesshomaru hugged her longer then needed. Her parents had also said they would come to Rin's birthday pool party.

The ride home was a quiet one. Kagome and Sota wrote on a peace of paper to one another.

**_He is really angry at me make sure u and mom get upstairs fast as soon as we get there ok_**

_But what about u_

**_I'll be fine just go upstairs and lock the door this time_**

_Ok, so what happened between u and Sesshomaru? _

**_We're friends again. Idk if u remember how close we used to be, but we are just as close as we once were_**

_That's great, I was so happy to see ur eyes light up_

**_Thax bro, so I heard a lil something from Sango who heard from Kohaku that u like a girl_**

_Yeah, her name is Aoni she's really nice_

**_That's so wonderful_**

She gave him a hug in the back seat of their car and like always Naraku saw. When they got home Sota was first inside and he ushered his mother inside and dragged her up stairs quickly locking both of them in his bedroom. Kemi turned to her son with an open mouth and was about to ask him why he did what he just did but she didn't get a chance because they both heard a loud crash.

**_Downstairs_**

Kagome sighed in relief seeing that her mother and Sota were safe but she dropped her guard which was her mistake for the night. She was thrown into the wall and the door was slammed shut.

"So you really are fucking both brothers. And let me guess you and Sesshomaru were busy fucking, is that why you were so late?" He asked walking towards her as she pulled her self up the wall.

"N-no." She stuttered showing her fear and weakness. He back handed her.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Kaggy-bear." He cooed grabbing her hair and pulling her head back so she was bearing her neck to him. "I saw how you wore his clothes and how you let him touch you, and then you let that filthy half-breed do the same." He spat at her jerking on her hair harder.

"I did no such thing, and he is not a filthy half-breed you are." She said not caring about the results. Naraku snarled as he threw her into their coffee table and she crashed threw the glass cutting her back open. He then yanked her up, ripping her shirt in the process so it was now hanging open exposing her bra clad breasts. Naraku smirked before reaching back and getting some of her rushing blood on his hand, he looked at it before licking it off his fingers and groaning.

"God you taste so sweet. It makes me wonder how good that soft pink appendage in your mouth will taste." Kagome tried to get away but his hold on her arm was preventing her. "Oh Kaggy-bear you're not gonna get away from me tonight, I am completely sober this time." He groped her right breast with his right hand while keeping a firm hold on her left arm with his other offending hand. "I also saw you and Sota. Having a little incest on the side also?" He licked up her neck then kissed his way to her lips and when he was about to kiss her lips he stopped, much to Kagome's relief. "Wh-what?" He breathed out. He then let her go and fell to the floor unconscious. Kagome looked to see Sota standing there with his hands glowing a slight bluish color.

"S-Sota?" Kagome stuttered before passing out her self from loss of blood. Sota caught her thankful he had come down here against his mothers wish. Sota carried her upstairs and set her down on some towels and began healing her wounds. Sota frowned knowing his mother was cleaning up the glass and making sure Naraku was in their bed. He shuddered at the thought of his mother sleeping in the same bed as that monster.

After a few hours Kagome woke up to see she was in her bed, and completely healed. She sat up to see Sota dozing lightly in a sitting position next to her bed, his head resting on his folded hands which where next to her side.

"Sota?" She whispered. "Hey Sota?" She lightly touched his shoulder and he jumped back with a look of utter terror saying:

"No, please don't touch me."

"Calm down Sota it's me." He looked up to see Kagome looking at him with concern written on her face and in her eyes. His deep blue eyes looked anywhere but in her green orbs. "Sota." She said warningly. She got off of her bed and walked towards him, he backed up as she got closer until he hit the wall. "What did he do to you?" When he didn't answer her and refused to look into her eyes. She gently but firmly grabbed his chin and made him look into her eyes. Kagome gasped at what she saw: pain, sadness, and betrayal. "Oh Sota what did he do?" She asked hugging him tightly.

"Its nothing Kagome I'm fine." He said pulling away. "But how are you feeling?" She looked at him disbelievingly.

"I'm fine." She said looking down to see that Sota had taken her trashed shirt off of her. She sighed and decided to change the subject. "I think I'm gonna go and get a job, you should get one too. That way we will both be out of the house more often and we will have an excuse." He nodded in agreement then asked:

"What did he say this time?"

"Oh you know the usual I'm a whore I'm fucking anything with two legs and a dick. He also called Inuyasha a filthy half-breed then I said that Inuyasha wasn't and that he was. That's why he threw me threw the coffee table. Then I guess when ever I hugged you earlier he thought that you and I were fucking."

"Ewww much. I mean nothing against you, sis, your hot and all-trust me I hear about it constantly-but that is just wrong." Sota told her in utter and complete disgust. Kagome gave him a small smile her dull eyes twinkling slightly.

"Yeah I know."

"So what did you and Sesshomaru do?" Sota asked smiling brightly.

"Remember when we were younger and he would just disappear for a few days at a time?" She asked sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him.

"Yeah, I remember the first time everyone was all worried, he was gone for like a week." Sota said recalling the hectic week.

"Well, you know that orchid field?"

"Yeah the one over by our old house."

"That's the one, well at the edge of the field behind those trees; there is a small clearing with orchids in it and a hot spring. That's where he took me, he told me that was where he used to disappear to. It was so beautiful." She said remembering the beauty. "I bet it looks even better in the moonlight."

"Is that where you made the crowns?" He asked sitting in the same style as her.

"Yeah. Didn't Sesshomaru look like his old self with it?" She asked lightly smiling at the thought.

"He did, oh man I thought Inuyasha was gonna die of laughter." Sota said his smile getting even wider.

"We should go to bed." Kagome sighed. "It's late." They both stood and Kagome hugged him. He was about to leave when Kagome's voice stopped him. "Maybe you should sleep in here just incase." Sota nodded and gave her a relived look.

_**This is my third time trying to upload this chapter hopefully it works this time. Please review and let me know if anyone is reading this and what you guys are thinking about it as well as the changes if you read the previous version. You guys haven't even made it to page fifty which is always my deciding factor, I promise this story does get better. And it will be over 300 pages in the end.**_

_**It was brought to my attention that there are too many misses with Naraku and if one person is thinking that I am sure others are. Trust me guys there is a reasoning behind it, and Naraku is doing it intentionally. Thank you for saying something.**_

_**Please let me know if I should keep posting love you all.**_

_**-Khristina**_


	9. Chapter Nine: Kikyo and Kyochi

**_Disclaimer: We all know it._**

**_Chapter Nine: Kikyo and Kyochi_**

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling tired and sore. She rolled over and gasped coming face to face with her brother. He opened his eyes and jerked back.

"God, sis. You scared me." He said panting slightly his heart racing. "I thought you were someone else."

"Who?" She asked sitting up and stretching slightly, and gave a squeak when she felt several satisfying pops. Sota also sat up then moved off of her bed asking:

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. I'm your older sister I'm supposed to protect you, that means if something is scaring you I have to protect you from it." He looked at her with innocent eyes as she also stood up.

"I thought you were Naraku." He said walking towards her door quietly.

"Why would Naraku be in the same bed as you?" She asked following him.

"We need to get ready I'll see you in a half an hour." He gave her a reassuring smile before silently disappearing out of her door. Kagome frowned deeply before deciding to take a scolding hot shower trying to wash the dirt that wouldn't come off. She put on a baggy black shirt that said: 'I laugh cuz your stupid', and form fitting blue jeans. She dried her hair and grabbed her crimper, shoes, and bag then went to Sota's room. She knocked softly hearing a soft 'come in', she walked in to see her brother pulling on his socks and trying not to fall over.

"You know, it works better if you sit down." She said giving him a small smile. She turned away from him as he changed his shirt even though she didn't have to. He pulled on his shirt and looked at her and said:

"You know, sis, not everyone is as bad as you think they are."

Kagome turned around to face Sota, who gazed at her unblinkingly through clear eyes. She saw her reflection inside of those wide eyes; saw a small, skinny girl staring back at her, almost mocking her as she confronted her own obvious frailty.

"What are you talking about, Sota?" She asked warily, by now used to her little brother's random musings. He came to her often as the days passed, imposing upon her his thoughts as he struggled to make sense of them. She began crimping her hair. The poor boy knew too much, and his mind struggled to organize his thoughts.

"Naraku always tells you how bad people are." Sota continued, his fingers playing with each other delicately. "He's always telling you about how cold they are, and how they'll abandon you."

"That's because they will." Kagome interrupted briefly, knowing what her step-father said was true. "It's only natural for one to pursue they're own goals. That is why people are incapable of true companionship, for each and every person has they're own paths to follow."

"You're wrong, sis." Sota replied quietly. Kagome gazed back at him, feeling a moment of irritation that was normally never associated with her little brother.

"Am I?" She asked breezily.

"Yes."

"I'm not so sure about that." Kagome chuckled picking up her back pack. "And trust me, Sota; I know a lot more about it than you." Kagome sighed warily, and tucked some crimped hair behind her ear. "People will fuck you over every chance they get. The normal people that go to school with us every day, oblivious to everything except their own selfish desires. You don't know what goes on there, Sota. Friends backstab each other every day, telling them lies and saying things that they don't necessarily mean."

"You see these things because you're always looking for them, sis." Sota countered, his voice unusually clipped. "What do you think you'd see if you looked for the good things?" Kagome almost bristled. It wasn't often that Sota continually contradicted her like this; furthermore, he almost never questioned her words. "I think." Sota began, turning around and fingering the cold glass of his window. Kagome snorted. "I think." Sota repeated again, louder this time. "I think that people are quite pleasant." Kagome stared at his back with guarded eyes.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"It is." Sota replied turning around to face her with determined eyes. "You just need to look deeper then the surface like you always do."

"Ok Sota I will." Kagome told him sighing. "We should leave before he is up and moving." Sota nodded and they crept down stairs and out the door. They were almost to school when Kagome finally said something. "Why did you come down stairs last night?"

"Like I said I heard that crash when he threw you threw the table." He said simply a smile playing across his innocent features as usual.

"Why did you really come down there? And why did you knock him out."

"I knocked him out because he was _touching_ you." He said looking into her dull eyes with an empathetic smile.

"Thanks." She gave him a small smile and then looked forward saying: "I'll see you later; I have someone I need to talk too." Sota smile brightened even more and he gave her an energetic hug and ran off to Shippo and Kohaku who where waving at the siblings. Kagome gave them a small wave and walked inside heading towards her locker. She dropped off her things that she wouldn't need until after lunch.

She smiled a little on the inside as she walked down the deserted hallways towards her destination. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for a reply. When she got a muffled one she opened the door slowly just incase she had heard wrong.

"Uh...Mr. Tashio?" She asked timidly. She closed the door behind her, and he looked up from his papers.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked in a bore tone.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it." He sat back in his seat and looked at her. Once again she had her barrier up protecting her smell. It was really irking him as to why. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She asked squeaking slightly in surprise, she wasn't expecting him to say anything.

"May I enquire as to why you have your barrier up? You had it up yesterday but not the day before. You also took it down after we left 'my' place." He said emotionlessly, his cold but fierce golden hues boring into her dull green ones.

"Because." Was her simple answer. He cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her before asking:

"Do you have another wound?" His question was blunt and cold causing Kagome to shiver.

"No I don't, I didn't realize I had raised it. I'm sorry if I bothered you." She closed her eyes for a second and lowered it. The soothing fragrance of vanilla and pink roses reached his nose. He almost let a groan slip, _almost_.

"Its fine, it seems Rin has taken a liking to you." He told her, watching her expression change from an apologetic one to a surprised one. "After your family left all she talked about was you. She was also thrilled that you and your family will be attending her birthday party." Kagome gave him a small smile which made his frozen heart melt a little.

"I'm glad to hear that, I absolutely adore her!" Kagome said excitedly. He stared at her and she suddenly felt embarrassed by her enthusiasm. He watched as she squirmed slightly under his strong gaze, and her small pink tongue darted out and moistened her soft lips. She looked down and cleared her through. "I...uh...so how did Rin become yours?" She asked only lifting her eyes instead of her head.

"I found her on the street one night while it was raining."

"Is that it?" She asked finding some courage and lifting her head to see him starring at her intensely.

"No." He said flatly keeping her eyes locked with his. "I was driving home and it was raining, like I said, I saw a small form running down the street and then it collapsed. I, for some reason cared so I pulled over to see Rin laying in the gutter soaked to the bone. When I reached out to touch her she flinched away but I convinced her to trust me and get in my car. She wouldn't talk at first, but I got her to write everything down. It turns out her family had been killed by robbers and her brothers had died protecting her." Sesshomaru paused for a moment and watched as Kagome sat down in the desk closest to him, never braking eye contact. "She just barley got away. When I looked into her eyes all I saw was you. I adopted her after a short legal battle and she is now my daughter." Kagome was warmed by his short story.

"M-me?" Kagome asked wondering why Rin would remind him of her.

"Hn." He turned back to his work.

"Uh...wait aren't you going to tell me?"

"Her eyes. Just look into them next time you see her." Kagome guessed that was his way of asking her to leave. She stood up and put her bag back on her shoulder. She gave him a small smile and for a second she thought she saw his eyes flicker but when she blinked it was gone.

"I guess I should go catch up with Inuyasha and my other friends." She heard her self stumble over the word friends and tried to ignore it.

"Try not to sluff class today." She gave him one last glance and left. She softly closed the door, and turned around. When she turned she ran right into a hard chest, she yelped and started to fall. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the hard and cold floor but it never came, instead two hands wrapped around her forearms preventing her from hitting the floor. She opened her eyes to see two concerned striking blue hues.

"I'm so sorry." She said as he settled her onto her feet.

"No, no I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, I was distracted." He told her holding up his book to show her just what had distracted him. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and chuckled nervously.

"I'm fine no harm done." She said giving him a small smile. "I'm Kagome, what's your name?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't even tell you my name, how rude of me." He shook her hand blushing at his own stupidity. "My name is Kyochi." He gave her a bright smile. "You must be new."

"I have been here for three days." She said looking into his emotion filled eyes.

"Listen I really am sorry about running into you, perhaps I can make it up? How about dinner tonight?"

"I'm sorry but I'm supposed to look for a job after school today." She said trying to get out of it, after all she didn't even know him.

"I can help you with that if you would like, my father owns his own business. It's the least I could do."

"You only ran into me it's not like you destroyed my car or something like that." His smile faltered slightly.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable I just wanted to apologize to you."

"No its ok, that was just really random."

"Ok how about I take you out for lunch." He tried. She didn't see what harm it would do if she did let him buy her lunch, she didn't think that he would let her off unless she agreed.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Ok well I have to go, again, I am really sorry. Umm meet me at the front doors right after second period ok?"

"Sounds like a plan, Stan." She said amusement laced in her voice. His smile brightened even more before waved bye and disappeared down the hall. Kagome sighed and walked to her first period class where her friends were waiting for her. She walked in and sat down in her seat Inuyasha looking at her funny. "What?" She asked softly.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head. "We were just talking about Rin's birthday."

"Oh, what am I supposed to get her?" Kagome asked.

"That's what we were talking about, none of us know." Sango said giving Kagome a warm smile.

"What do you give a ten year old?" Miroku asked hoping Kagome might know.

"Well you get her stuffed animals, things with flowers, things in bright colors, you know stuff like that." Kagome said giving them a half smile.

"I think we know who we are taking to the mall after school to help us." Inuyasha said putting an arm across Kagome's shoulders.

"I'm sorry guys I have to look for a job after school."

"Why? I know your parents have money." Inuyasha asked.

"Because I want to earn my own money, and I need something to do."

"Well if you want a nice job you could be a secretary for someone in my fathers company." Inuyasha offered just like Kyochi had.

"I'll talk to your dad about it later."

"Ok, I'll call him at lunch and arrange an interview, I'm sure he'll give you one." Kagome nodded and they continued to talk until the bell rang. After their second period was over Kagome told the others she had something to do but she would catch up with them later. She ran to the front doors to see Kyochi all ready their waiting for her. "I'm so sorry I'm late." She panted slightly from running across the school in her hurry not to be late.

"It's ok we still have 45 minutes, so where do you wanna go?" He asked smiling brightly.

"Oh, I don't know something fast." She said with more nervousness then she meant to.

"I see how it is; you do not wanna hang out with me." He wined but he still held his bright smile. There was just something about this guy that made Kagome feel happy want to smile...it was similar to the feelings she got from being around Sesshomaru.

"No I just don't want to be late for class."

"There is a Subway down the street; would you like to get some nutritious food?" He suggested. She couldn't help but give him a half smile.

"That sounds like fun." She said cheerfully. Kyochi's eyes twinkled as he smiled at her. They walked out to his car and Kagome was surprised to see that is was a light blue spider. "Sweet ride." She said looking at it in admiration.

"I bought it with my own money that I had been saving since I was 14 and I was able to buy it a few months ago." He told her proudly opening the door for her and they both got in.

"I thought your father owned his own company." Kagome said looking at him curiosity clear in her beautiful face.

"He does, but you wont ever get anywhere in this life relying on other people, now will you?" He asked as he drove down the street.

"Well no but most people would rather have someone else buy it for them." Kagome was really starting to like this guy.

"Well I'm not like most people and I can tell neither are you." He glanced at her, smiling brightly. Kagome nodded and he turned into the drive threw for Subway. They ordered their food and he paid even though she offered.

He drove to a near by park where they got out and sat on the stiffening grass and chatted lightly about school and future plans. Kagome felt comfortable around Kyochi, where as when she was around Sesshomaru she felt a little uneasy and unsure about her self. Even with Inuyasha, her best friend, she was uncomfortable, afraid that something would slip and he would find out. But with Kyochi it wasn't anything like that. When they headed back and walked into their school Kyochi turned to Kagome and asked:

"So did you have fun?"

"Actually I did." She said cheerfully.

"You sound surprised."

"Well I have to admit I didn't think going out to lunch with someone I didn't know was such a good idea." She said her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. He chuckled lightly.

"Well I'm glad you were honest with me." His words made her flush darken.

"I'm sorry I know that's rude." Her words where rushed as she apologized. He just waved it off with a casual flick of his wrist.

"No, its ok I understand. I must have seemed like some weirdo asking you if you would like to have lunch with me." He said rubbing his neck sheepishly. Kagome sighed as relief flooded threw her because he wasn't mad like she had expected.

"Well I really have to go, I'm sorry, but I told my friends I would meet them before class."

"Oh no that's ok I understand, I'll see you later." He smiled and waved as she ran off towards her next class. Once inside her classroom she sat down in her desk next to Inuyasha and behind Sango.

"So where were you?" Inuyasha asked while smelling her.

"Somewhere." Was her simple answer. She looked at him but not in his eyes.

"You smell funny." He said sniffing closer to her. "Like...like Kyochi. Why do you smell like him?" Inuyasha asked her, a growl evident in his words.

"Well I ran into him before first period and he asked me out to dinner and I said I was busy and then he asked about lunch, I mean what was I supposed to say?" Kagome asked looking into his eyes innocently.

"How about no?" He growled.

"Well I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Her voice rising as well as her anger.

"You shouldn't have gone out with him." His voice also rising.

"And why not? It's not like him and I are dating it was just lunch like what I have with you every day. And besides who are you to tell me who I can and can not _'eat'_ with?" She asked now standing. Inuyasha was just about to reply when an annoying voice screeched:

"How dare you yell to _'my'_ Inu-baby like that!" They looked over to see Kikyo with her slutty clothes and caked on make-up.

"I will yell at _'my friend'_ if I want." Sango and Miroku just decided to move out of the way and not say or do anything unless it got out of hand.

"Don't talk back to me you bitch." Kikyo raised her to slap her, but when she tried to bring it down she found she couldn't. Kikyo blinked then looked to see what was restricting her hand.

Kagome who had closed her eyes waiting for the impact, so she could hit Kikyo back and not get in trouble, but when the blow didn't come she opened her eyes to see what had stopped Kikyo.

**Hey everyone, here is chapter nine, its shot I know, they are short from all of the changes I've made. Please let me know what everyone thinks so far, and just let me know who is anyone is reading this. Love you all! And as always any and all input is welcome! **

**Love, Khristina!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Interview

_**Disclaimer: We all know it, obviously I own nothing but my own crazy story, not the characters just what I make them do. The rating is there for a reason there is abuse, sometimes graffic, and also sexual situations. Please if there is a problem take it to me first not the admins.**_ Chapter Ten: Interview

"Striking another student, Mrs. Akashi, is automatic suspension." Sesshomaru growled. His voice was cold enough to cause Kagome to shiver. Kikyo tried to rip her hand away but without success

"Let go of me before I tell my father that you hurt me, then he will sue the school and you will lose your job." Kikyo sneered. Sesshomaru jerked her arm and snarled.

"I am not afraid of a worthless human such as your self." Kagome felt a small pang in her heart at his words. "And you would need a witness and I do not believe anyone here would help you. Would you?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku who coursed a 'no', then he looked at Kagome who just held a hurt look but he continued anyway knowing she wouldn't. "So why don't I have Sango and Miroku escort you to the principles office. He let go of Kikyo and turned his back to place some papers on the teacher's desk. When he turned his back Kikyo had become enraged, and she pulled her miko powers together and yelled:

"You filthy demon!" And shot her powers at Sesshomaru who had predicted her attack and moved out of the way before she could even blink. Kikyo looked to see where he had gone but before could think: 'WTF' she felt sever pain shoot threw out her body causing her to pass out. Sesshomaru who was on the opposite side of the room actually showed shock before looking at Kagome who wavered before falling towards the ground. In a flash he caught her passed out form. He then looked at Inuyasha who asked:

"Did Kagome just kill my girlfriend?"

"No, your whore has merely passed out." Sesshomaru growled out making the hairs on the back of Miroku's and Sango's necks stand up. "Take that slut to the principle and tell her what happened I know Angela will be happy to suspend her." Inuyasha nodded before picking Kikyo up, deciding it was best not to argue with his brother at the moment.

"Should we go down with him to tell Mrs. Barrett we saw everything also?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, that would be best. I will take your things along with Mrs. Higurashi's to my class room, and I will also write a note to your teacher, Evangeline, telling her where you are." Sesshomaru glared at them before taking their things and Kagome to his classroom. Luckily for him no one had come yet. He placed Kagome in his office on the couch that he had in there.

It was about an hour and a half later when Kagome jerked awake because of the end 3rd period bell. "Where am I?" She asked her self out loud while looking around at her surroundings, as soon as she asked her self the question the door opened and a head peaked in. Kagome cocked her own head to the side in question as she giggled at the person.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked stepping into the office the rest of the way.

"Why of course not Sessy-kun." She said childishly.

"Sessy-kun?" He asked arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Uhuh!" She said happily. She looked at him funny for a second but then smiled brightly giving off the impression of a small child who had just learned how to count to 20 correctly. 'I remember her emotions changing quickly, but it seems as if she is in another world when around others. It was so cute when she would be all happy when she was sad not even 3 seconds before...I want to make her happy like before. Woh, woh wait were did that come from?' He was snapped from his musings by a small giggle.

"You look confused Sessy-kun."

"Please refrain from calling me that Mrs. Higurashi."

"Oh poo Sessy-kun your no fun." She pouted cutely and crossed her arms. They both heard a stifled laugh from behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stepped back and turned around so they both could see who the culprit was.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Sota said sheepishly. "It's just, I heard what happened between Kagome and Kikyo so I figured she would be in here and I was right." Sesshomaru mentally groaned.

"So that means it's all over the school?" Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah, it's not that bad but you know..." He trailed off shrugging his shoulders slightly. It was Kagome's turn to raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"What are they saying Sota?" Kagome asked him softly.

"Oh you know..." His voice got quieter with each word he spoke. "That you two are fucking and that's why Kagome zapped Kikyo." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a worried expression.

"Are you going to get in trouble? Am I going to get suspended?" Kagome's panicked questions reached Sesshomaru's ears.

"I might but I highly doubt you will. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku went down to the principle and I'm sure they told the truth. Kikyo instigated it and then tried to attack me and you stopped her." Sesshomaru said telling a slightly altered version that he was sure they had told Angela.

"She's ok right?" Kagome asked causing Sesshomaru to let out a small chuckle and Sota to laugh.

"Only you could be worried about someone who tried to hurt you and was utterly rude to you." Sesshomaru said while chuckling. Kagome smiled at the both of them.

"It's good to see you smiling." Sota told Kagome, looking into her eyes which were less dull then normal. Kagome gave him a soft, warm smile that could melt the biggest glacier in the Atlantic Ocean. Then she nearly jumped out of her skin when the bell rang signaling they had 5 more minutes before they would be tardy. "I guess that means I should go." Sota said smiling brightly. Kagome nodded then got up and gave him a tight hug before he left. Kagome walked over to her desk to see her backpack all ready there.

"Thank you for getting my bag." She said sitting down.

"What makes you think I got it?" He asked leaning down to his desk and moving some papers around.

"Oh well I just assumed..." She trailed off.

"You should not assume, and you're welcome." He said turning his back to her to erase the board.

"So...about earlier-" He cut her off before she could continue.

"What you did was appreciated but unnecessary. I was already aware of her attack and out of the way before she could fire. Also next time don't help me I don't need you getting in trouble for something I can take care of." She lowered her head in slight embarrassment at his words. When he didn't hear a response from the girl who used to be such a fireball he turned to see her head bowed. "Something wrong Higurashi?" He asked in his usual emotionless voice as some students walked into the classroom chatting lightly. Her head shot up and she gave him a small smile saying:

"Nope, I'm happier then Jesus on a telephone pole." Everyone in the classroom froze and went completely silent when they heard Sesshomaru chuckle at Kagome's joke. Kagome's smile only grew bigger at their reactions.

An hour and a half later class was over. Not much had happened except Miroku fell asleep only to be woken up a little later screaming about evil squirrel monkeys. Sesshomaru didn't bother punishing him he figured that his embarrassment was enough.

"Yo Kags!" Inuyasha called from the classroom door. "I'm gonna go find Sota." Kagome looked at him and nodded signaling she understood. She put the last thing in her bag and turned and was about to walk towards the door when she collided with something warm but hard. She teetered and would have fallen if it wasn't for the two strong arms that wrapped them selves around her waist. She whimpered into the chest afraid of the closeness of this person. The arms released her and the person stepped back.

"Did I hurt you?" Kagome looked up to see the stoic face of Sesshomaru.

"N-no I'm fine...sorry I ran into you, I didn't see you."

"It is fine." He said his cold bored tone. "Are you hanging out with my brother today? She shook her head.

"No, he is actually driving me to a job interview."

"I didn't know you worked." Sesshomaru said amusement intertwined with his words.

"Well that's kinda the point of the interview." She said laughing lightly.

"Yes that it is."

"Uh...well I should go I'll see you later." She said smiling while she adjusted the strap of her backpack. He nodded and moved to the side so she could pass. She stopped when she was about a foot in front of him, she turned around and gave him a small smile before she gave him a quick hug and ran out of the room. Sesshomaru stood there shocked as he watched his door slowly close by its self. He sighed and went back to his desk.

Kagome ran to the front doors where Inuyasha and Sota were waiting for her. She gave them both half smiles and hugs. Inuyasha led them out to his car where Kagome got in the front with him and Sota got in the backseat behind Kagome.

"I'll take you guys there but then I have to go. My dad said he would drop you guys off at home afterwards."

"Thanks Inu...so did your dad say what I would be interviewing for?"

"Uh..." Inuyasha paused for a second as he recalled the conversation. "I think he said a personal assistant or a secretary." He said and shot her a bright smile.

"And the difference is?" Kagome asked looking out the window.

"Well if you end up someone's personal assistant you have to basically keep their schedule, set meetings, stuff like that." He told her with a shrug. "And if you are a secretary it's mainly all typing."

"Oh." She said quietly. Inuyasha looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"You ok?" He asked putting a hand on her arm. She flinched at the contact, but tried to cover it up by turning to look at him. She gave him a fake smile and said:

"Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"You just don't seem like it." Inuyasha looked back at Sota. "You ok back there?" He asked turning back to the rode. "You're being rather quiet." Inuyasha looked at him threw the rearview mirror.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." He said quietly. Kagome turned in her seat and looked at Sota with questioning dull eyes. Sota's soul seeing blue hues twinkled as he gave her a bright smile before sticking out his tongue at her causing Kagome to laugh lightly. Sota felt saddened as she laughed with her broken eyes. 'Yes.' He thought to him self. 'Kagome can heal broken bones, cuts, and bruises on her skin but she can't heal the bruises on her own heart.' Sota mentally sighed as he silently prayed to the gods that she would find someone who would be able to heal and mend her broken, bruised heart.

"Hey, we're here." Sota was snapped from his silent prayers by Inuyasha's gruff voice.

"Thanks for all your help Inu." Kagome said in a sincere tone.

"No problem Kags." Inuyasha told her with a small shrug of his shoulders. With out warning Kagome leaned over the consul and lightly grasped one of his soft fuzzy triangle shaped ears with her delicate fingers. She rubbed the soft appendage causing him to lean his head into her touch and close his eyes in pure bliss. A small purring noise came from chest making Kagome giggle at the noise she loved to cause. After about a minute she pulled back only to earn a groan from the half demon because of the loss. She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." She hopped out of the car along with Sota. Inuyasha rolled down the window and leaned over to the passenger seat to talk to them.

"Just ask the girl at the front desk where to go, she'll tell you."

"Bye Inu." Kagome said waving as her and Sota walked towards the gigantic building. After getting the floor number from the snobby girl at the front desk, they headed to the elevator and went to the top floor. When the doors opened to floor 43 they were greeted by a smiling middle-aged woman with a motherly yet childish look to her.

"You must be Kagome and Sota." She said sweetly. "I'm Hitomi." Sota gave the woman a bright smile and Kagome even gave her a small one.

"Yes that's us." Sota chirped.

"Great." The older woman clapped her hands together and ushered them out of the elevator. "He is in his office waiting for you Kagome, and how would you like to help me with some things while your sister is busy, Sota? Or if you want you can do your homework."

"I have already finished my work so how about I help you?" Sota asked the older woman looking at Kagome silently asking for her opinion.

"Can I go in?" Kagome asked.

"Yes sweetie, just go right in." Hitomi told Kagome cheerfully. Kagome nodded and walked towards the large dark oak door, she knocked lightly as Sota and Hitomi talked. Kagome waited for the muffled voice before she walked in and closed the door behind her. Touga was sitting in a huge black leather chair behind a seemingly overly sized desk that was made from the same dark oak as the door.

"Hello Kagome, you look lovely today, it's nice to see you wearing clothes that aren't overly sized." Kagome could feel the heat spreading on her cheeks and nose as she thought of her being in Sesshomaru's clothing.

"Well I normally don't go around wearing Sesshomaru's clothing." He gave a hearty chuckle and motioned for her to sit down.

"Well I would hope so; it's nice to see that there are still women in this world who wear _form_ fitting clothing. Normally the articles of clothing they choose are too small for them. But we are not in my office today to talk about clothing are we?" She shook her head.

"No, sir we aren't."

"Kagome, don't call me that it makes me feel old." He said smiling at her brightly.

"But you are old Touga."

"Yes I-hey!" She laughed lightly at his out burst.

"You admitted it." He laughed at her trickery.

"All right fine I admit it I am _getting_ old."

"_Getting_?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok I get it...god you're starting to sound like my sons."

"Ok...so interview?"

"Oh yes." He rubbed the back of his neck and tightened his low ponytail. "Ok well I have the perfect position for you."

"But you didn't even ask me any questions." She said looking into the golden eyes that both his sons had inherited.

"I don't need to." He picked up his phone as she just stared at him questioningly. He put it on speaker so she could hear it.

"Yes father?" A cold voice answered after the third ring.

"Sesshomaru, my wonderful so-" Sesshomaru cut his father off before he could finish.

"What is it you want? Do not try and butter me up." Touga huffed at his eldest son, and Kagome was surprised at how Sesshomaru talked to his father.

"Rude much? Anyway I want you to come down to the office."

"Why?" His cold tone questioned.

"Because I have found you a personal assistant, that will work perfectly for you." He gave Kagome a wink.

"I don't think I want to go down there and meet some whore who will crawl all over me and try to get into my bed." Kagome gasped at what he had unknowingly said about her.

"Sesshomaru!" Touga exclaimed.

"What? That is exactly what the last one did." It never occurred to Kagome about how women must act around Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They must be fighting them off with sticks, she just didn't realize because she is used to seeing them as older brother figures.

"Just come down here."

"I cannot I am to pick Rin up from dance." He said trying to get out of it.

"Have Jaken do it he needs to be pestered." Touga said. Sesshomaru sighed realizing it was just easier to go then to argue because his father would just shoot down every excuse he had.

"Fine I will be there in a half hour."

"Try and hurry, I know you, you will purposely drive slow. So if you aren't here in 30 minutes there will be consequences."

"I am not 10 anymore father." And with that the line went dead signaling Sesshomaru had hung up.

"Well he seems to be in a bad mood huh?" Touga asked smiling at Kagome.

"So I am to be his personal assistant?" She questioned.

"Yes, I thought it would be perfect for when he comes to work after he is done with his teaching job. That way he can just bring you, and like he said most of his assistants _'try to get in his bed'_ and since it's you, there wont be a problem with that." Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"So Touga? What is it you do around here exactly?"

"That's right I guess you were too young to remember." He paused for a minute noticing how much older she looked and how beautiful she had become. "Well there are two different businesses that we run, there is the architecture one that designs most of the buildings with in a large radius, and then there is the security one but not very many people know about it." Kagome nodded signaling for him to continue. "It is basically like a cross between the CIA and the FBI I guess you could say." He joked.

As Kagome and Touga talked about the companies while waiting for Sesshomaru; Sota and Hitomi were talking amongst them selves.

"So you and your sister are very close from what I understand." It was more of a question then a statement.

"Yeah I guess we are." He agreed sheepishly. "She is all I have." Sota said smiling as he stamped some papers and placed them in envelopes for her.

"What about your parents?"

"They work a lot." He told her hoping she wouldn't question it further.

"Oh, I have siblings also but we don't get along very well. They were more of the loner type and I was cheerleading captain back in high school." She laughed at the memory. "But it's good to see siblings who do get along."

"I don't know what I would do with out Kagome; if something happened to her I don't think I could go on." He said with a bright smile.

"Oh you're so cute!" She squealed and latched on to the young adult. They both froze as the elevator doors opened and out stepped none other then the Ice Prince. He looked at the two and raised an eyebrow in question. Hitomi quickly let Sota go and greeted him. "Mr. Tashio." She stood up and bowed her head slightly in a sign of respect. "Your father is in his office, but there is a young woman in there with him." Sesshomaru completely ignored the pleasant woman and cast his cold eyes at Sota.

"Where is Kagome?" He asked coldly.

"In there." Sota said pointing to Touga's office door. Sesshomaru nodded his thanks to Sota and barged threw the door with out knocking. Kagome flinched but only Touga saw, Sesshomaru couldn't see any part of her because the plush black leather chair she was sitting in was hiding her from his view. Sesshomaru's cold eyes scanned the room for Kagome or signs of anyone else besides his father. He could only smell his father and Kagome there was no trace of any whore that his father had hired.

"So where is the whore?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes narrowing as he looked at his father.

"Hey!" Kagome's voice shouted startling Sesshomaru even though he didn't show that it had. "I am not a whore!" Kagome stood and looked into Sesshomaru's emotionless golden hues, that greatly resembled his fathers, with her own green hues which were filled to the brim with fire. "That is so rude Sessy." She put her small balled up fists on her hips in a defiant stance as her blood started to boil...until she heard a stifled laugh from behind her. She turned to see Touga covering his mouth. Kagome cocked her head to the side her anger completely forgotten. Touga couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing full heartedly.

"Haha...Se-sessy..." Touga laughed out the only words he could manage. He had only ever heard Rin refer to the powerful Ice Prince as something that familiar.

"Stop acting like a child father; and Higurashi I thought I told you to stop calling me that infernal name."

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio." Kagome said turning back to him.

"You don't have to call me that out side of school Kagome, Sesshomaru is fine." Sesshomaru said coldly but softly. Kagome gave him a small smile. "So it seems my _father _has hired you to be my assistant." Sesshomaru said the word father as if it was soaked in oozing green puss from an exploded boil that came off of a monster from a Steven King movie.

"Yes, he said it would be easier because I could come with you after school, and that way it won't interfere with my studies and I won't miss work." She cast a glance at Touga who was still laughing but had calmed down.

"Yes that sounds like it will work, now if there is nothing more _father_, have some things I must attend to."

"N-nope." He said trying to ketch his breath. "But do you think you could take Kagome and Sota home? I'm sorry I was going to but had some things come up unexpectedly."

"Yes I will." Was Sesshomaru's simple answer. Kagome was about to say goodbye when it clicked in her head. _Sota._

"Wait, Touga, Sesshomaru. What about Sota?" They could both smell the fear that was radiating off of her and it confused them both as to why she would be afraid not to have her brother with her.

"He can be there too, as long as he doesn't get in the way, or distract you." Sesshomaru told her walking towards the door.

"Thank you." Kagome said to both of them.

"Think nothing of it Kagome; you both are like family to us." Touga said smiling, now completely recovered from his laughing fit. Touga along with Sesshomaru felt slight relief when they smelt she had calmed down and was now relaxed again. Kagome gave Touga a small smile before following Sesshomaru out of the door.

"All done?" Sota questioned, once again being mauled by Hitomi who just couldn't get over his cuteness.

"Yeppers." Kagome said cheerfully as Sota untangled him self from Hitomi. "Sesshomaru is taking us home."

"Oh, ok." Sota looked at Hitomi who looked slightly saddened by the thought of him leaving.

"You have to stop by some time and tell me more about this Aoni girl, she sounds like a keeper." Hitomi said smiling brightly.

"I will." Sota assured her before Kagome dragged him by his hand into the elevator after a bored looking Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sota waved to Hitomi who waved back right before the doors closed.

"So?" Sota asked Kagome, who opened her mouth to reply but Sesshomaru's smooth voice filled the small space of the elevator.

"She will be my personal assistant after school and during the weekend if needed." Sota gave Kagome a fearful look who gave him a gentle smile.

"Sesshomaru said you could come with me." She told him reassuringly. Sesshomaru watched the two siblings as they chatted lightly about school not really paying attention to what they were saying; instead he was focusing on trying to figure out what they were so afraid of.

'Are they just afraid of being separated from each other? Are they that close? Or is it something else?' He asked himself. He was so wrapped up in his silent questions that he didn't notice the doors open and the two siblings step out.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's soft questioning voice reached his ears. He snapped his eyes to hers.

"I was thinking, my apologizes." He walked out of the elevator to where Sota and Kagome were standing. "Let's go." He said coldly.

"To the idiot mobile!" Kagome cheered. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Sota and Kagome as they held hands and skipped out of the building and over to his reserved parking spot that he had pointed out. The three of them got in his black as night Viper and he started to drive. "Why don't you just work with your father instead of working as a teacher and at his company?" Kagome asked.

"Because I happen to like my teaching position."

"But won't you end up taking over your fathers company when he steps down?" Sota listened silently as his sister questioned her old friend.

"Yes but Inuyasha will also take over part of it too, so I will only be there half of the time and I will still be able to hold my teaching position. Just like now." Kagome formed and 'O' with her mouth and looked out the window. After a little while they arrived at Kagome's and Sota's house. Kagome looked up the stairs to their large house. She felt the impending doom that weighed down upon her. She hoped that tonight she would get away with only a few broken bones which she would be able to mend easily enough.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as the smell of her fear over whelmed his senses for the second time that night. He followed her line of sight and saw that she was starring at her house. 'What could be so scary about her house?' He asked him self. He reached out and lightly touched her arm. She yelped and shrank away from him whimpering. Her eyes were shut tightly as she cowered. Sesshomaru felt a pang in his chest for causing her such distress. "Kagome?" He asked softly. Sota got out of the car and opened his sister's door. She fell out into his arms.

"Kagome? Hey Kagome, snap out of it." Kagome blinked and looked into her brothers eyes. He gasped lightly at the pain, agony, and misery he saw.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." She said softly. Sesshomaru sat there watching them.

"Did I do something?" Sesshomaru asked worried for Kagome.

"No I'm fine." Kagome looked at him and he saw the same emotions Sota saw. She gave him a small fake smile. "See all better. I just zoned out a little." Sesshomaru nodded even though he didn't buy it.

"Well we should go." Sota said helping his sister to her feet. They grabbed their things from his car and headed up the stairs to their 'home'. Sesshomaru watched them until they disappeared behind the door. Sesshomaru sighed and drove towards his_ parent's_ house which is where Rin would be.

When Kagome and Sota walked inside the house was quiet. Kagome looked at Sota who nodded and they began to look around the extremely nice and overly sized house that could fool anyone into thinking that they were a perfect and happy family. Kagome walked into the kitchen to see Kemi sitting on one of the bar stools with a glass of dark red liquid.

"Mom?" Kagome questioned lightly. Her mother jumped and looked up.

"Hello darling, you startled me."

"Sorry...where is Naraku?" She asked looking around as if waiting for said man to jump out and attack.

"Oh he had an unexpected business trip come up he had to leave but he will be home Saturday morning in time for Rin's pool party." Kemi said smiling.

"Oh...that's good." Kagome told her mother with a small smile.

"Yes it is. So where were you and your brother?"

"I got a job." Kagome said sitting in the stool next to her mother. Kemi gave her daughter a bright smile that reminded Kagome so much of Sota's.

"Doing what sweetie?"

"Touga hired me to be Sesshomaru's personal assistant."

"Oh, for the company?"

"Mm-hmm." Kagome nodded her head her small smile was now a half one. "And Sesshomaru said that Sota could come with me as long as he doesn't distract me."

"That's wonderful...so how is school?"

"It's a lot of fun I have even made a bunch of friends."

"What about your old friends?"

"We are all still friends."

"That's nice darling...I wanted to ask you is there anything wrong?"

"Nope why would you ask momma?" Kagome eyes flashed in panic, she hoped her mother didn't notice but like _most_ mothers she did. Kagome didn't understand how her mother was ok with how Naraku treated them. What did she think was bothering her? Could it possibly be her step-father? If her mother didn't know that she was sure there was no hope.

"I'm just worried about you. It seems like something is bothering you." Sota cleared his throat from the door making both of them jump. "Hello Sota."

"Hey mom."

"What is new with you?" Kemi asked her son cheerfully.

"I met a girl." Sota smiled brightly as his mother almost jumped for joy. Sota kept his mother's attention as Kagome inched out of the room. Once she was in the clear she ran up stairs to her bedroom. Kagome sighed when she was in the safety of her room away from the outside world and its prying questions. She walked over to her closet and pulled out some pajama pants and a loose shirt. Kagome then went to her shower and got in.

She leaned against the wall and let the steaming hot water caress her pail naked skin causing goose bumps to sprinkle her skin and her nipples to harden. Kagome sighed and began to cleanse her body of the day's dirt. She scrubbed harder as she tried to scrub off the un-washable dirt. After letting the soapy mixture of microscopic dirt wash off and down the drain never to be seen again she started to massage her scalp and onyx waist length hair. Her thoughts traveled to Sesshomaru thinking about how happy she was when around him as the droplets similar to the size of tears ran over her naked skin. Then her thoughts took a sudden turn as she began to think about Naraku. While she rinsed out her long mass of onyx locks she sighed again and said to herself out loud:

"The pain pauses but it never disappears...and I don't think it ever will."

_**Hey everyone hope you liked it, please let me know what you think as always all input is welcome! Please let me know if anyone is reading this! Also don't forget this one is the one I am currently posting on so follow this one not the other one. I'm not taking the other one down because it has the original versions in it so its easier to me to keep track of, sorry if this causes problems for anyone.**_


	11. Chapter Eleven: First day

**_Disclaimer: We all know it, please if there is an issue come to me first to resolve it before taking it to the admins. Thank you._**

**_Chapter Eleven: First day _**

Kagome woke with a start the next morning.

"Come on Kagome get up!" Sota said excitedly. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked lethargically.

"Get up and get ready! Mom made us breakfast. Come on sis hurry up." Kagome pulled herself out of bed and walked over to her closet as Sota walked out of her room. After throwing on a pair of tight dark blue hip huggers that had slashes all over them, which is why she wore purple and black tights underneath them which you could see clearly, she put on a short sleeved form fitting purple shirt that had a shinny black star right under her breasts, and the top point of the star was right between her cleavage. She grabbed her backpack and slipped on a pair of black flats, throwing a work outfit in her backpack. After walking down the stairs she went into the kitchen to see her mother and Sota chatting happily while her mother cooked over the stove.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Her mother greeted while smiling.

"Uhhhgg what time is it?" Kagome asked running her slender fingers threw her straight hair.

"6:05." Sota replied smiling brightly. Kagome walked over to one of the stools next to the island and plopped down.

"How can you two be so awake this early?" Kagome put her head down on the counter.

"Oh don't be a grouch sweetie, enjoy your breakfast." Kagome heard as well as felt her mother set the plate down. Kagome raised her head to see the white plate with blue flower trim. To say that it smelt good was an understatement. Kagome dug into her waffles as did her brother; it was nice to be able to eat and not have to worry about loosing it in small amount of time.

After breakfast they chatted while cleaning up. When almost an hour had passed and it was three minutes after 7 Kemi offered to drive them to school. Kemi dropped them off after a quick hug and a kiss from each of them. Sota ran over to Shippo and Kohaku leaving Kagome to her thoughts as she walked into the school towards her locker. She sighed as she put her belongings in her locker.

"What wrong?" Kagome jumped and spun around to see Kyochi leaning up against the locker next to hers.

"God, don't do that you scared me." Kagome panted out holding a hand over her heart.

"Sorry about that." Kyochi said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"'Sok and by the way I'm fine."

"So what was with the sigh?"

"Just thinking." Kagome said and lightly closed her locker door.

"About?" Kyochi asked as they started to walk down the hall without a destination in mind.

"Life." Kagome smiled at him. "Life sucks then you die then life still sucks." Kyochi and Kagome laughed at the line from Dead Like Me.

"True, so did you find a job last night?" Kyochi asked after they had both controlled their laughter.

"Yeah, I'm a personal assistant."

"That's good so what are you doing tonight?" Kagome was just about to answer him when she was interrupted by a rough voice.

"She is busy."

"I think she can answer for her self, Inuyasha." Kyochi said warmly but with a hint of dissatisfaction.

"I'm sorry Kyochi but he is right I am busy I have to work tonight, it'll be my first day." Kyochi nodded and smiled brightly.

"I hope you have fun. I'll see you later I have to go to my locker." Kagome gave Kyochi a small brief hug and he ran off waving.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha growled.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Why are you always with him every time I turn around?" Inuyasha asked as they turned and started walking in the opposite direction towards Mr. Brenton's classroom for first hour.

"Because he is a friend of mine just like you are." She gave him a half smile and tapped his nose twice with her finger and quickly ran down the hall to their classroom with Inuyasha at her heals. Both Inuyasha and Kagome knew that he could have easily caught her if he wanted to because of his demon blood but it was more fun to play around. "Oh come on give up you'll never catch me." Kagome called over her shoulder. When she looked forward she yelped because she right into a hard chest and fell on her butt. She rubbed it and looked up to see crimson eyes starring down at her. She gasped and scrambled away thinking it was Naraku.

"Are you ok?" The person asked. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Kagome let out a breath of relief as she realized that this person was not Naraku.

"Yeah I'm fine." Inuyasha was at her side and helped her up while glaring at the other guy. "Sorry for running into you."

"Its fine, but I think the rules about running in the halls are there for a reason." The guy smiled at them and for some reason Kagome felt her skin crawl. This guy was just too much like Naraku. Inuyasha was slightly worried about Kagome because when she had looked up at this guy he could smell her fear and now he could smell her uneasiness.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked rather rudely.

"Oh sorry, I'm Mr. Turner. I'm Mr. Brenton's replacement; he broke his leg and arm over the weekend." He was starring intently at Kagome.

"Wow, how did he manage that?" Kagome asked moving closer to Inuyasha not liking the look he was giving her.

"I have no idea. Well we should all get to class." Mr. Turner said winking at Kagome. Inuyasha growled lowly in the back of his through as if to warn this man about coming near _his_ Kagome.

"We are both in your class." Kagome said with fake cheerfulness.

"Well that's wonderful." Mr. Turner said also with fake cheerfulness. The three of them walked the rest of the way to the classroom in silence. Mr. Turner sent glances at Kagome out of the corner of his eye every so often. Inuyasha noticed this and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him. Kagome gave him a questioning look and he just smiled at her brightly. They walked into the classroom to see Miroku, Sango, and a couple of other students all ready in there. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the back and took their seats and began talking. Inuyasha wasn't paying much attention to the conversation instead he was secretly watching Mr. Turner who in turn was watching Kagome.

About a half hour later there was a knock at the classroom door and Sesshomaru appeared. Kagome gasped lightly and Inuyasha glared at him. Sesshomaru walked over to Mr. Turner's and talked lightly to him for a minute before striating up and looking directly at Kagome. Molten gold melt vicious semi-dull green.

"Come on." Sesshomaru's smooth reached her ears as the other girls in the classroom sent her heated glares. Kagome nodded and stood up. "Get your backpack." Kagome paused but grabbed it anyway. As Kagome was leaving the classroom with Sesshomaru Mr. Turner winked at her, unfortunately not only did Sesshomaru and Inuyasha see it but the rest of the class did.

"Why did you take me out of class?"

"I told your substitute that I needed you and I do." Kagome gave him a confused look and he continued. "Now that you are my personal assistant I may need you to assist me at times during the day."

"Oh...won't it interfere with my classes?"

"No, that is why I will talk to your teacher before I take you out of class." He opened his empty classroom door for her. It was empty because it was his free period. "I have already talked to your other teachers and as long as you do your homework they said they wouldn't mind; and that I could take you any time I need you." Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"So what is it you need me for?"

"First I figured we would discus how you are to do your job and what is important and what is not. How does that sound?" He asked; his voice was warmer then usual.

"Ok I guess." Kagome sat down in the desk in front of his. Sesshomaru disappeared into his office and came back out a few seconds later with a small silver devise.

"This is your new P.D.A.: personal digital assistant; you will need it to record down all of my meetings and anything else that will be important. It is yours I do not care what else you put on it as long as you record what I tell you to." Kagome took the small silver device and looked at its colorful screen before putting it in her backpack.

They talked until the end of the period and she went to her second hour. When it was over she went with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku out to lunch to a nearby café. They were sitting there chatting lightly and eating when Kikyo walked in.

"Inu-baby." She screeched. Kagome and the others groaned.

"How can you stand her voice?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared at him.

"There is more to her then her voice."

"Yeah like diseases." Sango whispered loudly. Kagome had to hold her mouth so she wouldn't burst with laughter.

"Hi Inu-baby." Kikyo sat down in his lap and glared at Kagome as if saying: 'This is mine and you can't touch nener nener nener nener.'

"What?" Kagome asked looking at Kikyo with fake innocence.

"Oh nothing I'm just enjoying sitting in _'my'_ Inu-baby's lap."

"That's nice." Kagome gave a fake smile causing Kikyo to frown. "Oh Kikyo, sweetie, don't frown you'll get wrinkles." Kikyo instantly smiled.

"Sooo..." Sango drawled.

"Did you guys get presents for Rin yet?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you guys buying Rin presents?" Kikyo asked wiggling slightly on Inuyasha's lap.

"It's her birthday on Saturday." Miroku said slowly not sure if it was a good idea.

"Oh? Inu-baby why didn't you tell me?"

"Well...Rin doesn't really like you." Inuyasha said carefully trying not to set off his girlfriend.

"But she is always so nice to me when I'm around."

"What can he say? I raised my daughter to respect everyone even if the other person does act like a 20 cent whore." The others gasped and looked around to see Sesshomaru holding a to-go vanilla espresso.

"How dare you." Kikyo screeched. "I am not a whore I can score with anyone I want."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted and pushed her off of his lap. Kikyo stood up and straightened her unbelievably short skirt.

"What Inu-baby? It's true I can."

"You slut." Kagome growled.

"I'm just surprised you never noticed until now." Inuyasha felt his heart drop at Kikyo's words.

"Whatever Kikyo, you are the one who is so fucking stupid you never noticed that Inuyasha actually loved you." Kagome growled out standing up. "You had true love and you gave it up for what? A quick fuck? And by the way you couldn't even score a monkey if you were a bag of bananas." Kikyo went to smack Kagome but like before Sesshomaru caught her wrist. "Well that was a nice move dumb-ass." Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru let go of her wrist as Kikyo ran out of the café humiliated. Inuyasha looked at everyone with a hurt look.

"Did all of you guys know she was cheating on me?" Kagome lightly touched his arm.

"Sorry Inu but it was kinda hard to miss, and I've only been back for a few days." Inuyasha looked as if he was about to cry.

"It is your own fault for being with someone easy." Sesshomaru said coldly before he walked out of the café. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and ran her fingers threw his hair soothingly.

"Its ok sweetie, you're better off with out her." Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her calming sent of vanilla and pink roses. After a few minutes Kagome pulled away. "We should go back to school." The others nodded and they walked back towards the school, the cold October wind biting their noses and cheeks turning them a light pink. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to his warm body. Kagome smiled up at him and he returned her smile ten-fold.

The reached the school with a few minutes to spare. They went to class where Inuyasha held Kagome close to him the entire time which worked because they had been paired off in groups of four because they were working on a history project. They found a tragic love story of a woman caught between two brothers during the civil war.

"Ok, so I was thinking we could make it like a movie and then show the class the finished product. Is that ok?" Kagome asked their teacher.

"Actually I think that is a wonderful idea Kagome." Evangeline said with a bright smile.

"Great." Kagome said clapping her hands. The rest of the period was spent with them talking about who would be who and how to tell the story line. They went to Sesshomaru's classroom afterwards. About half way into the class Sesshomaru told them about a writing assignment they had to write. It had to be four pages, handwritten, and it was due the next day.

"If there is any problem with having it turned in by tomorrow please talk to me after class." They were given the remainder of the period to start on it. When there was only 5 minutes left of class Kagome got a text. She thought nothing of it and opened. The classroom instantly filled with the smell of fear. Every demon in the room turned to her curious as to what was wrong. Sesshomaru looked up from his desk to see a rigid Kagome. Inuyasha tried to read the text but he wasn't able to with out making it obvious. "Mrs. Higurashi?" Kagome snapped her fearful greens up to Sesshomaru's golden hues.

"Y-yes?"

"I need to talk to you after class." As soon as he said that the bell rang. Kagome flinched at the offending sound and everyone else in the class got up and left.

"I'll tell Sota where you are." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear while hugging her. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru's desk.

"You wanted to talk?"

"What was in the text?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked trying to be innocent.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. I saw your phone. Half the class could smell your fear, and I can smell that you're lying to me right now." Kagome looked away not being able to look at him any longer.

"Does it matter?" Kagome asked. Before Sesshomaru could reply there was a light nock at his door before it opened to revile a sheepish looking Kyochi.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Kyochi asked looking at both of them. Kagome shook her head and Sesshomaru said:

"No your not we are just talking, is there something you need Kyochi?" Kyochi stepped inside the door and let it close.

"Yeah you said to come after school if there would be a problem with having your assignment done by tomorrow..." Kyochi trailed off blushing because Kagome was there.

"And?" Sesshomaru asked his voice smooth and cold as always.

"Hospital." Was Kyochi's one word. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Ah, I didn't realize that it had already been a month."

"A month and four days actually." Kyochi had a serious look on his face as he talked to Sesshomaru.

"All right, so how about next Wednesday how does that sound?"

"Fine, I might have it done before then; if I do I'll have my mom turn it in for me." Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome just looked confused beyond belief. Kyochi looked at her and smiled. "Well I guess I should go." Kagome gave him a smile and he smiled back. Kagome gave him a hug before he walked over to the door. "See you in a few days." Before Kagome could question his words he disappeared out the door. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and asked:

"What did he mean by: 'a few days' and 'hospital'?"

"You would have to ask him I can't tell you."

"Ok." Kagome chirped, happy that he hadn't said anything about the text.

"So are you going to tell me about the text?" She had thought too soon.

"No." Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. Sesshomaru was about to say something when he was yet again interrupted by a knock at the door. Sesshomaru growled lightly as Sota walked in.

"Oh I know that stance. What do you want Kagome?" Sota asked smiling brightly as always.

"It's not what I do want; it's what I don't want to do." Kagome looked into hypnotizing blue hues which shined with understanding. "Anyway...Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Are we going to go to work?" He nodded his head and stood up.

Over the next few hours Sesshomaru taught Kagome how he liked everything. He was taking them home when he decided to ask about her text again.

"So you gonna tell me now?" Sesshomaru asked his voice soft but cold.

"No! God, are you going to bother me about this forever?" She asked frustrated.

"At least until you tell me." Kagome was about to say something when Sesshomaru's phone started to ring. "Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru asked answering his phone.

_"Hi Daddy!"_ She chirped, Kagome and Sota could clearly hear the little girls voice chime threw the phone

"I'm driving Rin what do you want?" His voice was soft and warm as he spoke to his adopted daughter.

_"Are you going to come and pick me up?"_

"I thought I had Jaken pick you up from your dance lessons." Sesshomaru said making a mental note to hurt the toad demon.

_"He did but you said last night that you would take me out to dinner for getting good grades."_

"I did?" Sesshomaru asked amusement clear in his voice. "I don't remember such a thing." He said jokingly, because both Rin and Sesshomaru knew exactly what she was talking about.

_"Daddy!" _Rin wined. _"You're such a purple cow!"_ Kagome giggled and Sota laughed at what the little girl had just called the powerful demon sitting next to Kagome.

"Yes I know, I will be there in a second. I have Sota and Kagome with me so we will have to drop them off first."

_"Ok Daddy but hurry up before the door eats Uncle Inu. He is fighting with it."_

"Ok, bye Rin."

_"Bye Daddy I love you."_

"Love you too sweetie." Sesshomaru hung up and looked at Kagome. "Don't even say it."

"Oh but I think its so cute Sessy, I didn't think you were capable of love." Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Well I loved you didn't I?" Kagome let out an over dramatic gasp.

"And you don't love me now? How rude...well I still love you Sessy." Sesshomaru growled lightly at the name.

"What did I say about calling me that infernal name?"

"But I think it's cute and I bet Rin would too."

"I forbid you from saying that in front of her." He stopped the car in front of his father's house.

"You can't forbid me." She tapped his nose and he caught her finger growling.

"Kagome." He said warningly. "You are getting on my last nerve, you are not to say that name in front of my daughter." His voice was warm but serious. "In fact I don't want you saying it at all." He gave her finger a light squeeze so she would know he was serious. "Do you understand?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Good." He let go of her finger and opened his car door. "I might be here for a few minutes so I suggest you both come with me unless you want to wait here, I do not know how long I will be." His voice was back to its usual coldness. They walked up the stairs side by side when they were almost there Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback by her action but was even more shocked when she put her hands on her shoulder and forced him to lean forward and she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his nose then said:

"I love you _Sessy_." Before he could stop her she ran up the remaining stairs and inside his father's mansion. Sesshomaru heard a sigh from the step below his.

"She is so weird sometimes." Sesshomaru agreed with Sota and they both walked up the remaining stairs to the mansion.

Kagome was currently running up the stairs inside the house to Inuyasha's room. When she reached it she was out of breath. She walked inside his open door and into the large room to see Inuyasha sitting on his blood red bed Indian style writing. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Kagome."

"H-hey." She said breathlessly.

"You ok? You sound like you were running."

"I was running from your brother." She said leaning against the wall so she could steady her heart beat.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked now standing and walking towards her.

"I called him Sessy."

"You're a weird child you know that?"

"I'm weird? You're the one who still thinks that doors are going to eat you."

"Hey that's not funny you know how Sesshomaru tortured me and made me think that they were going to eat me because that one door fell on me when I was five and broke my leg."

"You're still weirder then I am. Anyway...where is Rin, we came to pick her up before Sesshomaru takes us home."

"I think she is in the entertainment room with my dad and mom."

"Wanna come with me?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, I want to see how mad Sesshomaru is anyway." Kagome scowled at him and he wrapped an arm around her waist and they began walking down the stairs and towards the entertainment room. When they walked in the room the couldn't help but laugh at the site that greeted them: Touga was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed, a pouting expression that made him look as if he was a four year old boy who didn't get the cookie he wanted, but the reason they were laughing was not because of his expression but because of his beautiful silver hair that looked as if millions of pixies had attacked him.

"Don't you guys just love Rin's handy work; I think she should be a stylist when she grows up." Izayoi said cheerfully only to earn a glare from her mate.

"Y-yes I think he looks simply handsome." Kagome said cheerfully. Touga looked at her with a mock glare not being able to actually glare at her because he was so overjoyed that she seemed to be returning to her old self. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who was currently glaring ice daggers at Kagome's back. Inuyasha smiled to him self and pulled Kagome closer to him and kissed her cheek before pushing her into Sesshomaru. Kagome squeaked as she collided with the demon who was caught off guard and they both tumbled to the floor Kagome on top of Sesshomaru. Then one of the worst things that could have happened did...their lips collided when their bodies hit the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as did Sesshomaru's but unlike Sesshomaru's golden hues her green ones filled with shining tears. The smell of salt assaulted all three of the demon noses in the room. Kagome scrambled away from Sesshomaru who blinked in shock and sat up just in time to see a single tear run down her cheek before she bolted to the door and down the hall. In an instant Sesshomaru went after her. Inuyasha looked at the others who looked just as confused as he felt.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked.

"That was her first kiss." Sota said. The others looked at Sota to see his almost transparent blue hues staring of into space.

"Uh-oh spaghetti-O's." They heard Rin's voice say causing them to smile.

Meanwhile Kagome had already run threw the kitchen, dinning room, game room, and she had just run out the doors and into the garden. Sesshomaru was fallowing her sent which was proving difficult because she had stopped over by the orchids and roses that Izayoi planted. Sesshomaru walked threw the maze like garden until he saw Kagome sitting by a bunch of orchids. She was smelling them with small tears running down her pail, porcelain like cheeks and off her chin into the dieing from frost flowers, watering them with droplets of salty water.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and picked a particularly beautiful one that hadn't been harmed by last nights frost, if Kagome had noticed him she didn't acknowledge that she had. He sat next to her and placed the flower behind her ear and in her hair. Kagome gasped and jumped back and would have fallen on to the flowers but he caught her wrist before she could make contact. She looked up at him and her eyes over flowed with tears. They spilled out and down her cheeks following the wet trails already there, like small see threw droplets of her soul.

"Please don't." She whimpered, but he ignored her pleas and pulled her forward in a swift movement and pulled her against his chest cradling her small vulnerable form in his large muscular one.

"Shh...it's ok Kagome." He smoothed her onyx locks in a calming manner. She gripped his shirt in her small fist and let her tears pour out soaking his nice shirt once again. After a few minutes she pulled back sniffling but she looked down not wanting him to see her cry. He put a finger under her chin and softly -so as not to hurt her with his claw- lifted her chin so her pained green hues looked into his warm sun-kissed ones. "What's wrong Kags?" He moved his finger and gently wiped away her tears.

"Th-that was [hiccup] my first [sniffle] kiss."

"Are you serious?" He asked shock clearly written across his features for he had let his cold façade drop.

"Y-yes wh-[hic]-why would I lie about th-that?"

"Kagome." He sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it you have grown up a lot." He gave her a warm smile and she gave him a meek one back. "You are beautiful and I shouldn't say that because not only am I your teacher but now I'm your boss. But it's true; you have become a gorges young woman that I never would have dreamed." Kagome searched his eyes for any sign of a lie but she couldn't find any.

"I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to run out li-[sniffle] like that but I couldn't help it." Her tears had slowly come to a stop.

"I understand." He said softly. He rested his forehead against hers and rubbed his nose against her small one. She smiled brightly at him and went to pull back but something went wrong and she crashed her lips to his. Both of their eyes went wide then Kagome's closed when Sesshomaru kissed her back. Kagome felt the flames of passion from the kiss lick at her heart. Sesshomaru lost all logic as he lightly pressed forward on her shoulders until she was lying on the stiff grass which like most of the flowers was lightly frozen with a layer of frost.

Sesshomaru was now hovering over her as they shared a simple but passion filled kiss. Kagome ran her hands over his cloth covered arms. Sesshomaru's right hand slowly inched up to the rim of her shirt, his left hand bracing him so he didn't put any of his weight on her. When his fingers danced across her flat stomach they ignited a raging fine inside Kagome causing the flames around her heart to engulf the organ that was the symbol of almost everything in this modern day world. Tiny flames licked at the skin his fingers brushed against. Sesshomaru finally pulled back when the need for oxygen over rode the passion.

Kagome gasped and looked up at him her eyes lightly clouded over with passion as she lightly ran her finger over her kiss swollen lips. She smiled and whispered breathlessly:

"Wow." Sesshomaru quickly got off of her and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He said refusing to look even in her general direction.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered desperate for him to look at her.

"We should go back inside I'm sure the others are wondering where we are." When he started to walk towards the mansion she ran in front of him, he looked to the side.

"Why won't you look at me? Did I do something wrong?" She tried to sound tough but her voice betrayed her. "It seemed like you were enjoying it to." Her voice raised as did her anger and self hate. "What did I do? Look at me damn it!" She shouted tears welling in her eyes again. Was she so tainted that even her child hood friend wouldn't touch her in fear of it rubbing off on him? "Sesshomaru, I said look at me!" Her voice broke as tears fell down her cheeks again. When Sesshomaru lifted his eyes and looked at her she gasped softly. She saw pain, fear, and sadness. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry Kagome I shouldn't have kissed you." She interrupted him before he could go on.

"But _I_ kissed you."

"I shouldn't have kissed you back. I can't...we can't...I'm sorry." He reached forward to wipe away her tears but she flinched away as if he had slapped her.

"Don't." She whispered. He nodded in understanding. They walked back inside thinking about what had just happened. Kagome was trying to figure out her feelings towards Sesshomaru. What did she really feel for him? Did she really feel anything at all? Or was it just teenage hormones mixed with her feelings of friendship that she held for him?

Sesshomaru was thinking along the same lines as she was but in stead of teenage hormones it was one of the seven deadly sins: lust. Sesshomaru mentally groaned as he thought about how long it had been since he had been laid. Not for at least a year because his last girlfriend seemed like she was perfect but it turned out she was secretly poisoning Rin by slipping pine-sole, the cleaning liquid, in her drinks and soup. Rin would have died if Sesshomaru hadn't smelt the lemony freshness of the pine-sole on the soup; the doctors couldn't even figure it out. It had scared Sesshomaru to death because he had let someone get close to him and the result was he almost lost his baby.

Both of their musings were brought to an abrupt halt as they walked into the entertainment room.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Inuyasha said instantly going to her side and hugging her. Inuyasha mentally cringed as he smelt not only her arousal but his brothers as well.

"Its ok Inuyasha, I over reacted. I apologize for acting the way I did." Touga waved it off saying:

"Its fine dear we understand no need to apologize." Kagome gave them a relived smile.

"We should go." Sesshomaru's cold voice said bringing forth a shiver from Kagome as she remembered what she had just done with him. They exchanged hugs and goodbyes and Sesshomaru led the other three out the front door and down the steps to his Viper. Kagome offered the front seat to Rin but she declined saying:

"No thank you, Kagome is older then Rin so Kagome should get it." Kagome smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair before she skipped ahead of her to talk to Sota.

"You raised her well." Kagome said to Sesshomaru after they had gotten in the car and started to drive. Rin was in the back seat telling Sota about her day.

"Thank you. She is rather intelligent too; she never ceases to amaze me." Kagome glanced at Rin and her brother to see that they were still talking.

"Uh...Sesshomaru about earlier." He cut her off before she could continue.

"Lets not talk about it." He paused and looked at her out of the corner of his eye before he continued. "Ever again." Sesshomaru was over whelmed with the strong smell of sadness. He looked at her to see her eyes clouded over and he could tell she was holding her tears back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He looked back at the road briefly then looked into her eyes.

"No, it's not your fault Kagome." He said softly. "You did nothing wrong, it's just we can't. Ok?" Kagome nodded her head and forced her tears down and placed a small smile on her face.

"Hey Kagome?" Rin asked cheerfully.

"Yes Rin?" Kagome asked turning in her seat to face Rin.

"Sota and I were talking and in your opinion what would be the perfect guy?" Kagome sputtered and blushed. Sesshomaru smirked seeing the blush on Kagome's face.

"Well, I...uh...well, every girl wants a man that she can go to in her sweats, hair a mess, make-up running down her face, eyes red from crying, and the first thing he says to you is: 'Baby your beautiful' and means it."

"Oh that is so wonderful Kagome!" Rin said excitedly. Kagome smiled at the small girl.

"We are here." Sesshomaru's cold voice said. Kagome looked forward to see that they had in fact arrived at their house. Kagome and Sota grabbed their things and after receiving hugs from Rin got out of the car. "I will see you tomorrow in class and also if you need you can have until Saturday to finish that assignment."

"Ok, thank you. Bye Rin I'll most likely see you on Saturday." Rin nodded excitedly from the front seat. Kagome and Sota walked up the stairs to their mansion and disappeared behind the door. Before Kagome closed the door her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's and she thought: '_Please hold me tight I don't care if I breathe tonight it's a melody a memory.'_

_**Hey everyone not sure when I will be putting the next chapter up, please tell me what you think of this chapter, I wont put another one up for a while. I currently have more chapters than reviews so please please tell me what you guys think! As always any and all input is welcome and appreciated!**_

_**-Khristina**_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Saturday

**_Chapter Twelve: Saturday_**

Friday had gone by so fast Kagome was upset when it was over. She wondered where Kyochi was. Sesshomaru avoided her all day and Mr. Turner was there every time she turned around. After school her and Sota went to the mall and picked out their presents for Rin's birthday party.

Saturday morning Kagome woke with a jolt. She looked around her would be dark room except for the flashing T.V., she saw the small red numbers of her alarm clock which read: 3:47. She heard a scream from down the hall. She scrambled out of bed to see what it was. When she opened her door she saw her mother being thrown into the wall opposite her.

"Mom!" Kagome screamed. She rushed forward and Sota opened his door and went to his sister's side only to be thrown back by a hand that had grabbed his shoulder.

"No, go back to bed." Her mother cried gaining the attention of a drunken Naraku. Kagome quickly got up and shoved Sota into his room. Kagome looked at Naraku who was haling her mother up by the neck of her shirt.

"Let her go!" Kagome said and zapped him lightly with her miko powers to get his attention drawn to her.

"No Kagome don't..." She was cut off by Naraku's fist to her mouth. Kagome pushed Naraku off of her mother. Her mother scrambled away letting her daughter take on her husband by her self. Kagome coughed and wheezed when she was punched in the stomach.

"Why hello there Kaggy-bear. I missed you, did you miss me too?" He lifted her by her pajama shirt and threw her up against the wall. He held her in place with his right hand on her waist and his right leg in between her thighs. He kissed her neck and she started to fight him only to have her head smashed into the wall behind her. She felt his hand slide up her shirt before she lost consciousness.

About five hours later Kagome woke up with a throbbing headache. She groaned at the light that shown in threw her open blinds. She turned to see Sota sleeping next to her.

"Hey Sota." Kagome whispered. Sota jumped awake and fell off her bed with a dull thud.

"Kagome?" He stood up and she sat up. "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah..." She said softly and looked down at her self. She wasn't wearing her pajama shirt anymore instead she was wearing a tank top, and she still wasn't wearing a bra. "Hey Sota?" He looked at her from her closet door.

"Yeah sis?"

"Where is my pajama shirt?" She asked looking into his transparent eyes.

"Well I came out of my room because I didn't hear you anymore and...and he was on you." Sota had tears welling in his eyes. Kagome got off her bed and went to his side and hugged him.

"What was he doing Sota, please tell me."

"W-well you were on the ground and he was on top of you feeling you up...your shirt was open and covered in blood, and there was a pool of it by your head." Sota paused for a second as tears began to flow in a waterfall down his cheeks. "He was gonna rape you sis." Sota sobbed out his last sentence as she hugged him tightly. "So I knocked him out, I couldn't turn my cheek like mom." Sota continued surprising Kagome that he could. "I fixed your head and I put a new shirt on you...he should be up in a few hours."

"It's ok Sota." Kagome whispered. "I'm fine thanks to you. I owe you little bro." She hugged him close to her for a few more minutes before pulling away and smiling at him. "We should get ready...eww you know what I just realized?"

"No what."

"You saw me half naked ewww." Kagome said jokingly as she ruffled his hair.

"Trust me I didn't want to." Sota smiled at her happy she was able to joke after almost being rapped. "And stop ruffling my hair I'm 15 now."

"Oh you poor little baby." Kagome cooed. "So you wanna help me pick out something to wear?"

"Sure I guess; do you know what bathing suit you're going to wear for the party?"

"Well I was thinking about my red full piece." Kagome paused at the face Sota made. "Ok fine then how's this you pick out my bathing suit and I will pick out yours?" Sota nodded his head and went back in to her walk in closet. Kagome smiled faintly and went out in to the hall and walked to his room. After about 5 minutes of searching Kagome found what she was looking for; it was a pair of black swim trunks with blood red roses that spiraled and went all the way around it. She smiled to her self and went back to her room to see Sota looking at three out of the millions of bathing suits she owned. Kagome gasped lightly at the ones he had picked out for her to wear in front of people. "Sota I can't wear those."

"Yes you can and you will. Come on sis you never show off your figure. Your waist is tinny, your stomach is flat, and you have, you know...those." He pointed to her chest and blushed lightly. Kagome sighed.

"Fine, which one?" She asked eyeing the bathing suits as if they would attack at any moment.

"I don't know yet I haven't decided. I'm really torn between the red one and the green one, but the black one is really nice. What about you, what do you think?"

"I think they are all skimpy and if mom hadn't bought them I wouldn't own them." She paused lightly before deciding. "But I guess the red one." Sota nodded and handed it to her. Kagome smiled at him and gave him a brief hug. "Well I'm gonna go wash out the blood in my hair and get dressed."

"I think a shower sounds nice, I'll go take one too. See you in a half hour." Kagome nodded and handed him his trunks and watched as he walked out of her room.

Thirty minutes later Kagome got out of her scolding shower feeling refreshed but not clean. She had her bathing suit on underneath her clothing, her shirt was a light blue T-shirt and she wore baggy black jeans. She brushed her hair out so it was straight and hung down to her waist. She walked the short distance between her room and Sota's room and knocked on the door. She walked in when she got her muffled permission. Sota was wearing the swim trunks underneath a pair of semi baggy blue jeans; he was also wearing a loose short sleeved shirt.

"So what do you wanna do for the next two hours?" Kagome asked giving him a light smile.

"Wanna go in the entertainment room and watch a movie and snack on something?"

"That sounds nice." They went down stairs and decided to go in the living room instead of the entertainment room. Kagome made some quick snacks and Sota put in Blade 3. After the movie was over Naraku and Kemi walked down the stairs and she began making coffee for them to drink. Naraku winked at Kagome then glared at Sota who in return glared back. "He is such a puke." Kagome said to Sota who nodded in agreement.

Once Kemi and Naraku were ready they all got in Naraku's car and headed over to the Tashio's. They were let in by a butler and told to go to the pool area. They nodded and said they knew where it was. When they walked threw the doors to the enclosed pool with mechanical ceiling they saw at least twenty to thirty children running around. Kagome smiled as she saw Rin get out of the pool and run over to her. Rin almost knocked Kagome over as she plowed into her, hugging her waist, and successfully getting Kagome wet.

"Hey Rin." The girl looked up at Kagome still hugging her waist.

"Hi Kagome, Rin is happy to see you." Kagome smiled at the small girl who talked in third person. "Daddy wants you to meet him inside he said he has something to discuss with you involving work."

"Ok, do you know where he is?"

"Uh...I think he is in grandpa's study." Rin said letting go of Kagome. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes I do. Well happy birthday, I will give you your present after I talk to your daddy ok?" Rin nodded enthusiastically and ran off pulling Sota into the pool with his shirt still on. Kagome laughed lightly and went back inside to search for Sesshomaru unknowing to the pair of blood red eyes that fallowed her. Kagome found Touga's study easily and knocked lightly before entering. Touga was sitting behind a desk that was made from the same dark wood as the one in his office, and Sesshomaru was leaning over his shoulder as they looked over the same papers. "You wanted to see me?" Kagome said and closed the door softly.

"Why hello Kagome you look lovely today." Touga said smiling brightly. Kagome blushed lightly. "But it is a pool party you know?"

"Oh, I'm wearing my suit underneath my clothes." Touga nodded.

"I asked for you to come here for your opinion." Sesshomaru said.

"M-me?" Kagome sputtered. "Why me? I'm only a teenager I can't help with business matters."

"Its because if I do recall, Kagome, when you were younger it was you who helped me design the swing set on the grounds." Touga said, said his smile widening as her blush increased.

"Well yeah b-but..." She trailed off as she tried to think of an excuse.

"We just want your opinion its not like we are asking you to perform surgery." Sesshomaru said coldly. Kagome scoffed at his words, he made her sound like an idiot.

"Fine, don't gotta be a purple cow Sessy-kun." Kagome teased remembering what Rin had called him and laughed when he growled. Kagome walked to the front of the desk and leaned down to look at the layout they had.

"Uh, well if you were to take the sides out by this much..." She drew small lines with her finger showing them what she meant. "And knocked out this wall and this wall. You would be able to fit another bathroom and office on each floor, if that's what you're looking for."

"See what did I tell you? You are a genius Kagome even Sesshomaru couldn't figure that out." Kagome blushed again.

"Thanks." She said softly. "Uh, I told Rin I would give her the present I bought for her when I was done talking with you guys, so yeah..."

"I'll come with you." Sesshomaru said. "I want to see what you bought my daughter." Kagome nodded, and they walked out of the study together. Touga sighed and put away his work.

"I guess I will go join in the festivities." Touga said out loud to him self before walking out to the pool.

"I left it in the car so she wouldn't see it." Sesshomaru nodded as he and Kagome walked out to Naraku's car. Kagome smiled at him and bounded ahead as he walked. She disappeared inside the car and reappeared with a large wrapped box which she placed on the ground and disappeared yet again but this time she reappeared with a small white ball of fluff. Sesshomaru eyed it wearily.

"What is that?" Kagome looked at him innocently as the small fluff barked. "No, no, no. You got her a dog?"

"Oh come on Sessy every girl wants a doggy." Kagome pouted and Sesshomaru groaned.

"Fine, you better be happy I'm letting you give it to her." He stopped walking and looked at the fluff, then the box.

"Will you get the box for me Sessy? It's from Sota." Sesshomaru nodded and picked up the large box. "Isn't he cute?"

"You got a male dog?"

"Well duh, that way it can't get pregnant I didn't think you would like that very much. But isn't he cute?" Sesshomaru looked down at the fluff in her arms. It looked up at him with golden eyes that held specks of bright green; it barked slightly and let its small pink tongue lull to the side. "I think he likes you." Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to Kagome's which were watching him with intensity. Sesshomaru huffed lightly and looked forward. They walked until they reached the pool. When they walked in Rin spotted them and ran over.

"Hi Daddy! Hi Kagome! Is that my present?" Rin asked politely. Kagome nodded and handed the girl the ball of fluff. She looked at it and squealed with delight. "You got me a doggy!" Kagome smiled warmly down at the girl.

"Yep and Sota got you the box your daddy is holding." Rin looked at Sesshomaru who set the box down and Rin wasted no time to tear into. She pulled out everything that was in it. There was a small bed for the dog, a green collar and leash, a small 10 pound bag of dog food, and small green booties for the winter snow. "I'm gonna walk him, and feed him, and take care of him!" Rin was so happy she tackled Kagome in a hug who fell back into Sesshomaru who caught the both of them. Rin let go and gave Sota and equally bone crushing hug. Kagome stood blushing lightly and mentally cursing her self for it.

"Hey Kagome." Kagome looked to where she had heard her name. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were waving her over. Sango was wearing a hot pink and black bikini. Miroku had on blue and purple swim trunks, and Inuyasha had black ones with white and red sculls. Kagome waved back and walked over to them.

"Hey you guys."

"Are you going to wear that into the pool?" Inuyasha asked looking at her out fit.

"No, I'm wearing my bathing suit underneath it silly." She tapped Inuyasha on the nose who smiled brightly at her. "Hey Sango where is your brother?"

"Last time I saw him he was in the water with your brother and they were dunking each other." Kagome looked towards the pool to see Kohaku on the diving board. He was wearing black, yellow, and blue swim trunks and was about to jump off but he didn't see Sota who had been creeping up behind him. Sota quickly ran over and latched onto Kohaku before he could jump and they both went down together. Kagome giggled at her brother's childish antics. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's good to hear you laugh." He whispered to her, he then he looked his two other best friends and said: "Lets get in the pool."

"Just let me take off my clothes first." Kagome said pulling away from Inuyasha. She looked over to her mom, Naraku, and the Tashio's to see Naraku watching her with a malicious look in his eyes. Her breath hitched and she looked away. Inuyasha was talking to Sango and Miroku while drinking a Dr. Pepper. Kagome pulled off her T-shirt and Pants. Inuyasha glanced at her and did a double take. He spit out his Dr. Pepper giving off the distinct impression of a sprinkler. Kagome stared at him. "Wh-what?" Inuyasha was only able to get out one word as his eyes scanned her body. She wore a blood red bikini; she had ample breast, flat stomach, nice hips, and long legs that could wrap perfectly around his waist.

"W-wow. You really changed." Kagome blushed a dark red and glared at him.

"So have you." She looked down and asked: "Are we going to get in the pool?" The others nodded and walked over to the pool. The pool went from 3 feet down to 12; it had three separate diving boards: one high dive, one at medium height and the last one only a few feet from the surface of the pool. They also had a Jacuzzi and an in-ground kiddy pool. Kagome pushed Inuyasha in and Sango pushed Miroku in, but they failed to see their brothers sneaking up behind them. Kagome screamed as she was grabbed from behind and thrown into the pool along with another body attached to hers. When she resurfaced so did Sota, Kohaku, and Sango. The others where laughing at them. Kagome looked over to see Sesshomaru watching her with amusement shinning in his deep hues. She also noticed something else, Rin's new dog, Kenji as she had so lovingly named it, was sitting in his lap and he was absentmindedly stroking its soft fur. Kagome smiled but was abruptly pulled down by her ankle. When she resurfaced again she glared at the culprit who put on an innocent face and said:

"What?"

"You know exactly what you jerk." Kagome splashed Inuyasha. Who went under then resurfaced with a triumphant smirk which was quickly washed off his face by a splash of water. Kagome climbed out of the pool, her waist length hair clinging to her pail, scarred, body in strands. She walked over to the diving boards and climbed the steps to the highest one. Unknown to her all of the little kids who had been running around stopped and watched her in awe. She walked to the edge with her eyes closed she took a deep breath and jumped. She dived right into the deep end with almost no splash. When she resurfaced she was greeted with cheers from the small children. She swam over to her friends with a small blush.

"Hey we should play chicken." Miroku suggested. "But only if I get Sango." Sango splashed him and mumbled:

"Pervert." But in truth she really did want to get on the pervert's shoulders. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who backed away with her hands up in a defensive position.

"Nope, I'm gonna get something to drink."

"Ok." Inuyasha said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'll just get Rin." Inuyasha said knowing if he had Rin he would win no matter what because no one would nock her down for fear of injuring the small but tough girl. Kagome crawled out of the cool water into the controlled warm air. She walked over and grabbed a cold can of sprite. She took a small sip from it and watched as the children attempted to play chicken with each other, and Sango knocked Kohaku off of Sota's shoulders. Kagome was standing there laughing at them when suddenly her view was blocked. She looked up and found her self staring directly into crimson hues.

"Hello Kaggy-bear."

"What do you want Naraku?"

"For you to show me to the bathroom."

"Why don't you have someone tell you where it is?"

"What's the fun in that?" He asked softly in her ear causing her to shiver out of disgust.

"Fine." She growled out. She walked into the house with Naraku behind her. She knew he was watching her as she walked down the corridor. She stopped abruptly and Naraku would have walked into her if not for his half-demon reflexes. "Here." Naraku stepped in front of her and smiled exposing his fangs. Kagome tried to move away but found her self up against the wall.

"I like your bathing suit Kaggy-bear." His hand ran up her side and stopped below her breasts. "I liked your dive too." He kissed her neck and caught her wrists in his hand when she tried to fight back. He kissed up to her lips and looked into her dull green eyes before he kissed the soft luscious lips he thought about constantly. She struggled the best she could and got a fist to her stomach causing her to try and gasp for air, but instead of air in her mouth she got his grotesque tongue. She felt bile rise in the back of her through. Naraku pulled back right before she would have barfed. "Well I should get back before they notice, see you later Kaggy-bear." He kissed her lips one last time and walked away without looking back.

Kagome slumped to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. She wouldn't let the tears fall because she had already cried enough in the past week. She breathed deeply as she tried to stop from throwing up. When she couldn't hold it in she crawled over and into the bathroom not being able to stand. She lifted the sparkling clean toilet seat and closed her eyes while she emptied what little stomach contents she held from earlier. When she was done she flushed the toilet and saw that she had puked up blood. She pulled her self up and rinsed out her mouth and watched pinkish water swirl and go down the sink drain. She sighed and straightened up. She looked down to see a small bruise forming on her abdomen where she had been punched. She closed her eyes and placed her hand over her stomach, a small blue light emitted from her hand and her bruise disappeared shortly after. She leaned against the sink for a second before pushing off of it and walking out side into the corridor.

"You ok?" Kagome jumped at the voice behind her. She turned to see Sesshomaru leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because you were just throwing up blood." He pushed him self off of the wall and walked towards her, stopping when he was about a foot in front of her.

"How did you know it was blood?" He tapped his own nose.

"I could smell it...and if I'm right you also used your miko healing powers."

"Yeah." She said slowly.

"I could also smell your sadness, distress, disgust, and tears."

"I didn't cry." Kagome growled.

"So...will you tell me what's wrong?" Kagome looked up at him with guarded eyes.

"Why do you care?"

"I am your friend, Kagome." He said softly.

"I'm sure the others are wondering where we are." Kagome said and turned around. She started to walk back out side. "So why are you in here?"

"Rin convinced me to change." Sesshomaru said simply. That was when Kagome noticed what he was wearing, or more what he wasn't wearing. His well toned chest was showing, and he was only wearing a pair of plain black swim trunks. His chest and abs were so much better then Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru had nice pecks, washboard abs, and strong muscular arms, but she never would have guessed he looked this good because he always wore a suit and the jacket covered up anything you would have been able to see.

"O-oh." They walked out there to see the others still chicken fighting.

"Come on in Daddy!" Rin called. Sesshomaru nodded and walked to the waters edge along with Kagome. She was about to jump in when she felt him push her. She teetered and grabbed onto him in an attempt to steady her self, her attempt failed and they were both sent into the water, their lips accidentally connecting as they went in. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as they kissed under the water even though it only lasted a few seconds. When they resurfaced she was happy it seemed no one saw, Kagome blushed and swam away from him. "Hey Kagome will you play chicken with me?"

"I would Rin but I don't have a partner." Kagome said trying to cool down her blush.

"Daddy can be your partner." Rin said hopefully.

"I..uh...don't know..." Kagome wasn't able to finish because of the squeak that was forced from her as she was picked up and placed on a pair of strong shoulders. Kagome looked between her legs and blushed furiously to see Sesshomaru. Her legs were threaded between his silver hair so she didn't pull on it. "Uh...Sesshomaru?" She questioned.

"Fight!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango and Miroku came over to them and they started to chicken fight. Kagome and Sesshomaru won and then Rin and Inuyasha started to fight them. Of course Rin won, Sesshomaru and Kagome went under the water. Sesshomaru resurfaced but Kagome didn't. Sesshomaru looked around for the petite woman but didn't see her.

"Daddy? Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked around in the water for a second his panic rising on the inside when he saw her on the ground of the pool just floating there. He dove under the water and wasted no time in retrieving her limp body and bringing it to the surface. He placed her on the side of the pool and started to give her CPR while the children, adults, and teenagers held their breaths. After about seven seconds she started to cough. She turned her body and started to cough uncontrollably. Sesshomaru rubbed small circles on her back as everyone cheered. Sesshomaru moved her hair back and held it out of her face. While everyone went back to what they were doing Kagome's coughing slowed to a stop and she sat up and looked at her cupped hands.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" He looked at her cupped hands to see blood. He looked around happy to see no one was looking at them. He helped her stand up and they walked over to a table where she wiped her hands off on a napkin. She could feel where her miko powers were healing the back of her head which she had hit off the side of the pool.

"When was the last time you went to the doctor?" Sesshomaru asked her as he handed her a semi-see threw blue plastic cup full of water and put a fluffy overly sized white towel on her shoulders.

"About four moths, why?"

"Why were you there?"

"Normal check up."

"Perhaps you should go and see him again, I think it is stress related but I could be wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked slightly confused as she sipped her water.

"Kagome you puked up blood earlier and now you are coughing it up."

"Oh...don't worry it's nothing." Kagome said waving it off as if it was nothing but she was actually worried about it.

"You know Kagome, birds sound pretty but they will still poop on you." Kagome looked around to see Rin standing near them dripping wet as she referred birds to Kagome coughing up blood.

"Wow Rin that was a very smart thing to say."

"Well I'm a smart person." Kagome smiled down at the small girl.

"Kagome, will you help me with something in the kitchen?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Once in there they were bombarded by noise as cooks and maids ran around like chickens with out there heads. Sesshomaru stopped and leaned against the large island in the middle. Kagome stood next to him and watched everyone. After about a minute a large cake was wheeled in front of Sesshomaru.

"Why did you want me to come in here with you?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru grabbed the cart and started to wheel the cake out to the party.

"About the kiss-" Kagome cut him off.

"It was an accident." Kagome said simply with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Just making sure you understand." Kagome glared at him which wasn't very convincing. Rin made a wish and blew out the candles, then let everyone else have a piece before she did. They played games over the next few hours, and once her bikini was dry Kagome put her clothes back on. She was eating a cheery pop sickle and sitting on a pool chair with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha who were also eating pop sickles. Sango looked over at Miroku who was eating a grape one and said:

"Miroku there is a joke on your stick." Miroku coughed then got a lecherous grin and said:

"Why Sango, I'm shocked. Have you been spying on me while I take a shower?" Sango turned red, Inuyasha laughed so hard he fell off the chair, and Kagome just looked confused for a moment before she too blushed. Then before Kagome or Inuyasha could register what was happening Sango smacked Miroku so hard her fell off of the chair they were sitting on.

"Owww Sango, why do you have to hit so hard?" Miroku groaned in pain on the ground while holding his abused cheek. Inuyasha fell over the other side laughing even harder at Miroku's misfortune. Kagome giggled lightly then stopped when she felt as if she was being watched. She looked up from her friends to see deadly crimson eyes watching her while the owner talked to her mother and the Tashio's. She smiled as the many children ran around, some playing tag others in the pool and some even pigging out on cake and ice cream. Kagome squeaked as she was pulled off the chair and into a lap.

"Hello best friend." Inuyasha said happily.

"Hey Inu." Kagome said and snuggled into his firm but warm body. "How is your day so far?"

"Wonderful because you were in it." Inuyasha said jokingly.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome fake swooned. "You're so manly." Kagome let out a fake laugh.

"Well I try." Kagome laughed at Inuyasha not being able to hold back any longer. It was like a melody to not only Inuyasha's ears but Sesshomaru's, and disgustingly enough Naraku's too.

After a couple more hours the party was finally over. Rin had opened her many presents and there had been several more games played. Miroku had taken Sango and Kohaku home with. Sango had Kohaku sit in the front so Miroku's _'cursed'_ hand wouldn't wander any where near her backside.

"Well Izayoi I had a wonderful time but we should leave." Kemi said to Izayoi and Touga.

"Please stay for dinner, Kemi." Izayoi pleaded. "We really haven't had much time to catch up."

"I don't know; I mean we have been here all day." Kemi protested.

"Please, I insist you guys stay. At least for dinner." Kemi looked at the others. Sota smiled, Naraku nodded, and Kagome was having a small immature pushing fight with Inuyasha. Kemi sighed.

"I guess so." Izayoi smiled and clapped her hands.

"Why don't you accompany me in the kitchen with the cooks, Kemi, and we can talk in there." Kemi nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

"Well Naraku why don't you and I leave the kids to hang out." Naraku nodded not being able to say no without possible suspicion. As Naraku and Touga walked off he winked at Kagome causing her to shiver and want to throw up again as images of the earlier events ran threw her head. She squeaked as an arm wound its self around her waist.

"Well you heard the man let's hang out, and since its Rin's birthday she should choose what we do." Inuyasha said while holding Kagome. They all looked down at Rin who was tapping her small finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"OH I KNOW!" She thrust her finger from her chin into the air. "We should play twister." The others looked at each other for a second then agreed with the little girl. Sesshomaru went and got the game from the closet next to the entertainment room. After setting it up they began playing. It was easier for Sota, Kagome, and Inuyasha to bend around each other but it was more awkward. Sesshomaru refused to play 'such a childish game' and even though Rin kept on insisting he join them he still said no. Kagome was doing a back bend with Inuyasha over top of her, her right breast was right in his face but he looked at the wall; Sota had his legs between Kagome's and Rin was in the most comfortable position. Sesshomaru was laughing on the inside at there awkward positions and was happy he said no.

"Ok left foot yellow." Sesshomaru said after spinning the hard plastic red arrow; he absent mindedly patted Kenji's head. Kenji woofed lightly and watched as the small group of game participants moved around. The new command brought Sota into a comfortable position and now the top of his head was against the top of Rin's, and now Inuyasha was directly over the top of Kagome who's body was arching into his. Inuyasha tried not to put any pressure on her so she wouldn't fall but his hand slipped a little causing his body bumped hers and she would have fallen with him on top of her if he hadn't placed the had that slipped under her arching back and held her in place for a second until they were both able to steady them selves. Sesshomaru watched and smiled thinking: _'I'm surprised after all this time they both just want to be best friends and nothing more. Considering how close the two of us are to her I figured Inuyasha would at least want to be more then friends.'_ "Right hand red."

"Ahh, Inuyasha watch your hand." Kagome said in a high pitched voice as his hand accidentally brushed her soft left breast.

"Sorry 'bout that." He mumbled trying to concentrate on not falling. Kagome was happy she put her hair up in a messy bun because it would have been in her face as she moved to her position. She wrinkled her nose as she smelt the chlorine from her clothing she vaguely wondered how strong it must be for the demons.

"Left hand green." Kagome waited for everyone else to move before she bent her body into position. Now Kagome was hovering over Inuyasha. Her body rubbed against his. Sesshomaru smelt both of their scents spike for a second right before they both collapsed on top of each other bringing Sota down in the process. Rin cheered because she had won the game while the others smiled and laughed. Izayoi and Kemi walked in to see them laughing.

"It's time for dinner." Izayoi said. They all nodded.

"Will you come with me to wash my hands?" Rin asked the teenagers. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sota nodded and walked with her to the nearest bathroom to wash their hands. Sesshomaru walked with Izayoi and Kemi to the dinning room.

"You really have grown up Sesshomaru." Kemi said.

"That is usually what is expected of someone when they become an adult." He said cold and emotionlessly.

"Yes but you adopted a human daughter, you are a teacher, and you work at your father's company." Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Yes, as I said, it is called responsibility."

"Sesshomaru." Izayoi gasped. "That was rude." Both Kemi and Izayoi were confused by his sudden mood change, he seemed to be lightening up.

"You're not my mother, do not lecture me." Sesshomaru growled coldly. They had reached the dinning room where Touga and Naraku were already seated. After about a minute the others came in. Touga sat at the head of the table, Izayoi sat to his left, Inuyasha to her left, Sota to Inuyasha's left, and Naraku to Sota's left. Sota kept looking at Kagome with an uncomfortable look. Sesshomaru was to Touga's right, Kagome to his right and since Rin wanted to sit in between Kemi and Kagome that was where she was seated. They were half way threw dinner Kagome noticed that Sota seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable. When Kagome figured out why she looked at Naraku to see him staring at her. Horrifying crimson met dull green. Naraku winked at her and made a small kiss so no one else would notice. Kagome gripped the edges of her chair in an attempt to keep her emotions under control. She almost gasped when she felt a hand cover hers. She looked down at her right hand to see a small hand with equally small fingers lightly gripping it. Green hues glanced over to see the owner of the small hand smiling up at her. Kagome smiled down at the small girl with warm chocolate eyes.

After dinner they left after saying their goodbyes, Kenji barking happily at Rin's knees. They were walking towards the car Sesshomaru watched Kagome thinking:

_'Its amazing how a girl like her could affect a guy like me.'_ When they got home Naraku had a _'talk'_ with Kagome about everything that had happened at the party. While Kemi lay in the bed Naraku and her shared every night Kagome was taking the beating of her life. Sota was huddled in the corner of the living room watching with fear as Kagome was thrown around, and not once threw out the whole night did she make a sound. After Naraku had stopped and went up stairs to bed with Kemi, Sota helped Kagome up stairs where the last thought that crossed her mind before she passed out was:

_'My sole is a mere shadow of what it once was.'_

**_Hey everyone here is the next chapter hope you all like it please please please please drop me a review as always any and all input is welcome! Please guys, please please please please, reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing. And I hate having more chapters than reviews because then no one new will read this story and if you guys love this story you would want others to read it!  
_**

**_-Khristina._**

**_Busyhalo [you don't have pming available on your profile so I cant respond to you directly]_**

**_i am glad you love my story, gut wrenching is totally the best way to describe my story and i absolutely love that! Please take your blocke private massaging off so i can respond! Thank you so much for the review!_**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Suspicions

**_Please read this before you flame me again or report me. This is the fourth or tenth time I have explained this, this is my active posting I am goying threw each chapter from the old one and making changes and posting them as I go. I want to keep the original posting because it is the only copy I have of it. And some day I would like to change this and make it not a fantiction. Also no I can't Copt and paste the other one and save it because i currently do not have a computer or access to one I do all of this from my phone. So I am sorry if I caused you any frustrations but threatening me is just gonna make me not wright at all._**

**_Chapter Thirteen: Suspicions_**

Kagome spent all day Sunday in bed with Sota attending to her. Luckily for them Naraku had an emergence business meeting.

"You feeling any better, sis?" Sota asked walking back into her room with a light lunch for her at around 2:30.

"My arm's not broken anymore."

"That good." Sota said smiling brightly. Naraku had beaten Kagome within an inch of death. Both Kagome and Sota had used up all of their healing powers and yet she still could barley move. They hadn't seen their mother since that morning when she came out to see if Kagome was alive. Kemi didn't look to good her self but she wasn't half as bad as Kagome was now.

"Yeah I guess. I wonder if I will be able to go to school tomorrow." Sota smiled at her and handed her the soup he had made.

"I'm sure you will." Sota said not really believing his own words. He helped her sit up which proved difficult because of the many bones that were still broken. Kagome slowly ate her soup with help from Sota. About half way threw she stopped and looked into his soul seeing eyes. He could see her broken soul shinning threw her dull green hues which had been somewhat bright the other day but thanks to Naraku they were now dull again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He looked at her shocked.

"What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong." He noticed she was gripping the fluffy aqua comforter on her bed tightly in her hand.

"I don't think I'm strong enough. I wasn't able to protect you last night." Her hand let go of the sheets and lightly traced the bruise on his cheek and under his eye. He winced slightly but kept eye contact with her and didn't pull away. "I wasn't able to stop him from hurting you." Sota could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"No, Kagome, its not your fault it's his...and moms for marring him and staying with him." He wrapped his arms around his almost crying sister. "Its moms for not protecting us and it's his fault because he is the one doing it. You almost gave up your life for me last night Kagome nothing he does to me could ever be your fault." She hugged him tightly not wanting to let go as she lightly sobbed on his shoulder but with out tears. She had to be strong; she refused to let her self cry.

"I'm so sorry for all of this." She sobbed tearlessly. He rubbed her back careful not to apply pressure. They staid like that for about a few minutes before she pulled away.

"How are your legs by the way?" Sota asked as he but her unfinished soup on her desk.

"The right one is still broken but the left one is almost healed it's just my knee."

"What about everything else?"

"Well my cheek bone is still broken as I'm sure you can see." He nodded. Her cheek was a nasty purple/black color. "I only have three broken ribs now, but other then that I'm doing ok." She spoke softly so she wouldn't take deeper breaths then necessary and hurt her ribs. Sota smiled warmly at her.

"That's good; once your legs have healed more you should take a nice hot bath. I'm sure it would help with your ribs." Kagome nodded. They were both interrupted by the shrill tone of her cell phone. Sota picked it up off of the night stand and handed it to her. She gave him a small smile and answered it.

"H-hello?"

_"Kagome, what are you doing?"_ Sesshomaru's voice asked.

"Oh, hi Sesshomaru. Uh well I'm kind of busy right now."

_"Well I need your help real fast."_ He said, his voice was colder then usual.

"Uh...ok. What is it that you need?"

_"Well I would have my secretary do it but she is out of reach. I am going to email you a file and I need you to go over it and make sure it's ok and that the people aren't trying to screw my father over. I would do it my self but I have a meeting in..."_ He paused for a second. Kagome guessed he was looking at the time. _"In 10 minutes and then as soon as that meeting is over I have to go to the meeting where I will need that contract." _He sounded slightly frantic, it also sounded like he was running around his office, which surprised her because he was always so organized.

"Ok Sesshomaru don't worry just email it to me and I will do it." She could have sworn she heard him sigh.

_"Thank you, Kagome, and again I'm sorry. It's just they had an emergency back at their office and today will be the only time I will be able to meet them before they go back out of the country."_

"Its ok, like I said don't worry about it." She was slightly surprised he had said thank you and sorry.

_"I'll email it to you in a second."_ And with that he hung up. Kagome looked at her phone for a second before turning to Sota. He had already grabbed her laptop and was holding it out to her. She gave him a small smile and took it from him. She lightly set it on her lap and started it up.

"He sounded like he was freaking out." Sota said with amusement clear in his voice.

"Yeah, well as much as he can freak out I guess. I mean he still sounded cold as usual, he just sounded as if he was running around." It only took Kagome 45 minutes to change the contract so that the other company wasn't able to screw them over. She emailed it back to Sesshomaru. About an hour and a half later he called her. "So how did it go?"

_"Great, thank you Kagome."_ He said softly. Sesshomaru was currently relaxing in his car. He ran his fingers threw his tousled hair.

"No problem, it's what you pay me for right?"

_"Actually no it's what I pay my secretary for."_

"Well I don't mind, I'm not doing anything so it really wasn't a big deal."

_"Speaking of paying you. When would you like for me to pay you?"_

"But I only worked one day." Kagome looked at Sota who was sitting on her bed playing games on her laptop.

"And yesterday and today, I just figured I would pay you that way it wouldn't get confusing when I paid you next week. You know what, I'm in the area I can just stop by and-" She frantically cut him off.

"NO!" She cried out then cleared her throat and gave Sota an apologetic look because she had scared him. Sesshomaru who had yanked the phone away from his ear put it back saying.

_"Do not yell Kagome."_ He said coldly

"I'm sorry, I forgot about your ears." She said holding her side where she had hurt her ribs.

_"Its fine just don't do it again."_ Kagome felt horrible because she was sure his demon ears were still ringing. _"By the way I redecorated the office, I thought it needed a new look."_ Kagome was about to say something but was interrupted by a crash from downstairs. It was so loud Sesshomaru heard it. _"What was that?"_

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I will call you back." Before he could object she hung up on him. Sesshomaru looked at his phone for a second before putting it in his pocket. He sighed and started to drive towards his father's house to get Rin.

Sota looked at Kagome who said:

"Quick, lock the door." Sota scrambled out of her bed and locked her door. He looked at her and asked:

"What do you think that crash was?"

"My best guess is Naraku is home." She said softly. Sota gave her sad look and asked:

"Do you think I should go help?" She shook her head.

"No, you don't have any healing abilities left, and he would kill you. Plus, she didn't help me last night; she didn't even bother to offer earlier when she came in to see if I was alive and breathing." Kagome realized she had said those words with a little more venom then she had meant to and added on in a much softer note: "If you want to Sota you can go but I can't move, and he will kill you." Sota nodded sadly.

"I just don't want her to end up like you." She gave him a very small smile.

"Don't worry she will be fine." She said comfortingly. He gave her a bright smile.

"I'm sure she will." He said and walked back over to her. "Hey sis?"

"Yeah Sota?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" She looked into his eyes and saw traces of fear.

"Of course." Sota thanked her and sat down in her desk chair.

"Sooooo, what did Sesshomaru say?" He asked trying to ignore the crashing sounds.

"He said he was going to come over and pay me, and I told him no."

"So have you made any friends?"

"Well no one else besides the ones you know about already. I'm worried about Kyochi though."

"Why?" Sota asked cocking his head to the side reminding Kagome of a puppy.

"He wasn't at school on Friday and on Thursday when I was in Sesshomaru's classroom he asked Sesshomaru for extra time and all he said was hospital and that he would see me on Wednesday."

"Oh, that is curious."

"Yes I know, I have been trying to figure it out since Thursday but I haven't had any luck. I asked Sesshomaru but he said I would have to ask Kyochi." Kagome's voice had risen as she told Sota her other clues because Naraku and their mother were now coming up the stairs. Small cries and crashes were heard as Naraku dragged their mother along the hallway.

"Interesting words." Sota said nodding. Finally the sounds stopped and both Kagome and Sota noticed they were out side of her room. There was a light knock on the door. Both Sota and Kagome stiffened. Then Kagome almost whimpered when she heard a voice filter into her room threw the door.

"Kaggy-bear." The voice called. "Are you and Sota all right in there? I hope it is just you and Sota and not that filthy half-breed or his worthless brother." The voice taunted, and Kagome could swear she could almost see those crimson eyes boring into her threw the door.

"Go away." She choked out. Her throat had restricted it self causing her to gasp lightly for breath.

"Now why would you want me to do that? Why don't you open the door, we can have family time. I have your mother here by my side." To prove his point he grabbed a fist full of the black tresses of the crumbled woman on the floor. Sota shot Kagome a fearful look when the woman cried out in pain. His pleading eyes made her want to nod but instead she shook her head.

"I'm sorry momma." Kagome said loud enough for them to hear.

"Ok Kaggy-bear, I understand, you're willing to sacrifice her. That's fine; I guess I'll just have to _play_ with her for now." Kagome suppressed a shiver, knowing it would only cause her pain, as the malicious voice poured into her room. "Well it is only 6:10 right now so I'm sure I will see you tonight, and I can't wait to see you too Sota." He purred the last part causing Kagome to cast Sota a questioning glance who openly flinched.

They heard Naraku drag Kemi to their bedroom. He slammed the door behind him, and in his rage missed the fact Kemi wasn't completely in the room yet.

Like ice cream melting Sota embraced Kagome when they heard the scream of pain as the bones of Kemi's ankle shattered at the sheer force of the door. Kagome felt her stomach retch at the thought of what he was doing to their mother.

"Sota." Kagome whispered. Said boy pulled back and looked at her.

"Yeah sis?"

"What does Naraku do to you?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to play it off as if he didn't know but unfortunately his soul seeing eyes let Kagome see his emotions flash: _pain, hurt, and was that...taint? The same taint she saw in her own eyes when she looked in the mirror?_

"Oh Sota." She said softly. "Does he...does he _touch_ you too?" His hypnotic, almost transparent, blue hues widened when she guessed right.

And that's when she knew she had already failed him. She had failed him before last night, she had failed him the very second Naraku first put his disgusting hands on her innocent brother and tainted him like he had her.

"Kagome?" His voice was shaky as he spoke in a quiet voice. "Do you still love me?"

"Sota, of course I still love you. It is not your fault in any way, shape, or form. It's that...that, that _things_ fault. And I will always love you no matter what." She told him very sternly. Sota gave her a relived smile. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Are you sure you want to hear about it?" She nodded her head and slowly scooted over so he could lay down in her bed with her. Sota lay down beside her and started to tell her everything that had happened. It turns out Naraku had started to _touch_ Sota over a year ago and he never told her because he was afraid she might not love him anymore, also Naraku had said he would hurt Kagome if Sota told her.

Kagome was horrified with the stories her brother told her. How could she not have noticed? Shortly after he had stopped telling Kagome about the happenings between Naraku and him he drifted of to sleep with the aid of his sister's sweet singing and her fingers which were running threw his hair. When his breathing had slowed she wiped away the tears that had fallen down his pail cheeks. She soon drifted off into her own fantasy land but unlike most hers was filled with her fears and terrors instead of happiness and love.

It was around midnight that night when Kemi dragged her self down the white hallway of there house like mansion. She almost laughed thinking about how deceiving everything was. When she had dragged her broken, battered body to her daughter's door she knocked lightly.

"Kagome?" Her hoarse from screaming voice called softly.

Kagome who had been sleeping in her bed jolted awake. She looked to see if she had woken Sota and was relieved to see she hadn't. She crawled over him and limped over to the door her broken leg not quit healed all of the way. She opened the door to see her mothers broken frame holding on to the wall to the best of her ability. Kagome held her arms out to her mother afraid to touch her, sure she had broken bones. Her mother let go of the wall and fell into her daughters open arms. She didn't cry, instead she kept a firm grip on Kagome's shoulders and pulled away knowing Kagome probably still had broken bones of her own.

"What is it?" Kagome asked in an urgent but quiet tone.

"I came here to give you this." Kemi pulled her right hand off of her daughter's shoulder and opened it exposing a silver necklace with a shinny sliver heart that glimmered in the moon light coming from Kagome's window behind her.

"What is it?" Kagome repeated her first question but for a different meaning.

"It was from your father, he told me to give it to you when I thought you needed it." Kagome raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"That doesn't make much sense." Kagome whispered.

"I know, but I think you need it now more then ever. Your father was a strange man but kind, you remind me so much of him." Kemi told her daughter softly as she moved a stray piece of hair out of Kagome's face. "He had a kind heart and he laughed so much, and he loved to make you kids laugh." Kagome could now clearly see the years of bad decisions running down her mothers face but in an instant it was gone and replaced with a sad smile.

"I know mom, I remember some of him." Kagome said reassuringly.

"Well, anyway, here take it." She pushed the small silver heart into Kagome's palm and smiled. She kissed her daughter on her cheek that wasn't bruised, turned, and started to drag her self back down the hallway. Kagome stood there for a second just looking at the heart, when she glanced up to thank her mother she saw that she had already disappeared. Kagome frowned and walked back into her room securely locking the door.

She held it up in the moon light and watched it twirl on its chain spinning in a small circle. She gave a faint smile before going into her bathroom. She turned on the light, and put on the necklace. She stared at her reflection.

The silver stood out on her pail bruised skin like a sore thumb. She sighed and went to take it off but a voice stopped her.

"It looks beautiful on you." She nearly jumped out of her skin while she let out a whimper of pain at the movement. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No its ok Sota." She looked back in the mirror. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, if you don't believe me you can ask Inuyasha or Sesshomaru." She turned back to him.

"Inuyasha always says I'm beautiful and I don't think Sesshomaru's pride would let him admit something that personal. He is so cold now." She knew he had said it to her before but she couldn't see him saying it again.

"Well Inuyasha says it because its true and I think Sesshomaru would admit anything to you if it was just the two of you away from prying eyes." Kagome looked into the soul seeing eyes of her brother and vaguely wondered if he could see into the soul of the said cold dog demon.

"Why are you awake anyways?"

"You and mom talking woke me up." He said with a small shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was trying not to."

"Its ok sis. Why don't we go back to sleep, it's around midnight and I have school tomorrow." He said and walked out of the bathroom with Kagome a couple steps behind him.

"What do you mean _you_ have school? So do I." Kagome said after they had both settled down into her bed once again.

"I don't think you should go." He said looking at her, his head resting on one of her fluffy pillows incased in green.

"And why not?" She asked snuggling into her own rectangle of fluff.

"I doubt you will be healed by then and I don't really think you should go to school if you are still hurt." Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright I won't go, but what about my homework?"

"I can get it for you if you would like." He suggested closing his eyes.

"Yeah thanks that would be nice." Kagome said in a small whisper before she drifted of to a terror filled sleep along with her brother.

An annoying beeping filled the air. Sota rolled over and lightly pressed the off button. The sleeping broken beauty beside him shifted in her sleep trying to regain the lost warmth when he slipped out of her bed. Sota looked down at his sleeping sister to see her cheek bone was still broken. He kissed her forehead before he quietly left her room and went to his own so he could get ready for his day at school.

In her room Kagome rolled over still seeking the lost warmth. Her hand groped around for her brother but when her fingers didn't make contact with anything she opened her eyes to see that there wasn't anyone there. She looked up at her door in hopes that's where he was but when she didn't see him she figured he had gone to his room to get ready. With a sigh she lowered her head back on to the fluffy pillows and drifted back to sleep.

After Sota had gotten ready he checked on his sister to see she was still sleeping. He grabbed his stuff and tiptoed out of the house. When he got to school he hung out with Shippo and Kohaku until the bell rang then they all went to class. Before long Inuyasha had sought Sota out wondering where Kagome was. Sota simply told him she was sick and not to worry. Sesshomaru had also asked where she was at the end of the day when Sota went to get her homework.

"She told me to tell you she is sorry about not being able to make it to work." Sota said with a bright smile that made Sesshomaru look away and down at his work.

"Its fine, tell her I said to get better." Sesshomaru said with out looking up. Sota nodded and said goodbye before leaving. Sota was walking off the school grounds when a voice called out to him. He stopped and looked back to see a girl with light brown hair in childish pigtails bounding towards him with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi Aoni." Sota said cheerfully as the girl came to a stop in front of him.

"Hi Sota! So are you going to try out for the soccer team?" She asked happily while giving him a bright smile.

"I don't know, I mean once it gets cold we have to play in the gym and I hate that. I would rather play out side on the grass with the fresh air." He told her flashing her one of his own bright smiles causing her to blush.

"I know but when it warms up we get to go out side and it's a lot of fun, I'm gonna try out."

"I guess I will." Sota said making her blush slightly increase.

"Uh listen Sota..." She paused and looked away. "I know we have only known each other for like a week but I...I, uh I really like you." Aoni could feel his eyes on her and she forced her self to continue. "And I was wondering if, if you like me too." She stuttered out.

"Are you saying you want to go out?" Sota asked taken back by her sudden confession.

"Yeah." She whispered but then added hurriedly: "I mean if you don't want to I understand, you don't h-" He cut her off.

"No, I would love to go out with you." He said cheerfully. Aoni looked up and into his soul seeing eyes and asked:

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like you too." He said feeling his own blush creep up his neck. Aoni squealed in delight and hugged him quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek out of excitement before she pulled away saying:

"Well I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and watched as she ran back to her friends with one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen on her face. Sota smiled to himself and started to walk home. Once there he walked up to his sister's room not bothering to tiptoe since Naraku's vehicle wasn't there. He lightly knocked on her door before testing the handle to see that it wasn't locked. He walked in to see no one in sight, he was about to walk out when he heard the shower running. He sat down on her bed and began pulling out her homework from his backpack.

After an half hour and still no Kagome he decided to knock on the door. Kagome who had been sitting on the bottom of the tub letting the scolding water wash over her body jerked and cried out in as pain shot threw her body at the sudden movement.

Sota heard Kagome cry out and without a second thought ran into the bathroom. He was bombarded by steam and instantly felt lightheaded. He turned towards the shower to see the curtain closed.

"Kagome?" Sota called.

"Ye-yeah?"

"Are you ok? I heard you yelp." He said worriedly.

"I'm fine you just scared me and I fell." Kagome lied. She turned off the water and slowly stood. "You think you could hand me my towel? It's on a hook on the back of the door." Sota grabbed said fluffy green towel and handed it to her. Kagome stepped out of the shower with the green towel wrapped around her frail frame. She looked even more pail to Sota because her ink black waist length hair clung to her wet body and the towel in wet strands.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Sota." She said giving him a small smile. "Now get out so I can get dressed." She told him in mock anger. Sota nodded and scurried out of the bathroom closing the door before she could do anything. After a few minutes Kagome remerged dressed in red and black plaid p.j. pants and a short sleeved red t-shirt. Sota could see the bruises that decorated her skin clearly now as she ran a brush threw her hair. "So how was your day?" She asked putting down her brush on her desk and ruffling his hair.

"It was fine, I got your homework and I'm gonna try out for the soccer team." Kagome gave him a small smile.

"That's good I know how much you love soccer. Anything else?"

"Well uh...do you remember that girl I told you about?" Kagome who had been looking threw her homework stopped and looked up at him.

"Yeah, her name was Aoni wasn't it?" She noticed the light blush creeping across his cheeks.

"She asked m-me out today."

"Oh that's so cute!" Sota's blush increased.

"It's not cute." He pouted.

"Oh but it is, I bet you mom would think it was cute too."

"Where is she? I noticed her car wasn't here either."

"Oh she left, she said she had some errands to run..." Kagome trailed off looking threw the stuff Sesshomaru had assigned her. She sighed trying to think of a topic for the love essay he had assigned for them to do. "Well I guess we should start on our homework." Sota nodded then asked:

"So are there any guys I should know about?" Kagome who had started on her essay coughed and nearly stabbed her self when her pen slipped.

"Like any guy would like me." She said with a small smile. Sota laughed.

"Are you kidding? Have you not noticed all of the guys that watch you when you walk down the hall?" She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"No I hadn't really." She went back to her essay when she remembered something. "Hey Sota?"

"Yeah sis?"

"Was Kyochi there today?"

"No, I asked Inuyasha if he knew who he was and he didn't seem too happy but he told me that he wasn't there today. Do you know why Inuyasha doesn't like him?"

"No I don't, but he was very rude about it before when I went to lunch with Kyochi. I just don't think he wants me around Kyochi for some crazy reasoning. Inuyasha is rather odd sometimes." Sota nodded his head in agreement.

"Most people are." Kagome laughed lightly making Sota smile at the melodic sound that filled his ears. She reached over, ignoring the pain that shot threw her, and ruffled his hair again.

"I'm glad you found someone." She said with a small flicker of light in her dull eyes.

"You have to meet her, I really think you will like her. She is smart, funny, and pretty. You two have so much in common." He said with a light laugh and bright smile. Kagome gave him a half smile and a small hug before they both returned to their work. They worked for a few hours when their mother returned home and the three of them made dinner. Naraku came home happy and saw that Kagome was still injured from the beating he had given her on Saturday which brightened his mood even more. They were all eating in the dining room when he finally spoke up at the dead silent table.

"So how was your day Kagome?" Naraku asked his foot playing with her leg under the table.

"It was fine." She said curtly.

"Just fine? What about Sesshomaru? How is he?"

"Ok I guess."

"You guess?" Naraku asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"I didn't go to school today." She said returning back to her food, it was obvious that he knew she hadn't gone to school.

"Oh really why?" He asked fake concern in his voice that Sota and Kagome could see threw but unfortunately their mother couldn't. Kagome glared at him and kicked his foot away from her.

"Oh you know, I wasn't feeling good." She said with fake cheerfulness. Naraku smiled.

"Well I'm happy you are feeling better now." His words were so sugar coated Kagome was sure she was going to get a cavity. Kagome gave a fake smile trying not to cringe from the pain of her broken cheek bone. "So how was your day Kemi?" Naraku asked turning his attention to his wife. Kagome returned to eating as Kemi happily explained her long day. After a short while Kagome felt a hand go up her leg. She jerked slightly but covered it up by coughing. She felt his other dirty hand caress her back in fake concern. "Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yes I'm fine, just went down the wrong pipe." She felt his hand dip lower on her back then it should have. Kemi didn't notice but Sota did. After dinner Kagome and Sota went up to her room claiming they still had homework. Sota confronted Kagome about dinner and held her when she let a few unchecked tears slip threw. Sesshomaru had called and asked if she would be returning to work and school the next day. Kagome had told him yes and then Rin had taken the phone from the 'purple cow' and talked to Sota and Kagome about her school and friends. After a few hours Sota and Kagome fell asleep in her bed at about 10.

It was 12 am when Kagome who was half asleep heard he door creak open. She turned over and moved closer to Sota who was lying against the wall in her bed. When she had started to drift back to sleep she felt someone cover her mouth. She tried to scream but was pulled off of the bed. She felt pain shoot threw her as the person grabbed her hurt ribs. She was dragged to the ground away from her brother and a weight was place over making it hard to breath.

"Don't scream or I'll kill him." Kagome felt her throat constrict as a voice that made her blood run cold whispered into her ear. She let out a small whimper and saw a face swim into view. "Uh-uh, no sound." She then saw a flash of metallic silver out of her peripheral vision. Kagome found her self suddenly face down and her shirt being lifted up.

"Please stop." She whispered. She felt him slice threw her bra with his claw then she felt then cold mettle of the knife and the searing pain of her flesh being cut into. She whimpered yet again only to have the knife pressed further into her back. She could feel the cold of the mettle between her cut flesh. Naraku then ran what felt like a damp washcloth over the cut soaking up the blood so it wouldn't get in the way of his design.

After what felt like forever he finally put the knife down but when Kagome went to push her self up she was forced down by his hands and then she felt more pain then she had ever felt in her life. The last thing she heard before she lost all consciousness was Naraku saying:

"I love you Kaggy-bear." He turned her head and kissed her lips harshly then everything went black.

"Sis?" She faintly heard a voice call. "Please wake up." The voice became clearer but it sounded as if the person was crying. "Please sis." The voice was louder now; it was as if she could reach out and touch it with her cold finger tips. Wait why were her fingers cold, wasn't she in bed? With a sharp in take of breath she jerked awake only to whimper at the white hot pain. "Kagome." The voice she had heard from earlier sounded relived that she was awake. She looked around to see she was on the floor. Her shirt was pulled up and her bra was lying in shreds beside her. She quickly covered her exposed breasts and looked over to see her brother covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She pulled her shirt down but yelped and stopped. She kept her breasts covered with her hands and looked over at her brother. "Isn't it healed?" She asked softly. He opened his eyes to see her covering her self.

"What happened?"

"It was Naraku he came in last night, late last night, and he said if I made a sound he would kill you."

"You shouldn't have listened to him." Kagome shook her head.

"Its ok, I'll be 18 soon and I promise I will take you away form here ok? Just wait a little longer, it's only a few months away." Sota nodded his head.

"It looks like he put poison in your wounds so it will scar and I'm positive he knew that."

"What does it look like?" Kagome asked remembering what it the sever pain felt like.

"I had no idea he was an artist." Sota said trying to lighten the mood. "It has roses and all of the vines are spiraled together, it's really beautiful." Kagome carefully pulled her shirt down so as not to flash her brother nor hurt herself.

"We should start getting ready for school."

"Are you sure you should go?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Sota gave her a skeptical look but let it go and stood up. Kagome took the hand he offered and gave him a small smile before walking over to her bathroom. "See you in a bit, and try and look nice for your new girlfriend." Kagome didn't miss his blush before she closed the door behind her.

She slowly took off her clothes and tried to get the best look she could at her newly scarred back. It really was beautiful just like her brother had said. There were several roses and all of the vines were intertwined, it was so detailed she could even see the small thorns on the vines. Well at least he was nice enough to do something beautiful instead of something crude. She sighed and hopped into the shower careful not to really let the clear water droplets touch her back too much.

After a few minutes she got out and dried her frail body off. She wrapped the towel around her and walked out into her bedroom. She put on a nice but loose baby blue shirt that cut off at her elbows in a baseball T style, and baggy black jeans that fit nicely on her hips but the legs were loose. She grabbed her bag and carefully situated it on her shoulder so it wouldn't hit her back. She then slipped on her a pair of blue flats and creped out of her room and over to her brothers. After knocking lightly on the door she walked in to see him coming out of his bathroom fully clothed.

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah let's go." And with that they left house that held so much hate, anger, pain, and sadness. Once at school Kagome felt bombarded when so many people asked her if she was ok. They were all so genuinely worried about her well being. It made her feel warm and safe if only for a few minutes. Kagome tried not to whimper when Inuyasha pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He could smell poison and her blood all over her.

"Yeah I'm fine Inu." She gave him a reassuring squeeze before turning in his embrace to face the others while his larger frame over shadowed hers. When Sango got a good look at her she gasped.

"Kagome, what happened to your face?" Kagome was surprised by her question.

"My face?" Sango handed Kagome the compact from her purse. Kagome looked in the mirror. "Oh yeah that...I ran into a wall yesterday when I was trying to get to the bathroom so I could puke." Sango bought it and Kagome relaxed into Inuyasha but not completely because when there was applied pressure to her back pain shot threw her. While the others talked she reached her arm up and started to rub Inuyasha's fuzzy ears. He leaned into her touch and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Inuyasha sighed as she continued her encouraged assault on the triangle shaped appendages. His eyes closed in pure bliss. She brought her other hand up and rubbed the other ear. Kagome giggled when she heard...more like felt a soft rumble bubble up from his chest.

"What's so funny?" A husky voice asked from behind Kagome.

"You." She said simply. After a little while she pulled away saying she needed to talk to Sesshomaru. Kagome was walking down the hall when someone snuck up behind her and placed their hands over her eyes. The person then whispered into her ear:

"Guess who."

"Kyochi." The hands removed themselves and their owner's body stepped in front of her.

"How did you know?"

"Voice." Was her one word answer. She took in his slouched form. He was pail and he was leaning to his right side, his shoulder resting on the wall, but yet he still held a bright smile even though it seemed to lag slightly. "Are you ok?" She asked taking a step towards him, she reached out her hand and lightly touched his pail cheek. His skin was so cold it caused her to yank her hand back as if his cheeks temperature was completely the opposite of what it was. "My gods, you're freezing." She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back trying to warm him up with her body heat. Kyochi sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine." He whispered into her hair. His eyes drifted closed as he breathed in the smell of her hair. After a few minutes he pulled back and smiled. "I'm just tired." Kagome gave him a small smile.

"I'm on my way to Mr. Tashio's class so I'll see you later."

"I'm on my way there too so why don't I walk with you." He offered and Kagome nodded. They started to walk towards the class room; Kyochi had his arm around Kagome's shoulders as they walked.

"I heard you weren't here yesterday, and you weren't here on Friday." Kagome said softly.

"I wasn't feeling good." He said simply.

"I'm sorry...uh, I was wondering on Thursday you said you wouldn't be here and you weren't. Mind telling me what's going on?" She asked looking at him as they stopped in front of Sesshomaru's class.

"It isn't anything for you to worry about." He said with a bright but tired smile as he opened the door and held it open for Kagome. She thanked him and walked threw. Sesshomaru who had been sitting at his desk looked up at them.

"Yes?" He asked raising an eyebrow in question as he smelled them all over each other signaling they had been in close proximity for a while. Kyochi smiled and placed his finished paper on Sesshomaru's desk. "You're early." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"I was feeling better." He said happily. Kagome sat down in the closest desk to Sesshomaru's.

"And I see you are feeling better also Kagome." She nodded.

"Yeppers." She said excitedly. Even though she seemed happy he could smell the lie, pain, blood, and poison. Sesshomaru let an uncharacteristic frown grace his features. He looked at Kyochi who squirmed under his cold gaze.

"I have to go and see my other teachers." Kyochi said looking at Kagome and giving her a bright smile. "So I'll see you later, maybe we can have lunch together." Kagome nodded and he left. She looked over to Sesshomaru to see he was no longer sitting in his desk. She was slightly shocked and looked around but she still didn't see him.

"Sesshomaru?" Her soft voice questioned.

"Hn." Was her only answer. Her head shot over to the door of his personal office. She stood up and walked over to the open door. She looked in to see Sesshomaru bending over one of his drawers built into the wall. He stood up holding an envelope. "Here." He said and handed her the small white rectangle.

"What's this?" She asked softly as she unconsciously brushed her ink black hair behind her ear exposing her broken cheek bone.

"Your pay." He said in a bored tone as he stared at the discolored cheek. She opened it and her jaw fell to the floor along with the envelope. She looked up at Sesshomaru mouth agape. "If you leave your mouth open like that your going to attract flies." She snapped her mouth shut.

"Th-th-three hundred and twenty dollars Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked not believing it.

"Yes. You are making 20 an hour and with ten hours that is 200 and then I gave you an hour of over time on Saturday and three on Sunday, and your over time is a pay and a half so that's 30. Do the math Kagome, you're a smart girl."

"I-I didn't know I was making that much, plus I only did like an hour and forty minutes on Sunday and on Saturday you guys only asked me a couple of questions. I really don't need that much." Sesshomaru shook his head, and picked up the envelope and handed it to her.

"It has already been decided, and it goes on the books, and I don't really feel like changing it." She put the money in her pocket making a mental note to open a bank account somehow so she could store money in it.

"Thank you I guess..." She paused then gave him a small smile.

"The bell is going to ring in a few minutes." He said walking passed her and into his classroom not wanting to be seen with her in his office just incase someone came in before the bell. Kagome followed him.

"Well then I should go." She said softly before wrapping her arms around him in a brief hug. He hugged her back but pulled away when she whimpered.

"What?" He asked his voice cold as always as he smelled her fear.

"I-its nothing." She stuttered holding back the tears form the white hot pain.

"I don't like being lied to Kagome." He said harshly.

"I know its jus-" She was cut off by the bell. "I have to go." She said quickly as she moved to the door with surprising speed. "See you later Sessy." She shut the door just in time to cut his growl in half but she bumped into a hard chest. She let out another whimper as arms wrapped them selves around her back to prevent her from falling. The person let go and she started to fall again only to have them grab her forearms successfully stopping her that way.

"You ok?" Kagome looked up to see concerned golden eyes boring into hers.

"Yes, you just startled me Inuyasha." He smiled brightly at her his eyes showing all of his emotions. "Lets go to class." She said as he righted her so she was on both feet. Inuyasha nodded and walked down the hall with his arm around her shoulders as she took comfort in his presence. When they walked into their class Kagome was greeted by Mr. Turner. He looked at her and gave her a smile that made her skin crawl.

"Why Mrs. Higurashi, how nice of you to join us."

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling well yesterday."

"It's fine, we are all entitled to our sick days." He said and winked at her. Inuyasha pulled the fragile girl closer to him and growled lightly telling the teacher he was stepping over his bounds. Mr. Turner smirked.

"Is there a problem half-breed?" Inuyasha's lip lifted up in a snarl at the name. Kagome pulled him to their desks in the back of the room. She hugged him before sitting in his lap where he possessively wrapped his arms around her waist and she lightly rubbed his ears trying to calm him down from the teachers degrading words.

"It's ok Inu, who cares what he thinks? No one, I know I don't. Your blood shouldn't matter."

"I know it shouldn't but it does. This is one of the reasons my father wants me to take over his company with Sesshomaru. To prove that even though my blood is tainted I am just as worthy as everyone else." He told her in a slightly harsher tone then he meant to.

"No Inuyasha." She whispered. "Your blood is not tainted, you are not tainted, and I don't ever want to hear you say other wise, ok?" He nodded and she gave him a half smile. "Good." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving into her own desk as kids started to file into the classroom.

Half the period flew by without anything really happening until Mr. Turner had yet again made a comment about Inuyasha's blood being tainted except this time he said it in front of the class. Kagome slammed her hand on her desk and stood up her bangs covering her eyes as the class watched her.

"How can you say that? You are a teacher. You're not supposed to judge us you're supposed to be someone for us to look up to." She lifted her eyes from her desk; everyone looking at her could see the anger shining fiercely in her green depths.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I do not believe you have the authority to talk down to me."

"And you don't have the authority to talk down to us!" She all but screamed at him.

"Mrs. Higurashi, please control your temper and sit down. You and I will continue this discussion after class. Now take your seat so I can continue teaching the class." He said sternly as he sat down not leaving much room for argument but she made room.

"No." She said and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Turner asked.

"I will not take my seat until you apologize to Inuyasha and the rest of the class for your inappropriate behavior." She said her words dipping with venom.

"Mrs. Higurashi." He said warningly.

"I will sit down and not say anything for the rest of the period if you just apologize." She said it as if she was scolding him like a mother would a child for pushing another child.

"Kagome, it's not worth it." Kagome heard Inuyasha whisper. "_I'm_ not worth it." This made Kagome's blood boil.

"You are holding up the class Mr. Turner." Kagome's repeated words were sugar coated.

"Fine, Inuyasha and everyone else, I am sorry for the way I acted." His words were sarcastic but Kagome knew she wasn't going to get a better apology then that. She sat down and Mr. Turner glared at her. "Do not forget to stop by my class after school." It was then that realization hit Kagome.

_'What did I just do?'_ She asked herself. She sighed and slumped down in her seat as Mr. Turner began teaching again. After class Kagome was about to leave when Mr. Turner stopped her.

"Wait for a second Kagome." She stopped as did Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. "I do believe I said Kagome." Mr. Turner said to the others.

"See you in second period Kagome." Sango said giving her a reassuring smile before smacking Miroku who gave a sheepish smile and waved to Kagome before running down the hall with an angry Sango in pursuit. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Inuyasha pointedly glared at Mr. Turner before releasing Kagome and walking off. Kagome hesitantly turned to face the last person left in the room.

"What is it you wanted?" She asked impatiently.

"I do not appreciate you undermining me in class, Mrs. Higurashi."

"I'm sorry but you had no right to say that about Inuyasha."

"Well then he should have said something if it bothered him."

"It bothered me." Kagome's voice and eyes clearly told him how mad she was. "Now if there isn't anything else I have to go to my next class."

"There is not." She nodded before practically running out the door. Gods did he creep her out. After second hour they decided to go to the same café they had gone to on Friday, and Kyochi joined them much to Inuyasha's dislike. Kagome insisted on paying for lunch even though they all objected she wouldn't hear it. After Kagome had bought lunch with the money Sesshomaru gave her they all chatted until they had to go back to school. On the walk back to school Miroku got hit about 7 times.

"Miroku I swear if you grope me one more time I am going to cut off your miniature Miroku and feed it to you." Miroku shrunk away making Kagome laugh lightly.

"Oh come on Sango you know you love it when he gropes you." Kagome teased from between Kyochi and Inuyasha. Sango glared at her.

"I do not." She huffed. Sango tried to look angry but her blush was very evident. They spent most of their third period quietly making fun of Sango. After fourth hour Kagome said goodbye to everyone then stood in front of Sesshomaru's desk waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Yes Kagome?" He asked not looking up.

"Uh, well I have to go see Mr. Turner really fast before we leave, and Sota is trying out for the soccer team so he won't be coming with us." He nodded.

"Don't take too long." Was all he said before she ran out the door. Sesshomaru shook his head thinking: _'How do I know such a strange girl?'_ Kagome knocked on the class room door before she entered. She gasped at what she saw. Mr. Turner had Kikyo bent over a desk and he was pounding her from behind with her skirt pulled up and her thong around her ankles. Mr. Turner looked up to see Kagome watching unable to turn away because she was so shocked. He smiled and continued to pound into Kikyo while she quietly screamed her orgasm.

Mr. Turner's eyes moved over Kagome's figure imagining it was her he was fucking and not this slut. He grunted softly and closed his eyes as he released his load into Kikyo's over used passage. Kikyo stood up and pulled her skirt down and her thong up. Her fingers wondered over to her sensitive folds and dipped inside while she looked directly and Kagome she pulled them out and brought them up to her lips and gave the curious looking mixture on them a slow lick.

"Bye Mr. Turner, I'll see you tomorrow." Kikyo said before grabbing her purse and brushing past Kagome.

"Did you like that Kaggy-bear?" Kagome gasped again which made her flinch because of her hurt ribs.

"Wh-what did you just call me?" Kagome stuttered obviously frightened which Mr. Turner could clearly smell. He buttoned up his pants.

"Kaggy-bear." He paused then continued. "How is your back by the way?" Kagome backed away from him.

"I don't know wh-what you're talking about." Mr. Turner took two steps forward for every one she took back.

"Oh I think you do." He said as she backed her self into a corner. He put his arms on either side of her head.

"Mr. Turner please stop." Kagome asked, her voice was quiet and it quivered slightly.

"Oh please Kaggy-bear call me Onigumo." His left hand dropped and rested on her hip. "Did you like what I was doing to Kikyo? I can do the same thing to you, and trust me you'll like it, Kaggy-bear." Onigumo practically basked in the fear that radiated off of her.

"Mr. Turner." A stern cold voice said from behind him. Kagome let out a small sigh when Onigumo stepped to the side to revile Sesshomaru standing at the door with eyes that could freeze hell over. Kagome was so happy to see him that she could have kissed him...well maybe not kissed him but a really big hug.

"Ahh, Sesshomaru, what brings you to my classroom?" Onigumo asked with a smirk. He was still blocking Kagome's way so she couldn't get out from behind him.

"I came to get my assistant so I could take her to work."

"Oh you mean Kagome?" Onigumo asked interest clear in his voice. "I didn't know she was your assistant."

"She is." Was his curt reply. "It isn't really any of your business."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Onigumo said. "We were having a small discussion."

"Hn...I'm sure you were." He said coldly. Onigumo moved aside and Kagome scrambled over to Sesshomaru's side. He glared pointedly at Mr. Turner before turning and walking out the door with Kagome behind him. Kagome glanced at him before the door closed and he blew a kiss her way. Kagome followed Sesshomaru out of the building with her bag in her hand which Sesshomaru had given to her. Once in the car he started to drive both oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched them.

"Yeah, I did." The person said into the phone.

"What did she do?" A malicious voice asked threw the other end.

"She tried to get away but I didn't let her."

"Then what?" The voice asked again.

"Well I would have gotten threw it but Sesshomaru showed up." Onigumo said.

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yes, she left with him."

"Keep an eye on her, don't make another move for a couple of days. He will probably be keeping a close eye on her. Contact me if anything happens."

"I will." Onigumo said before he heard the click signaling the person had hung up. Onigumo slammed his phone down. "Damn it, I almost had her." He growled to him self.

Sesshomaru didn't even look at her threw the entire drive. When they arrived at the office she just followed him. The girl at the front desk and every girl after her glared or scowled at Kagome because she was with Sesshomaru.

The first thing she saw when she entered the office after him was incredible furniture that lavished the walls and gave a comfortable feeling all around. To her right was furniture, pictures, and antiques that seemed to make the room look reputable without destroying the relaxing atmosphere. She walked around lightly touching paintings and small tables. She looked at every picture, every article of work. Kagome made her way through the room until she made way to a stained cheery wood desk. It was slightly bigger than the other one she had before. The computer was a flat screen desktop. It was one of those top if the line computers. She looked at the desk to see that there was a laptop to the side of it. She put her bag down and sat in the leather chair that was in front of the desk.

"Do you like it?" She jumped when she heard his cold voice. She had forgotten he was there. She gave him a small smile.

"It's beautiful. Did you decorate it?" He nodded once before walking towards his office door.

"It is only temporary. I will be getting a new secretary soon and I'll move you into that office." He pointed to a door that until now Kagome had never noticed. When she went to ask him a question she found that he was no longer standing there and that his office door was closed. She sighed and looked at the laptop wondering what it was for. She had her own and he knew that. She made a mental note to ask him about it. She looked at the door he had pointed out.

Kagome got curious and walked over to it. She silently opened the door and walked into the room. The walls were a dark red almost a maroon color, they were plain but it looked nice. There was another cheery wood desk in the middle of the room.

_'Hmm.' _Kagome mused. _'I guess he likes cheery wood, and his father loves oak, what an odd combination.'_ There wasn't a computer so Kagome figured that the other one was just going to move in here with her. That's when she noticed it. The windows that served as a wall behind her soon to be desk. It over looked the city and gods was it beautiful. She vaguely wondered what Sesshomaru's view was like. She never paid attention when she went in there before. She also wondered if he redecorated his office too. She was brought from her thoughts by a phone ringing.

Kagome ran out of the office not bothering to close the door and answered the phone ringing on her new desk.

"He-hello, Sesshomaru Tashio's o-office?" She asked slightly breathlessly.

"Yes, hi this is Mrs. Stori, I'm Rin's teacher. I called to see if Mr. Tashio was going to be coming to parent teacher conferences tonight."

"Uh, hold on." Her heart was racing and her voice was slightly breathless.

"Did I call at a bad time?" The teacher asked noting the girl's breathless voice, thinking she was doing something naughty with the powerful dog demon.

"N-no. Hold on one moment please." Kagome said before putting her on hold and using the intercom to talk to Sesshomaru. "Se-Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked hopping she had gotten it to work right.

"Yes Kagome?" The cold voice rang loud and clear threw the black contraption used for communication.

"Uh there is a Mrs. Stori on the line..."

"Send her threw." He said sounding slightly annoyed. With out saying anything she patched it threw and one of the small white buttons on his phone started to flash. "Mrs. Stori, how nice to hear from you." He said emotionlessly into the phone.

Kagome could hear the conversation threw her phone and was trying to figure out how to make it stop. She started to press buttons until she let out a small:

"Ah-ha." Which both Sesshomaru and Mrs. Stori heard. Sesshomaru sighed.

"New secretary?" She questioned.

"Assistant, but that's not why you called is it?"

"No, it is parent teacher conferences tonight and I was wondering if you were coming or not." Her voice was laced with sugar and he mentally cringed.

"I had forgotten, thank you for contacting me."

"So does that mean you will be coming?" He heard the hopefulness in her voice.

"Yes."

"That's wonderful, it starts at 5."

"I will be there." He said frostily before he patched the call back to Kagome. When Kagome picked up the phone she could hear Mrs. Stori talking obviously thinking she was still talking to Sesshomaru.

"Listen Mr. Tashio, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything on Friday maybe we could get together and maybe have some coffee." Kagome panicked not knowing what to say, and also not knowing Sesshomaru was still on the line listening.

"Uh, Mrs. Stori? I'm sorry but I don't think he heard you." She heard the woman scoff.

"Whatever, I'm guessing he patched me threw to you."

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Well just tell him it's at 5 and goes until 8:30." She said rudely and snottily.

"I will do so." Kagome said politely.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mrs. Stori asked sincerely.

"Sure." Kagome said apprehensively.

"What exactly is your relationship with Sesshomaru?"

"I-uh, I'm his assistant?" Kagome said it as if it was a question, not really sure what the woman wanted to know.

"No I mean what are you to him, when you answered the phone you sounded as if you had been..." The woman trailed off. Kagome was thoroughly shocked at the implication.

"I was frightened by the phone because it was loud and I was not expecting it." Kagome said embarrassed and angry at the same time. "And not that it's any of your business but Sesshomaru and I happen to be friends, and I do not believe Sesshomaru is the type of person to have interoffice relationships." Both Sesshomaru and Mrs. Stori were taken a back by her forwardness. Mrs. Stori then made it very apparent that she didn't like Kagome's answer because the line went dead. Kagome huffed and put the phone down.

She sighed and pushed the power button on the desktop. She was surprised when it started up right away. It was faster than any computer she had ever come in contact with. After she had changed the passwords she set to work on the laptop. When she was about to go and ask Sesshomaru if he had anything for her to do the elevator doors opened and Hitomi stepped out.

"Kagome, nice to see you." Kagome spun around to see Hitomi.

"Oh hi Hitomi." Kagome said happily giving her a small hug holding back a flinch when she touched her back.

"Where is Sota?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Soccer tryouts with Aoni."

"Oh that girl he was crushing on?"

"Yeah, their going out now."

"That's wonderful." She said cheerfully. "Well Mr. Tashio asked me to bring this to Sesshomaru." Hitomi held out a black and white envelope that was open. Kagome gave her a quick hug before she left. Kagome looked down at the envelope for a second before walking over to Sesshomaru's door. She knocked lightly before opening the door.

She briefly looked around at his office. The walls were that of a dark blue which matched the carpet. His desk was also a rich deep cheery wood. He sat in a large black leather chair that was the size of his fathers if not bigger and there were two smaller chairs in front of the desk facing him. When she looked beyond him she let out a small gasp at the beautiful scenery. It was a perfect view of the city and gods was it gorges even more so then her own.

"Kagome?" She snapped her head to him when his cold voice washed over her.

"Sorry." She muttered. "Hitomi dropped this off." She said holding out the envelope. He glanced at it before letting out a sigh.

"Throw it away."

"B-but you didn't even look at it." She sputtered.

"That's because I know what it is." He said looking into her eyes, he then continued when he saw confusion shinning brightly in her green hues. "It's an invitation to the Christmas party that is held every year. It a bunch of upper class snobs that get together and gab about whose company is going under or who is spending the night in whose bed." He told her bluntly.

"Does that mean your not going?"

"No, I have to go. Unfortunately." Kagome gave him a small smile before he looked back down at his work.

"Oh and Mrs. Stori said that the parent teacher conferences start at 5 and ends at 8:30."

"Ahh, yes Mrs. Stori. I thought you handled her questioning very well." Kagome blinked.

"Huh?"

"She thought you and I were being intimate, she asked you about it, you said no."

"Oh yeah...wait, you were listening?"

"I was simply wondering what she was going to say to you."

"You were eavesdropping." Kagome stated and crossed her arms.

"Of course not." He said with an amused tilt to his full lips as a perfect eyebrow rose up and the tilt turned into a mischievous smirk before Sesshomaru's other eyebrow rose to join the other as he gave her an innocent look. "Would you like it if we were doing what she thought?"

"Sesshomaru." She scolded as if she was talking to a child. "Don't say that."

"Why? It doesn't matter, like you could possible ever satisfy me." Sesshomaru told her going back to his work.

"Like I would want to." Kagome quickly said.

"You probably couldn't keep up anyways." Sesshomaru said to her.

"You want to make a bet out of that?" Kagome asked him. This time she had his full attention.

"Are you offering, dear Kagome?" Kagome coughed.

"Th-that's not what I meant." She said a light blush spreading like fire up her neck; she couldn't believe she had just said that. Sesshomaru glanced at his watch.

"It's 4:30, we should go pick up Rin and go to her school."

"Wait why do I have to go?" Kagome asked perplexed about all of this.

"Because I said." He told her emotionlessly as he stood up. He walked by her and she followed him out the door. He looked at the laptop and desktop that were running. "I see you got started." He said before he noticed the open door. "And you took a look at your soon to be office." She nodded and quickly put the computers to sleep as he closed the door. They stepped into the elevator.

"Why do I need the laptop?" Kagome asked remembering her confusion.

"Because when I go on business trips you will have to come with me and I figured I would give you a new one, and like your p.d.a. it's up to you what other things you put on it but I expect you to use it for what I tell you to." She nodded wondering if the business trips would be on school vacations only.

"So about Mrs. Stori..." She trailed off hoping he would fill in the blank.

"She is Rin's teacher, she was her teacher last year and changed grades and is her teacher this year also. She has been trying to weasel her way into my bed for about two years now and she won't take a hint."

"Is that why you just shoved her onto me earlier?" Kagome asked slightly peeved.

"When I heard you slightly breathless I knew exactly what she thought we were doing, but I have to say you handled it very well which is why I want you to come with me."

"That doesn't make any sense, why would you want me to come with you?" She asked as the doors opened and they stepped out.

"Because she will think you and I have 'relations'." He told her walking beside her.

"Wait..." Kagome said stopping. "You're going to use me?" She sounded hurt and her eyes were focused on the ground.

"That's one way to put it." Her fiery eyes looked up at him.

"You're a jerk." She stated and brushed past him her shoulder only hitting the top of his arm because of their height difference. Sesshomaru let out a growl at the disrespect but followed after her. She walked to his car and crossed her arms waiting impatiently. When he unlocked the doors they both got in and she slammed the door causing him to mentally flinch at the brutality. After that they picked up Rin and headed to Rin's school. After Rin had entered the scene Sesshomaru noticed how much Kagome's mood had lightened. When they arrived at the child's school the three walked in with Rin holding on to their hands. Rin led them to her class room where a few other parents were.

"Mrs. Stori." He said with a bored tone. Said teacher looked up from her paper work after the couple who had been in front of them left. They both sat in the chairs placed in front of her desk. Sesshomaru on the right one and Kagome in the left. Rin bounced happily in Kagome's lap who reached forward to shake the teacher's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Stori." She said politely. The woman in front of her was skinny but well built. She was obviously a demon and it looked like a cat demon. She had vibrant purple eyes and matching hair.

"Ah, you must be Kagome, the one I talked to on the phone." Kagome gave her a small smile and nodded. Mrs. Stori then turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "But we are here to talk about Rin." Aforementioned girl was now bouncing in Sesshomaru's lap who looked as if he didn't even notice. The woman in front of the three folded her hands and smiled.

It only took about 20 minutes to discuss Rin and her progress, Mrs. Stori actually suggested that she be moved into a higher level class and that there were some tests she would like to have Rin take and that she just needed Sesshomaru's permission. He of course agreed and when they stood to leave Mrs. Stori stopped them.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" They both turned to look at Rin's teacher. Rin had long since run off to be with her friends.

"Please call me Kagome." She nodded.

"Kagome, you said earlier one the phone that there wasn't anything between the two of you..." She trailed off. Kagome opened her mouth but before she could speak an arm wrapped it self around her waist and a smooth voice filled her ears.

"Well, she only said that because we don't really want the press knowing that one of the most eligible bachelors is no longer eligible." Kagome felt her self blush.

"I don't see what you see in her." Mrs. Stori scowled. Kagome looked up shocked by her outburst.

"Well besides the fact she doesn't open her legs for just anyone is a plus." Sesshomaru said coldly as he tightened his grip around Kagome.

"Oh please we both know she is untouched, so that means she isn't satisfying you. Am I right?"

"Just because she remains untouched does not mean she doesn't know how to use her mouth." He heard a small gasp from Kagome but he continued. "Plus I'm sure she could satisfy me more then you ever could." And with that Sesshomaru turned with Kagome and they began walking away. They got Rin from her friends who noticed where her Daddy's hands were. They were about to get into the car when they were stopped by a person with a notebook.

"So is it true that you two are actually together?" Kagome sputtered and Sesshomaru answered.

"Yes." With that Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and dipped her so his silver hair cascaded around them and mixed with her black locks completely obscuring their faces from view. Kagome glared up at him.

"I hate you." She whispered angrily. He glared back at her.

"I know." He then made a kissing noise and they heard the click of cameras flashing. When Sesshomaru pulled back he quickly ushered Kagome inside the car then he got into his side before the mob of reporters that came out of no where could ask questions. He started to drive. Kagome looked at him still shocked by what he did.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Because." He told her coldly.

"Because why? I want to know, I mean now the whole world is going to think that you are dating not only your assistant, but _your student as well_, and on top of all that I'm still a minor."

"I am well aware of what you are Kagome, and as far as the student thing goes I will explain to the principle the truth, and you are turning 18 in December, and the other things don't matter people date their co-workers all the time, along with their friends." Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and she looked like she was going to have a conniption.

"Uhg, your such a...a...a smelly pirate whore." She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. She heard a giggled from behind her and remembered Rin was in the car. She turned and with slightly fearful eyes looked at Rin. "Rin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that while you here." Kagome was afraid of what Sesshomaru was going to do and he could smell it.

"It's ok Kagome, I hear much worse at school and also from Master Jaken. He has a really bad potty mouth." Kagome sighed.

"Still, I shouldn't have said that in front of you."

"Really Kagome it's ok." Kagome shook her head.

"No I will watch what I say from now on, even if it is true." She glared at Sesshomaru then sat in her seat quietly with her hands in her lap as she looked out the window. Kagome was watching the scenery fly by when she heard Rin's cute voice.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Hn..."

"Can we go home?"

"That is where we are headed."

"Our home?" She asked, Sesshomaru knew she was going to ask for something he just didn't know what it was yet.

"Is that what you want?" Kagome noted his voice wasn't as cold when he talked to his adoptive daughter.

"Well, I left Mr. Bear there and I didn't want to bother you before so I didn't tell you."

"Rin." He sighed. "You already know that wouldn't bother me." He told her looking at her in the review mirror.

"I know but you seemed so busy lately especially after you fired your secretary." She said softly as if she was embarrassed by it.

"At least now I know why you haven't been sleeping." He told her softly. "Next time tell me, ok? It's not worth you loosing sleep Rin, and trust me if you bothered me don't you think I would ignore you?"

"Yes daddy." She said answering all of his questions at once. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile in the rearview mirror that didn't go unnoticed by Kagome; in fact she thought her heart had stopped. It had been so long since she saw him smile, and she let a small one grace her own lips. After a few minutes Sesshomaru turned off the paved road and on to a dirt one. After about 10 more minutes of driving he pulled up in front of a castle looking mansion. It looked as if it was made from stone and brick. There was a vast amount of land and forest on either side of the castle/mansion but there was a pretty good distance from the castle/mansion to the woods. Kagome could vaguely hear what sounded like waves when she got out of the car.

"Do you like our house Kagome?" Rin asked excitedly.

"It's very beautiful." Kagome told the bubbly girl who grabbed her hand along with Sesshomaru's as they walked up the many steps. Sesshomaru opened the large doors that Kagome didn't even think she could open if she tried. Kagome gasped at the beauty of it. The walls were a plain white but pictures adorned them. There was a large silver chandelier dangling from the ceiling, there were also a couple of mirrors and several doors.

At the top of the stairs a little ways in front of them there was a large painting of a broken angel. One of its wings was ripped off and at the jagged edges of the feathers some blood was dripping off like crimson tears. Its clothes were tattered and the angel had actual blood tears running down its face which dripped off its chin and into the pool of blood on the ground. The world around Kagome vanished, the only thing left was her and the painting. There were cuts on its exposed arms, legs, and a deep ash across its chest. She walked forward and started to walk up the stairs with out realizing it.

She was about 5 feet from it and she could see its broken, cold, sun kissed eyes. She wanted to reach out and comfort this broken angel it seemed so familiar...what was it about this angel? Why did it seem like she knew him. She didn't realize that tears had begun to well in her green orbs until she felt a small body wrap its arm around her waist and a smooth but cold voice try and pull her from her trance.

"Kagome." She blinked and the tears she had held back fell, she felt her whole body go stiff and all of a sudden she felt cold, so unbelievable cold. She looked straight into the eyes of the broken tortured angel which seemed to over power her and she felt consciousness slip away from her. It was like trying to pour water into a broken glass, no matter how fast you pour it and how hard you try to cover the cracks with your hands the water seeps out before you can drink it.

**Hope you all liked this chapter its the longest one so far. Hope some of you are still going to read this after my small rant. That being said I would like 10 reviews before I'll post another chapter. because if people aren't going to read this over something small then there's no point in posting at all. Beause sorry if you all can't see the difterance but I can even if its aS small as grammar changes of fixing words or taking paragraphs out. Those are the changes not changing the main story line or events tthat might seem small and stupid to you guys but they will be important in the end.**


End file.
